


Save me

by darkshines66



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkshines66/pseuds/darkshines66
Summary: This is work of love. My favorite pairing- Chris and Dom, meeting, falling in love, going through trials and tribulations of real life and romance.





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is multi-chaptered story. The characters depicted in it are fictional, no offense was meant by any of it.

**Chapter one.**

 

The stability. This is what I was craving. To be wrapped in a warm, safe cocoon of it, for now and for the future. My life was filled with so much unpleasantness and commotion, until “HIM”. Until the moment I ended up with this perfect human being. He gave me the reason to be happy, to look forward with hope and purpose. He brought meaning back into my life. He is my anchor, my Sun, and I am a small planet on his orbit. But the gravity he gives me, makes me withstand storms and tumults of my life. We couldn’t be more different, and that difference in characters doesn’t make it hard to be together, it works into the perfect balance and stability.

The opposites do attract- it’s true! A mature, steady character, he’d been an excellent balance to my fractious instability. I had been uncharacteristically content in this relationship. He wasn’t a man who gave love lightly, I had realized that, as I had slowly but irresistibly fallen under his spell.

I tiptoed from the kitchen to the bedroom to take another peak at the exquisite man, laying in the bed. The beautiful, honest, extraordinary man, who was the source of this remarkable sensation in my soul and body. He was the epitome of everything I could dream of and more.

It is hard to describe love, not possible to put it in the words, they don’t exist, not invented yet. Love, that overtaken my whole being, all enduring, perpetual love that brought me back to the land of living. It made me want to start creating something that I’ve given up long time ago.

I must count my blessings and consider myself the luckiest son of a bitch ever lived. Of all the people he could chose- he gave his heart to me. I believe that Universe has had a hand in creating this fate for me- to be loved by someone like him.

I heard a soft, languid yawn and backed out of the door to not awaken him yet and to make sure that I’ll finish my surprise. I was creating an anniversary breakfast, that I planned to serve him in the bed, to show him, how much he meant to me.

And then, I wanted to spoil him and make sweet love to him, the kind that would start our next blissful year together and will keep reminding me of how fortunate I was. I envy him sometimes. He is incapable of jealous, ruinous things. His heart and mind are all the same- the open book of honour and trust.

I apologise sometimes to him for being suspicious and possessive, I’ve been hurt too bad before. And, yes, I know- it’s not an excuse, but every time he finds it in his heart- this unending forgiveness, because he loves me, and I know that I love him. He is my home, my safety, my stability. We met some time ago, and our first meeting was after a very difficult period of my life I went through…and it started disastrously.

 

_Eighteen months earlier…_

 

I was coming home, from the publishing house earlier that day. I was so elated, I was almost running, eager to deliver my wonderful news to Leonard. I signed a deal for the new book and got a hefty advance on it, that I was planning to spend on taking my boyfriend on a vacation.

We were together for almost four years, and I was planning to spend my life with him, as my partner and in the future – as my husband. I was thinking that a proposal should happen at the same resort in the Antigua, where we first met. I wanted for it to be the most romantic place and the island was just a perfect theme for that.

I opened the door and took my coat off, when I heard a strange noise from upstairs bedroom. I knew, Leonard stayed home that day, complaining that he felt under the weather. On my way home, I picked chicken noodle soup and was ready to nurse my boyfriend back to health, making him to feel better. My plans included a hot bath and lots of fluids for him, and of course all compassion and attention that you give someone who’s ill.

So, I was startled when I heard the loud moans, I got scared that he turned to worse and ran to the bedroom as fast as I could, dropping the cup with the soup on the coffee table in the living room.

I opened the door with the words, “Leo, my love, are you all right?..” and words froze on my lips at the scene in the front of my eyes. I couldn’t move and couldn’t even breathe, looking at the two men in our bed, in a middle of the passionate sex.

The torment of that image would be following me for a very long time- the sweaty back of my lover giving a blow job to another man. Two thick hands on his butt, clamping him down, and the distorted face of the guy on the receiving end.

I didn’t know, how to react and what to do, I just exhaled his name in a half-whisper and turned around storming out of the room.

I was on the stairs, going down, when he grabbed my hand, calling my name and trying to say something. I turned back, he was still naked, not even bothering to cover himself. I yanked my hand from his. At this moment, I lost my balance and started falling down… and the next thing I remember- waking up in the hospital bed.

I opened my eyes and saw him, sitting in the chair at my bed with concerned face.

My head was pounding, but I found some strength in my broken body and screamed at him,” Get out from here! And get out of my house! out of my life! I never want to see you again!”

The repulsion took over my body, I started to vomit uncontrollably. I got sick from seeing him and from the injuries I sustained at the fall. I ended up with two broken ribs and a big gash on my temple, plus fractured knee and elbow. I was a sad, shattered, wrecked man, but the emotional trauma hurting more than physical wounds. I spent almost two weeks in the hospital, and after that a few more at home recovering from my trauma.

But nothing could heal my wounded heart. It was so hard to not to think of the despicable guy, who conned me into believing that he was the one. My trust in humanity was seriously suffering from the shock caused by the one, who I thought of spending my life with.

My friends didn’t leave my house, they tried to lift my spirit, but I became irritable, insufferable remains of previous happy self. After some time, the only thing I wanted to be left alone, so I can wallow in my misery, I pushed everyone away, stopped socializing, couldn’t write anymore and the only relief started to come from the bottle of whiskey. I drank myself to the stupor, blunting all my feelings, trying to kill the memories in my brain for at least a little while. But the minute I would get sober, it all would come crashing back and bring the loneliness and the dull heartache.

The result of my drinking made me miss all the deadlines and extensions that my agent got from the editors, but they lost their patience and demanded the advance back. I wasn’t broke per se, but my financial situation got really ominous. The right choice was to downsize, putting my house on the market and moving into a smaller residence. Plus, I wanted to sever all connections to my old place. It was a constant reminder of the deceiving man I used to share it with.

My real estate agent found a nice brownstone in the center of the Manhattan, overlooking the river and surrounded by beautiful alleys, full of shops and cafes. I decided to move as soon as possible and in the period of month I was the owner of the place. I got rid of all the old furniture, art, decorative pieces- anything that still held the reminders of my previous life. I found the designer/architect to revamp and remodel an outdated style of my townhouse.

And that’s how I met Chris...


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meeting turns into a disaster. Dom unfurls under the circumstances and lets Chris to see him at his worst. Guys talk and unravel some details of themselves. The first kiss happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters are work of fiction, no offence was intended in any kind of form.

**Chapter two.**

He arrived at my place for a meeting to take measurements, and, to give me an approximate estimate of the costs for changes that I wanted to be done.

I was experiencing one of the worst hangovers this morning, and was a pitiful picture of disheveled, unkempt human being - all that was left of once civilized and strong man.

My place was pretty much in the same condition as its owner. Dusty, with clothes thrown over some chairs and sofa, which was lent to me by one of my friends. Sink, full of unwashed dishes and glasses, carton boxes with leftovers from ordered food and the trash can, filled with empty bottles-all of it kept the strong, unpleasant background smell of something cooked at least three mealtimes ago. It revoltingly lingered in the kitchen. 

Appalling, neglected…

Chris was very punctual.

He knocked at my door exactly at ten o’clock and I answered the door, letting in a very attractive, strong man, carrying the briefcase and some measuring tools.

To tell the truth, with the state I was in, I missed of course, how handsome he was.

And he was so goddamned hot! Wore his designer clothes like they’d been tailored solely for him, which of course they probably were. A tall, tight body, toned and athletic limbs. Dusky skin with the shine of excellent health. His dark hair was cut beautifully, but somehow also managed to be a shaggy, sexy mass, falling over his forehead. And he had such incredible eyes. A mixture of deep green and amber, dark pupils that reflected the subject, but never exposed the watcher.

I dejectedly let him in and we proceeded to the hallway.

Thank God, he was a professional, his face didn’t show any repulsion by the view he was observing. He refrained from any indelicate statements.

We made short introductions, and he went straight to the matter at hand. He politely asked me, if I can give him a tour and explain, what exactly I had in mind, regarding the changes to my house.

I told him that I will give all the reins to him, I wanted modern, sleek place, nothing flashy or too exuberant. I had no interest in keeping up with ghosts of my past.

Chris’s jaw set into a strong line, and he looked at me with those fabulous eyes, reading straight into my soul. I tried to keep a brave face and met his look. I could see, that somehow, he sensed how traumatised I was by the latest events, even though he didn’t know about what happened to me.

But again- he didn’t offer any comments. I was relieved, that I didn’t have to explain anything, because I felt that I will break down and the things will become ugly. I wasn’t going to cry in the lapels of his suave jacket to relieve my pain. He was just a person who I would deal with in a very strict professional manner.

And I kept my word, until we got to the bedroom.

I never entered that room, preferring the sofa downstairs for a few hours of sleep that I was able to catch, so when we went there, I saw it…

Somehow, in the process of packing a few things from the old house, movers managed to bring the huge floor mirror into a new place. I used to look in that mirror for hundreds of times, while making love to Leonard. I loved watching his body and the way it moved in a sparkling piece of furniture. Right now, it was filthy, covered by the web cobs and some fingerprints of the guys who carried it upstairs. And it portrayed to the perfection the life I was leading today, once vibrant and vivacious, right now it was sickeningly dirty, full of rejection.

I grabbed my throat, preventing my sobs from becoming audible, but it was too late, tears were rolling in full speed down my cheeks, lips were trembling, and they let out sad whimpering. I broke down, falling to my knees, unable to hide my damaged soul. I kept rubbing my eyes, trying to stop the waterfall of tears, and lifted my head to see an astonished face of my designer.

Chris’s eyes reflected the mix of shock and pity, he looked very lost not knowing how to react and what to do. My eyes latched on to him, and the depth of misery he saw there, took his breath away. It was all heart-wrenching. I started to hiccup and felt extremely weak and embarrassed by my outburst.

This made Chris to spring to the action, he gently took me by the shoulders and guided me downstairs to the sofa. He disappeared to the kitchen and came back, carrying a glass of water.

“Here, drink this, you’ll feel better” he tried to put the glass into my shaking hands.

I was feeling so vulnerable and off-balance, but, I still slapped the glass out of my way and whispered hoarsely, “Whiskey. Top kitchen cupboard.”

He nodded his head and went to the kitchen to pour me a drink.

It took me a few gulps to finish it and I started to breathe a bit calmer and felt a strong need to explain my behaviour. I don’t know, what prompted me to open up to a total stranger, but something about this guy convinced me that he was honest and non-judgemental. An extraordinary kindness in his eyes and the understanding shining in them, maybe?..

I thought that after yesterday’s binge, I needed to give up drinking, stop feeling sorry for myself, but right now all I wanted -was to drink myself into the absent minded lethargy. I really wanted to move on, I’ve got no fucking interest in putting myself in the early grave over swindling bastard.

But it turned out to be the hardest thing to do. I went through all the phases of denial, blaming him, then myself, then wanting the revenge and then negotiating and mourning the years I lost, being in love with the person who least deserved it.

“I’m so sorry, you must think the worst of me, but I assure you- I have my reasons to be in such regretful shape! “I was blurting the words of excuse.

“Dominic, do you want me to call your friends, someone you can talk to, your family?” his voice was filled with empathy.

“No, no! I can’t, I don’t want anyone, to…” I was trying to squeeze out the incoherent sentence out of myself.

“Ok, sure! I understand!” Chris knelt in the front of me, gently pushing me into the pillow.

“You should rest, maybe try to sleep, you’ll feel better after a nap. I would call you in a few days to reschedule the meeting, I don’t think we should deal with the plans and estimates today? “he half questioned, not sure of what to do.

I could understand his hesitation, I’m sure- he didn’t deal with sobbing drunks on everyday basis, but I had the justifiable circumstances, at least that’s what I thought… I was craving some human contact, I wanted to be hugged, and for someone to tell me that everything will be ok. I didn’t want to stay anguished, I was tired of distance and isolation from the world.

_And his hands_...they were so big, strong and soft at the same time, and so much compassion shined in his eyes. I looked again at him and noticed, that he shrugged his jacket off when he was almost carrying me from upstairs. I could see muscles under his button down and broad shoulders that tapered to the slim waist. He had the most enticing neck, and I involuntarily brushed my fingers on his arm and touched one of the buttons with my fingertips.

He looked back at me with an alarmed look, his mouth opened a bit, as he was trying to say something. He didn’t get a chance…

Suddenly, I grabbed him by the arms and yanked him closer, making him to lose the balance. He almost fell on top of me. My hands were on his neck and I kissed him, hungrily, desperately, persuasively. At this moment, I wasn’t thinking of consequences of my actions, I was kissing the man on top of me, holding to him for dear life!

His breath became tapered and for the moment, I felt him giving in, but then he flinched back, taking my hands off himself. He looked down at me again, and I felt like a pettiest shit.

“Oh, my god! I am so sorry! I am a disgrace, I feel terrible! Please, please- forgive me! I don’t know what came over me.” I was uttering excuses as possessed fool.

I bit back a sigh of frustration, but Chris’s response rendered me rather speechless. “You don’t have to apologise, you did something impulsive. I don’t know your story and don’t intend to meddle, but I understand that you didn’t want to offend me. It just happened!” He was calm and forgiving.

“Whatever motivated you to do it, wasn’t done out of some contempt, I don’t believe that you tried to seduce or harass me. You, obviously, going through some difficult times, but people who gave your references to me, characterised you as an ethical and candid man. And I am not going to pry in your private life, as I don’t do it with all my clients. I always keep everything said to me confidential, and I am very discreet.” He continued, “If for whatever reason, you will decide not to deal with me, I would appreciate if you would tell me now.” He was all business, apparently able to recover pretty well from my indecent behaviour.

_Why, I always find some jerks to fall in love with, when there are people like him?_ The thought had stricken me, suddenly.

My throat constricted painfully.

Everything around me before, in previous life, had been full of inspiration. Everything had been loaded with promise and the excitement, the anticipation of the future filled with the wedded bliss. My head then was buzzing with bubbles of non-spilled words, barely having time to turn them into the pages of my new book.

And look where I was now. Pathetic, shattered and unloved.

My stomach cramped from the abuse of drinking for forty-eight hours straight and not eating a crumb since, god knows for how long.

Chris probably saw my paled face and sprang into the action. He grabbed me into a bear hold and dragged me into the bathroom. I whined, protesting, but he opened the toilet lid and held my hair from my face. Violent waves went over my whole body and I dry heaved. I had nothing to give from my empty guts. He splashed some cold water in my face and sat down on the floor across me with the concerned look, waiting for me to start breathing normally again. The situation was dreadful. I was totally ashamed, letting the guy, I met mere hours ago, watch me to become completely undone. I couldn’t bring myself to look him in the eyes.

_God, why are you punishing me so hard. I am a good person, maybe I lost my way for awhile, but it’s so unfair to make me go through this and letting him to witness all of it._

I was hanging on a wire, so close to snapping the last line that connected me to the world. I was burnt out, left cold and wounded.

He helped me to get back to the sofa. I lied down, and he gently wiped my face with the washcloth.

_Seriously? Now, you are just fucking kidding me! He can’t be that good. Stop playing tricks with my mind_! I screamed an internal monologue to whatever higher power I could imagine was torturing me with this experience.

“Chris, please, forgive me. I can’t believe that it all happened, and you got sucked into my drama. I feel that you are a Godsend, and that I can tell you the truth about why you found me like that.” I stretched my hand to him, touching his arm. “Can you stay longer? Just a little bit?”

“Dominic, don’t worry. As I said before -you don’t owe me any explanation, it is your life. And, yes, I could stay, I have no more appointments today. Well, at least I will stay, until you’ll feel better?” He gave me a light pat on the shoulder.

I smile crookedly, as trying to say that “feeling better” is not going to happen in a foreseeable future but kept quiet.

“I had a brother, and I used to take care of him for so many times. So, I would never pass the judgement on anyone, especially without knowing the facts.” he added.

I exhaled, relieved to see that I didn’t scare him to run to the door and never come back. There was something about this man that brought me comfort and lessened the strain of reality. I wanted him close, wanted to feel his quiet power and healing energy.

As he could read my mind, Chris put the blanket over my shoulders, then pulled up the chair closer to the sofa and sat down, gracefully crossing his long legs. I was still trembling from the bout of sickness. He could hear my teeth making the tap-dance sound in my mouth, so he moved to the sofa and started to rub my back with his strong warm hands. It felt so good, I couldn’t describe the feeling of relief that started slowly spread from my head to toes. His fingers delicately moved the wet hair out of my forehead, but it felt so right, such a friendly gesture without hint of seduction. It was caring and thoughtful. I closed my eyes, and he went back to stroking my back, like mother would do to the ill child.

With my eyes closed, I started to talk. He was a great listener on the top of his other amazing qualities. He let me divest my soul, without interrupting my monologue, in which I revealed the truth about my broken relationship that was the cause of my desolated state. It felt as I was talking to the therapist and close friend at the same time. It didn’t bother me a bit, that I have known him for such a short time. Because in that time, he managed to make me feel safe, humanly stable, protected. And the longer I talked, the stronger that feeling would get. Finally, I started to fall asleep, first time in a very long period.

It was good to let my body to drift into the sweet escape of relaxing sensation of a non-toxic void.


	3. Chapter three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom makes a big decision. Chris came to his house, they have another conversation, that uncovers some past, and then they find each other in a sensual, hot kissing situation. A very yummy, wonderful kissing happens...

**Chapter three.**

 

I woke up next morning to be hugely disappointed, even if I felt good physically.

Chris wasn’t there. I found the aspirin tablet and a glass of water on the end-table, and when I lifted the glass, there was a note underneath.

He wrote:” Dominic. I’m sorry to have abandoned you, but you were asleep this morning and I didn’t want to wake you up. You needed your rest, but I had to leave for work. I will call you in the afternoon, and we will make all necessary arrangements if you’re still interested in hiring my firm. Until then, try to take care of yourself. Sincerely, Chris”

I was holding the piece of paper and was drowned by the feeling of enormous gratitude to him, to how considerate and kind he was to poor drunk he met yesterday. At the same time, it made me full of hope and the urge to make some changes, right away, right from this moment. I decided to start with the shower and breakfast and then I wanted to clean my place, to make it look like home, instead of pigsty. Yes, I was going to change, I was going to start from the clean slate, opening the new chapter of my life.

And deep inside, I was so impatient for his call. I wanted to hear his deep, soft voice. The memory of his hands, stroking my back, or him almost hugging me, while he carried me to the bathroom yesterday, his masculine, sensual smell, all of it lingered in my mind. And that short, brisk kiss that I stole from him in my drunk stupor, somehow, I remembered it as well. And as much as I was mortified by the events of last day, I recalled those luscious lips and the solid frame of his body, when he almost ended up on me. I realized, that I couldn’t care less of hiring him, I needed him, the person that I felt undeniable attraction to- now, so much more, when my mind was clear from the alcohol fumes.

And then the curiosity and the fascination began to ensnare me. I got so nervous, waiting for his call, and what will come out of it, that I lost the appetite again, completely abandoning thoughts about breakfast. I needed to keep busy, so I started with the chores right away, but my mind was in the different dimension. Chris, his aura, his irresistible mixture of charm and gentle aura, were playing in the front of my eyes. I suddenly realized, that I developed a crush on him. He occupied my thoughts and I was remembering his beautiful face and his cute gestures. The way he would touch his lips, or glide his fingers on his neck, it felt as almost as he didn’t know, how beautiful he was and was ashamed of his looks.

When I was done with my house, it looked like a different place. It was clean, tidy, almost livable. Of course, it was nothing close to how I would want it to be, but it had to do for now. At least the stink was gone, and everything seemed in order. I was putting the clean glasses into the cupboard, when finally, I heard my phone’s ringtone. I picked it right away and was flushed with the warm wave of happiness mixed with nerves.

It was him. Chris sounded on the phone calm and collected, as yesterday didn’t happen at all. He asked how I was feeling and if I was available this evening, because he was finished in his office and could be in my place in an hour. I hoped, that I didn’t sound too intense, when I agreed right away to meet him, whenever he felt like. After the conversation ended, I felt like a young boy before his first date. The excitement was spilling over the brims of my being.

I decided to cook a light dinner. In the kitchen, with the side of my eye I caught the glimpse of the whiskey bottle. _No, don’t even think about it! Don’t be stupid, if he finds you drunk again, you won’t get another chance from him. Don’t try his patience, he’s been too generous already_ I reprimanded myself and hid the bottle under the sink.

The time flew pretty fast while I was busy with the dinner. I made a few things, thinking that he might be hungry after work and that the dinner would make the conversation easier, and we could discuss the plans. Maybe I could find out more about him, what kind of person he was. Considering, that I completely bared my soul to him and he saw me at my worst ground zero, I needed to show him, that I wasn’t totally forlorn, insane person.

I finished setting the table and put some music on, observing the place with the sober eyes, first in a very long time.

Of course, it wasn’t the setting that I would usually do, and I was known for my skills in that, when in the past I entertained and hosted parties. But it had to work out for now, until I would completely get back to my old self.

I heard the knock on my door and went to open it. He wore casual clothes today, but damn, he looked good in them. Tight dark wash jeans and black V-neck sweater were accentuating his amazing physical shape. He had a short leather jacket on and soft leather Italian boots.

The man could dress up, you had to give it to him, but I think he would look good in pretty much anything. _Or naked_ … _Wow, Dominic, slow your horses-naked? What the fuck are you thinking about? Don’t you remember the shock on his face after your stupid attempt to kiss him yesterday?_

“Hi, Dominic.” his smile had a deep, rich beauty to it that lit up his whole face. It was like a gift, every time it appeared,” how are you?”

He held his hand out for a shake.

“Hi, Chris! I’m fine. Thank you for coming to my place, I’m glad that you could make it.” I took his jacket and put it in the hall closet.

“Come inside, please. I made us a light supper, thought you might be hungry.” I pointed to the kitchen.

He inhaled and simply said,” Smells delicious. I didn’t know we were going to eat. But I thought I would get you some pastries from my favourite bakery.” He was holding a box from the Momma Rosa, my favorite place.

“Oh, thank you so much. But you didn’t have to bring anything, though I adore this place and didn’t prepare anything for dessert, so thank you so much!” I took the box and nudged him to the kitchen.

“Well, you didn’t have to cook dinner, but I appreciate so much that you did.” He was so straightforward and honest.” I’m rather famished. I decided to get home to change out of my office clothes and didn’t have a time to eat.”

“Would you care for a drink? I’m going to have just water, but please feel free to have some wine or a cocktail?”

“I think I will keep you company and have water too.” Chris was incredibly selfless again.

We sat down, and I served us some salad and roasted chicken with mushroom risotto. Chris praised my cooking, finishing his plate pretty fast. I offered him seconds, considering that my plate was still half full and started the conversation, trying to steer away from the yesterday events.

“Chris, I have to ask you. How do you manage to stay in such amazing physical shape? “

“Oh, thank you. I just play football and do some fencing in my spare time, but, I don’t do anything particular in a form of professional training. Gym is not my preferred space, it’s too confined.” He sounded uncomfortable, talking about himself.

And it was another pleasant discovery I made about him. He was very modest. Not like Leonard, who would boast about himself sometimes for hours, he was unpretentious in his opinion about himself.

To sum it up- he was perfect, and I was sober, so I couldn’t chuck my captivation with him to drunken neediness.

We moved to the living room and Chris got something out of his briefcase. He turned to me, “I was thinking about you, after I left,” at these words a pleasant shiver went down my spine,” and when I think, I always draw or sketch something, it’s a habit of mine, my hands move automatically, sometimes even without me realizing it”

_He was thinking about me!_  I wasn’t paying much attention after his statement, but then I shook the fog out of my head and heard the end of his sentence, “and this is what I came up with." He looked awkwardly at me, handing me a sketch book.

I opened it and saw drawings of a beautiful, contemporary styled place.

“I never push my opinion on my clients, but these reflected my thoughts of you and I just wanted you to see them,” Chris looked at me quizzically.

“Wow, this is precisely what I’d love to do. You have an amazing skill of reading people and getting exactly what they want.” I was blown away.

“Oh, thank you. So, what changes would you like to make?” he was all business again, with the pencil in his hand, ready to draw and write everything I would tell him.

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t change a thing! This is just too perfect! When can you start?” I was brimming with excitement.

Seems that my exhilaration got to him as well, because he finally unclenched his shoulders and took a deep relieved breath.

“Don’t you want to know about the costs?” he smiled apologetically for bringing up the subject of money.

“I’m sure, I’ll be fine. After sale of my house, I got a good chunk of money to spare, so I’m sure I have enough to cover all costs.”

“Well, perfect! I will draw the agreement and approximate pricing. After we’ll sign it, I can send the team to your house on next Monday and they can start with the bedroom? I want to do one room at a time, so you would still be able to use the rest of the house and be comfortable as much as it possible during renovations.”

“Right! Oh, thank god for you. You’re incredible. I am so lucky to deal with you. I feel, we’ll have a great time, making my home to look fantastic, so I would be able to finally start living. Oh, I miss entertaining so much. And you can count on invitation to every party that will happen here, I bet, you will get tons of clients out of it too.”

Chris listened to my chatter with a polite smile, and was nodding, not trying to interrupt my verbal diarrhea.

“I’m sorry. I should stop. It’s just I didn’t have a normal human interaction for so long. And, yesterday…ugh, I don’t know, if you ever can forgive me for being so imprudent? It’s just I didn’t have any sleep-in ages, I was feeling like the weight of my life was laying heavy on my chest and was pretty sure that I completely screwed up everything- instead going to therapy and dealing with depression, I drank and thought it will take away the sadness.”

“And then, I met you. And you were so kind, and it was so easy to talk to you, to show you my scars and let you in… But, I almost scared you away, without even getting a chance to know you better, when I decided to kiss you. I can’t explain what made me do it. The only thing I want you to know, I wasn’t looking for a comforting fuck, and I wasn’t trying to payback somehow to my cheating ex, by trying to sleep with you. And even though, I find you insanely attractive, I promise to control myself. I really want to be your friend”

“Ugmm, Dominic, can I be honest with you too?”

“Of course, this is the best quality that you possess. Please,” I made a hand gesture asking him to continue.

“So, in all honesty- I find you very attractive too.”

I made a sardonic sound, but he didn’t stop.

” And yesterday I backed away, not because I didn’t find you attractive, but because you were so vulnerable and so wretched. I would never want to make you my prey because it was so easy. I don’t use people like that, I would hate myself if I did!”

“Chris, I just remembered one thing. I think, before you left, you kissed me on the forehead and said, that I just need to sleep, and that everything will be better tomorrow, and I could try again. And I must tell you - forehead kisses are highly underrated. It felt like soft feather was swiped by magician over me and it got me rid of my nightmares and thanks to that, I slept as a baby.” I took his hands in mine.

“You are so wonderful, I can’t believe that people can be like that, and I don’t even know anything about you. Not a single bit, except that you had a brother with the same problem as I do. What happened to him?” I regretted right away for asking that.

How could I be so intrusive and impervious to his feelings.

_Idiot_ , I told myself, _look at what you did_.

Chris’s face was maimed by the inside pain. I touched something raw and it made him hurt.

He put his hands on his knees and after a long pause, exhaled and started to talk. “My older brother was an artist. He was extremely talented, his style was so unique and special, that he became very well known in a short time. His paintings were selling for astronomical prices. Everyone wanted to be friends with him, guys and girls wanted to sleep with him, he could have anything and anyone he wanted. He was my only living relative and I loved him more than anything. We were so different- similar in the looks, but total opposites in characters. He was wild. He became famous and opened his own gallery. And in his own way, he always tried to take care of me. His lifestyle was so different from mine, he used to drink and sleep around, never formed any relationship, except the one that he had with me. When I finished University, he helped me to open my own firm, and I was managing his business too. Everything was going well for both of us for a while, but he would get restless and bored, and then the drinking and clubbing will start again. He was burning his life, couldn’t get satisfied by just painting, he needed constant excitement and danger. He started a series of paintings, that were supposed to become the apotheosis of his career, but something was broken in him. He finished four of the paintings, when the accident happened. I still don’t know the cause of the fire, but he perished in it with his gallery and all his works. The only thing I got left of him -are those four paintings, that he gave me for safekeeping…” his voice cracked, and I noticed how white his knuckles became, from him trying to control himself.

I was lost. I regretted my stupid question but admired him for finding the strength to tell me about this tragedy in his life. Chris evidently loved his brother so much, and the loss was very hard on him. And another remorse I felt- was reminding him of his brother with my drunken performance yesterday. I understood how hard it must’ve been for him, seeing another man, destroying his life by drinking and neglecting the precious gift the said life gave him.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Chris. I can see that you loved him very much.” I was filled with sympathy to the guy, sitting across from me.

“I did love him. But lately he became detached and cold. We started to argue a lot. I wanted him to quit drinking, to start a stable relationship. His partner, suffered so much, he was one of my classmates from University, the engineer, and he was so forgiving, considering that Zack was behaving abhorrently towards him. He broke his heart so many times, with all the scandals in press about his life choices and people he was associated with. When he died, his partner, Stanley, didn’t have any rights to whatever was left after Zack, and then, after the smoke cleared out, we discovered that Zack spent all his fortune on horses and gambling. So, I still had his debts to pay off and support the grieving friend, who lost the love of his life, and to mourn the brother that was my only family. Any art pieces that didn’t burn in the fire were repossessed by the creditors and banks. And the fire was declared just an unfortunate accident, and I needed to live with the knowledge, that I will never know, what happened to Zack and why!” Chris was distraught and sounded so frustrated, angry and tired.

He rubbed his big hands on his face, as if trying to shake off all those feelings. I couldn’t stand it, I needed to do something, I sat on the side of him and hugged his shoulder with my hand. With the other hand I stroked his lap, trying to let him know, that he wasn’t alone, that I was listening and wanted to help.

I was glad, that I had enough brain capacity left, not to ask him about his parents. Obviously, he lost them too, considering that he didn’t mention them once, so I rightly assumed they weren’t alive. And I didn’t want to add anything else to his distress.

Poor, poor guy. He went through so much anguish in his life, but somehow managed to keep his ability and willingness to help people around him. He was so generous in his compassion, saving me from the hole, that I was digging myself in with my latest actions.

Chris’s face went very pale and he had some difficulty breathing. He was trying to hide tears, but I could see the trace of them in the corners of his eyes.

“I try not to dwell on this particular subject, but it’s still very fresh and hurts too much, I don’t know, when and how it will ever become dull, how it’s possible to forget and take easy,” he struggled with words, and smiled ruefully at me, “we seem to change places, now you became the person, who is trying to console me. I’m sorry, for abusing your time with my problems. And you were right, somehow, you can trust someone, that you just met, there is some connection that I feel between us and it makes it easy to open up to you…”

“I’m glad that you find me trustworthy enough to talk to me like that. I know, that I felt so much better after our yesterday conversations. Thank you.” I kept my hands on his shoulders.

His clothes were accentuating his physique so well, I could see the muscles on the broad shoulders, the sweater tapered down to his narrow waist and his biceps were prominent on his arms. His exquisite neck was contoured by the deep V, and I could see the strong veins on it, which pounced when he talked. I stared into deep pools of his eyes.

Something felt strained inside my chest. _Why do I want him? And why does he want to have anything to do with me at all?_

And then Chris startled me in an uncanny echo of my thoughts,” Dominic, why do you like me, what is it that you’re looking for?”

“Compassion. Honesty. Strength. Character.” I was listing all the qualities that I could see in him so clearly.

“You are embodying all this, and I envy and respect you so much for being that remarkable human being!”

Instinctively Chris covered his mouth, as I’ve already learned, was the sign that showed his discomfort. This remarkable man just couldn’t grasp the notion of people being in awe of him.

I moved his hand off and cupped his chin, bringing his face closer to mine. I kissed him, slowly, gently, just brushing his lips with mine, not intruding into his mouth. I stroked the strong jaw line and moved my hand onto his neck. He exhaled gently into my mouth and closed his eyes. I kissed his eyes, framed with dark long lashes and whispered in his ear, “Chris, look at me, please.”

He hesitated for a moment and then those green ambers were looking right into my heart. I saw so much tenderness, hope, and something else, that I couldn’t find the name for, yet, and it astounded me.

_Can it be? Nah? Or… can it be that he has feelings for me too?_ I silently prayed, that he did.

“Chris, “I took his hands and put them on my heart,” I want you to know that I don’t feel any pressure. You’re not playing on my vulnerability. I want you. I’m making the first step of acknowledging it, to vanquish all your doubts and fears.”

“I want you too, Dominic. I really do.“ he finally let go and kissed me back, so softly, so caringly.

I stared down at the slim, strong fingers on top of mine, I could feel the gentle pulse of Chris’s palm. I realized how little clothing I had on, compared to my visitor. My nipples felt tight and erect on my chest; my sweatpants were shifting a little uncomfortably around my groin. I glanced again in Chris’s gorgeous eyes and the determination in them, and as he crossed his arms, a ripple of muscles distracted me.

_Was I disturbed? Yea, right!.._

Chris’s sweater now rose alarmingly at one side, exposing a stretch of a hip. There was the smallest smudge of something dark above his hip bone, that was visible above his low-rise jeans. I realized it was a tattoo, and my mouth suddenly went dry for some "unimaginable" reason. My gaze fixed on it, fascinated. My eyes traveled over the full stretch of Chris’s shoulders and chest, the taut muscles of his stomach. His hair got mussed up, with the ends of it twisted behind the ears and upper neck. From time to time he pushed the hair off his forehead with an impatient hand. I watched the movement with astonished delight. Every time. My heartbeat stuttered and re-settled to its regular rhythm. The closeness of Chris’s body, his scent was making me muddled, unhinged. I wanted more. Kissing him was suddenly not enough, but I needed to see that he was ready and could respond.

I moved my body and pressed down to him. My head dipped against his, and my other hand gripped softly behind his neck, tangling into his hair, tugging him further against me. The muscles of Chris’s shoulders tensed as I pressed his body up against the sofa more tightly, pushing my chest against his. I let my mouth descend on his Adam’s apple. I kissed him again, more sensually and passionately. I heard a soft gasp; a moan swallowed by my eager mouth. I imagined him flipping open the button of his jeans; I had visions of Chris, sliding his long, supple fingers down into my clothes; of him, stroking parts that were hot and sweaty, and sensitive to every finger touch…

I looked at him again-his cheeks were flushed, his lips plump and moist. It was too much, I cursed every God I’d ever read about and paused, my hand on Chris’s neck.

“Chris, tell me what you want. Is it too much?” I didn’t want to seem too clingy.

In the answer, he pulled my arms closer and hiding his mouth in my hair, whispered, ”I want you.”

I had never felt such desire. A desire that wracked my gut, demanding me to be wrapped around Chris, with his tongue in my mouth, and his hands down the front of my pants.

“Dominic, are you OK? I’ve seen you wretched and tense like this before, it is different this time though?”

“Different?” my throat felt too tight.

“Passion…” murmured Chris.

I saw the flicker of his eyes as they traveled to my mouth, then back up.

“It’s so thick, that it feels like I can touch it…” I could hear a harsh panting breath that I thought was my own, but it may have been Chris’s as well.

I couldn’t believe this man had gotten into my mind, under my skin so quickly. I was scared. I already knew the smell of his light, expensive cologne; I knew the tone of his voice and would recognize it within a crowd of people. I didn’t care about anything else anymore. The only thing I cared about was for him to want me. Because I desired him in return. And badly.

Why was I so bothered if he did or not? Why I was afraid of rejection?

I wasn’t used to sexual rejection. Sex was one of the few areas of my life where I mostly had more success than failure. I didn’t want to wait any longer, I was afraid that Chris would change his mind, coming to his senses.

I slipped my hand around the back of his head, tugging him toward me. My lips rested against the firm, moist warmth of Chris’s mouth. My tongue probed at the tight lips, begging for more, my hand tightened on the smooth, slim neck, as if to stop Chris from pulling back.

But he didn’t. I felt that I could devour Chris. I sucked and nipped at the firm flesh as if I’d never tasted anything so good. My heart was hammering so loudly, the vibration hurt my eardrums, and my chest ached from the tension of trying to hold Chris’s body close to mine, when at any moment it might be wrenched away. My other hand slid around the man’s broad shoulders and down his back, caressing the muscles firmly—touching the shape of him, tracing out his warmth and following the flow of his pulse, my fingers tugging at the soft fabric of his sweater. His hand grasped at my waist.

_God dammit!_

Chris’s fingers tightened on the narrow strip of my naked skin, under my t-shirt and his hips pressed against mine. I heard a strangled groan, and knew it was my own. I was vividly aware of my cock, hot and heavy, swelling greedily and pressing against the thin fabric of my pants. I wanted to slip my hands up under Chris’s sweater and feel the tight skin. I wanted to put a hand to the dark-haired man’s crotch and caress his cock through his pants. I wanted him so much, it shocked me. I’d never been aroused so violently, so quickly in my life. I ached to go further—to touch Chris all over, to tease him to intimacy.

And yet I was terribly afraid I might find the other man not as aroused as I was…

_Which is it to be? Do you want this or not?_

I tasted the amazing moistness of Chris’s mouth on mine and felt the hot tip of his tongue after he allowed me the entrance. The pressure of his chest seemed to burn against my skin, even though we were both clothed. I let my reactions take over, letting the gorgeous warmth of desire slip through my veins and relax my astonished muscles. I put a hand to Chris’s waist and was elated to feel the bare living muscle under my palm. The man felt the same as he talked: solid, lively, and strong.

The touch was as good as I’d imagined. As I’d dreamed.

Chris licked the creases of my lips and the corners of my mouth. Our noses brushed, and Chris’s evening stubble scraped across my jaw, the slight abrasiveness both startling and stimulating. Just a kiss. I had never felt so disoriented. It was just a kiss, and yet everything was going to be different after it. He opened his mouth and let my desperate tongue enter him again.

_Everything. Everything will be different_!

Some time passed before we parted, gasping for breath. My limbs were aching with need and a fearful hunger. I had no concept of how long we'd been in each other’s arms, pressed against each other’s body, tasting each other’s mouth. I stumbled back as if pushed, slipping out of Chris’s grasp.

The other man leaned back, body limp, against the wall of the sofa. His eyes were fevered, his hands trailed in the air, as if he still held me to him.

“Shit….” I gave a low, shocked gasp. “That was a fucking kiss, right?” I couldn’t find a single word to better describe how it felt.

I wasn’t sure I even knew how I felt. I watched the shallow rise and fall of Chris’s chest, the high color of his cheeks, and the wisps of hair on his neck that were stuck with sweat to his skin. His mouth was swollen from none-too-gentle use.

_My bad..._

Chris’s tongue slipped out and wet his lips, as if they were suddenly very dry. His eyebrows rose slightly.

“I should go now, I think,” he ground out.

We stared at each other one more time, but there were no more words.

Then he left my house…


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris changes his mind, with the perfect timing. The following is pure happiness, sex, the beginning of something big...

**Chapter four.**

 

After Chris left so abruptly, basically just ran out, I rationalized it in many ways, for many hours. My mind was as dark as the night that enveloped the city, and full of turmoil. It’s not like we have any routine. It’s not like we’re in any kind of partnership—barely any kind of friendship. We’ve known each other for a very short time.

I was thinking and remembering the details, how his body was so alert, his breath, when I was kissing him-rocky, heavy, on the verge of waning. I felt as if another part of me was taken out at that time, examined and unveiled and caressed. I couldn’t explain what was happening to me. My only satisfaction was, that for most of the time Chris seemed to feel the pleasure too.

It was a completely intangible feeling, though.

_Was this how limbo felt? Or hell itself_?

I knew that self-preservation was something that left me a long time ago. I was incredibly upset. This man was everything I wanted, and he was not here, seems he was not on the same wave length as I was. I needed to know what was holding him back. I knew, he wasn’t in the relationship, didn’t have a boyfriend or partner so, was it something about me that made him to keep me at the arms length?

Chris’s face was in the front of me… his eyelids looking heavy, as if he were dreaming. It was so damned hot. I thought of the hours spent kissing his mouth, stroking his hair, his smooth neck, his perfect body. I felt my heartbeat speed up again, but not from the anxiety this time. My thoughts were on Chris’s voice, his hands, the musky sweetness of his flesh. His image was around after this night, and I was compiling a whole portfolio of those memories. Of clothes messed up, of mouths meeting, and the heat and the groans and that fabulous body under my hands….

It was insanely sensual! _So, why? Why won’t he give in? Why was he holding up?_

The raspy knock at my door, shook me out of my confused state. I went to open the door.

Words left me, and I just gasped - Chris, in his own flesh and blood, was standing there with stormy eyes and his hands curled into the fists. He stepped from the corridor, I moved back one step, he took two forward, closing the gap. All in total silence. Then, he breathed out the air and the words.

” Dom, what are we doing? Are we just fooling around? I can’t just do that, I need to know, what is it?”

“Well, we certainly doing something.” I tried to joke.

 “Sorry, I didn’t mean that to sound like it did. Sort of." _Dom, you are an idiot,_ I thought, after saying that and regretting it, as Chris’s eyes got pained and dark.

My voice had sunk to a throaty hiss. “So maybe the time has come to move on,” I murmured.

I ignored Chris’s shocked expression, hurrying on. “To something more, I mean. Do we want more, Chris?”

We were just staring at each other. My breathing sounded too loud to me, but then, so did Chris’s. I remembered Chris’s fingers, gentle yet questing, ghosting gently and teasingly over my back. I remembered arching in his arms, caressing his back in return—running my own speculative fingers almost down to the tight buttocks. Chris was watching me with the show of mixed feelings on his face. Yea, we both wanted more of that. I was panting like some hungry animal, feeling very hot. Chris was so close, I reckoned that I could just slip my tongue out and lick this gorgeous, inviting dip on his neck, above his collarbones.

Finally, his lips twitched, and my mouth filled with the taste of desire. He took me in his arms and sighed lightly, “You said it,” Chris whispered. He didn’t need to say anything else.

Our whole bodies communicated with silent cries of need.

“You going to do anything about it, then? After all, you’re—” I was interrupted...

“Showed announced at your door, after leaving like a scared piece of shit?” He smiled ruefully. “I want to do something about it, all right? And I want to do it now.”

He pushed me into the room and up against the wall, cutting off my shaky laughter with a fierce, clumsy kiss. He knew his mouth was greedy, his tongue probed, his teeth nipped at my lips. I didn’t resist, in fact I grabbed back at Chris, inviting it. He ran his hand under my shirt, stretching it forcibly up to my shoulders, trying to get to the bare skin. As he peeled it off, I tugged at Chris’s waistband, jerking his sweater off, scraping the tight muscles in my eagerness.

“I want you,” Chris groaned. “Like this.” He couldn’t take his eyes off my naked torso, off my tightening muscles.

My throat hurt, and I snarled. “Want you too. I’ve wanted you for longer,” I gasped, like it was some kind of contest. “Just been waiting.”

“What for?” There was an ominous tearing noise. Chris slowed down, when he realized that he was being a little too aggressive with my clothes.

“To see what you thought about it. What you wanted. With me.” I twisted my body away from the wall, stumbling back toward the sofa. I dragged Chris with me, though he went more than willingly, his mouth reaching for mine all the way, his hands touching and grasping, and sliding away in frustration, when his awkward steps unbalanced him.

In the future, there would be nights when we would spend long, sensual times undressing each other slowly, caressing each part of the body as it was uncovered; savoring the gradual exposure.

But tonight, it felt, as we’d melt away if we didn’t get naked in the next forty-five seconds.

I watched as Chris shrugged out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them to the side, ripping off his boots and socks. _Naked. Oh my God. He was naked_!

I grabbed for him, and he grunted, reaching for me. He gazed hopefully up at me and then dropped onto the sofa beside me. _Perfect_.

I held him close, kissing him, pressing up against that gloriously nude body, thrusting nipple to chest, warm groin to shivering thigh. My boxers went the way of all the other clothes, kicked and thrown to one side. I was naked as well, and my cock was hot and thick and free. Chris’s was tugging impatiently at its bed of dark curls. It reared out, seeking contact, brushing against my equally swollen shaft.

Chris groaned. “Fuck, that’s good,” gasped he passionately. He gazed hopefully up at me and I felt the heat coiling up inside me, far too quickly.

I’d never had so little control of myself as of now. My groin ached, and my cock was slippery, leaking pre-come, the skin stretched tightly over it. I started to caress and pump Chris with both hands. When I looked at him it felt as his cock was swelling even further, desperate for the increasing pressure of my fingers-encouraging, caressing, cajoling.

He looked like he was begging for completion. His stomach slid with sweat against mine, our thighs tangled in a muscular mess, half on and half off the sofa. His free arm grabbed at whatever skin he could find, both to caress and to anchor himself against the enthusiastic rocking of my hips.

“Wait,” he gasped.

_The hell I can_.

“Wait!” he cried again, until I forced myself to listen over the rushing in my ears. “I’ll come. Too soon…Want more….”

“Oh, you do now?.. ” I teased with the smirk.

Chris pushed me back into the cushions and got on his knees in the front of the sofa. My aching cock was pulled impatiently, circled briefly by Chris’s fervent fingers.

“God…,” my gasp rushed out of me…

The fresh air of the room was chill against my heated skin. My cock bobbed heavily and eagerly outward from the groin, desperately seeking attention. Chris’s fingers slid down the shaft, cupping my balls possessively. Then his other hand slid back up over the crown, spreading a thin trail of pre-come in its wake. I bucked my hips, thrusting hungrily into the touch. And then the fingers were gone, and there was something else warm and firm teasing my arousal, flicking its tip into my slit and sipping at the leaking drops.

Chris’s tongue, his mouth- embracing me. It was gorgeously warm, lapping around the rim, following the trail of the vein, making me thrust up again, straining to reach more of it. I thought the begging in my head might have slipped out aloud. Was that why Chris was laughing so softly? His breath warmed the curls at my groin.

“So good,” he murmured. “Rich. Tasty.” But the words were muffled as he gradually drew more of my cock into his mouth and started to suck.

I thought my skin would burst. I didn’t know it was possible to be so swollen with desire. My cock felt scorching hot, and my blood raced around my body. My sight was blurred, and my groin ached all over. I gripped so hard at the cushions underneath me, that I thought the fabric would tear. When I arched my hips up to thrust into Chris’s mouth, his hands came down sharply against me, pressing my hips fiercely back onto the sofa. His mouth was the one doing the thrusting.

“Soon,” I whispered warningly…

I blinked hard, trying desperately to clear my sight, to waste not a second of this experience.

But Chris’s head slid slowly up and down, driving me crazy, his licking loud and greedy, his mouth nuzzling closer and closer up to my pubic hairs. I shuddered, and he laughed at this evidence of a swiftly approaching tension, it was a low, humming laugh, reverberating around the already painfully sensitive flesh of my cock.

“Yeah. I see that. Very soon….”

I grunted loudly, unable to hold it back. Shivers of anticipation rippled across my exposed flesh. I never had a blow job like that, I couldn’t imagine why I ever thought that ones I had, satisfied me before. It was so different, and it rocked my world.

“Come for me,” said Chris, his voice low and chocolate-rich, his lips shaping the words around my cock.

I obeyed without the question, my body giving up uncontrollably, and my hips slamming against Chris’s chin. I came—gloriously, fiercely, intensely. It all burst out of me, spurting, looping, spilling into Chris’s mouth. I couldn’t stop my hands from embedding themselves into the curly head buried in my groin, tangling themselves in the thick, soft hair, and forcing myself even deeper into Chris’s luscious mouth.

I swallowed a sob.

_Would I ever experience anything that sweetly -sharp again?_

“Ouch.” Chris slipped his mouth off my cock, still laughing softly, though I couldn’t hear any offense in it. But I quickly let go of his hair. My mouth was dry, heartbeat still racing. My cock was still throbbing with the aftershock of ecstasy and legs trembled as if I’d been overstraining at the gym.

“So good,” murmured Chris. I grinned in reply, unable to deliver more and collapsed into the soft sanctuary of sofa’s cushions. My legs were cramping from the tension, I looked at Chris, he just laid on the floor, with his limbs thrown aside and a warm, pleased smile on his face. He slid out his tongue to lick gently at his lower lip, collecting a stray drop of come. He watched my widening eyes, his own are so dark, so delicious. I stirred and focused on his body. It was dark in the room, the candle, that I lit, before he came back, barely giving any light now.

Reflections from the city buildings outside picked through the wide front window, lighting patches of the floor and table. The ache to touch him was so strong that I groaned aloud.

I noticed a beautiful blossoming Japanese cherry tree tattoo, completely covering the right side of his torso, the last branch, right under the nipple, ending in the letter “Z”, made out to look like a bird ready to fly off. And there was something else, something that I felt, when Chris was on top of me and I was stroking his body, it was thick and rough underneath my fingers. I had tons of questions for him. I slid down from the sofa and sat on the top of him, pinning his arms under me. I traced my fingers again on the keloid surface of the scar around his upper abs.

“Chris? What happened? How did you get it?”

He sighed, “Five years ago, when Zack’s liver failed from the fourth stage cirrhosis, he needed a transplant, and I was perfect match for that. So, this is the scar from the surgery, that I tried, not very successfully, to cover with tattoo.” He shrugged, blushing at his own shyness.

I leaned down and kissed and traced my tongue on every centimetre of that brutal reminder of the tragedy that happened to him when he was very young. I kept kissing his naked torso, lowering myself, savoring Chris’s reactions. His cock jutted out, heavy and hot with need.

“Your turn.” I folded my hand tightly around his cock and started to stroke him. Steady and slow. He sucked in a breath. _God, it was good_. The excitement of touching him, the smell and feel of Chris’s body, the fierce concentration in his fabulous eyes….

“Dom, wait.”

“You don’t have to do it.” But his whole body was leaning toward me in silent pleading. Please…

I reached out a hand and slid it behind his ass, tugging the lower body in closer. Chris sucked in an excited breath, his muscles clenching at my touch. His cock reared out from his body, thick and blood-red with his need. It nudged against my nose and extracted a soft moan from him at that move.

“Dom, if you don’t want….”

But my fingers gripped him harder. “Your smell. Your taste. God… so good.” I groaned.

The tip of his cock brushed across my lips, and I answered with the lap of my tongue. We shifted to get into a better position, and my strokes became longer and stronger. Chris was whimpering like a baby. I know, he wasn’t particularly proud of that, but it was all too much for him to resist. I dragged my tongue up and down the shaft, and at the end of each upstroke, I slipped my lips over the top, just capturing the hot, leaking crown in my mouth. Then I licked back down to the root, my tongue flickering underneath, catching the skin of his balls and tickling the skin where his inner thigh met his groin.

“Fuck, Dom, but you do know what to do with that tongue.” Chris flung his right hand out to grab at the arm of the sofa, to steady himself somehow.

His knees shook, he was barely holding himself still. The pulse in his temple throbbed, and I could feel how his heartbeat raced faster and faster. Chris’s arm pressed against his hip, his other hand was resting on my ass. Breathless, he just watched me bopping my head back and forth. My tongue rasped gently up and down his cock, teasing the skin up and down, then repeating the torture again and again. Then I lifted my head, looking up at Chris from under my tousled hair. I felt his whole body -tense.

Chris eyes reflected forest greenery with the gold of the Sun. His top lip was swollen, a startling red against his face. I was tending to his straining cock, strong and hungry, caressing him like a succulent dish. _Wow_ , he was completely undone, and I’ve never seen anything more erotic in my life. This man, literally dying from pleasure in my hands. I felt things inside him unraveling, the threads racing away throughout his veins and nerves, so swiftly, that he stood no chance at all of keeping control. His body convulsed as if electricity ran through it, and he shouted aloud with ecstatic, agonizing surrender. The rush of his climax hurtled down through every conduit of his body and into his cock. As my mouth slid away from the jerking shaft, the come burst out of him, a thick stream that spilled out and spattered all over my mouth and chin, dribbling down on my neck.

Chris shivered, he shook all over. The waves of his climax kept swamping him, his body kept shuddering. And then the madness was passing, and I could hear his breathing again, although it was harsh and loud. He relaxed his hand, the fingers that were painfully tight against my arm, and focused back down on me.

“Dom?” It sounded like a question, but seemed as he really wanted to know if he still had the power of speech.

I smiled at him, the man gazing back up at me was fucking gorgeous. His hair was messy, and there were tufts of it stuck with sweat over his forehead. The depths of his eyes seemed to be swirling more like a whirlpool than the steady ocean of trees before. He lay back on the floor, naked, staring at me with a satisfied pleasure, and nursing the rather obvious signs of an amazing orgasm…

Chris’s skin was flushed, his face was gleaming with the traces of sweat, and he whispered under a breath,” Dom, you are a dream.”

I kissed his shoulder and whispered back,” I’ve never been like that with anyone before. Please, don’t run away again…”

“I won’t,” his smile was so apologetic, “Sorry, I was stupid and scared.”

I took his face with both hands and staring in his eyes, asked,” Of what?”

He kissed my palm and sighed,” Of falling for you too fast, of the intense need for you…”

“But, it was me, who made the first step, and was too forceful. I came on too strong and probably seemed desperate!” I couldn’t let him take the fault.

“You were honest, and I didn’t want to use you, but after I left, I saw, that you couldn’t run from the feelings. Or you could make two people despondent. And you don’t deserve it.”

“Chris, oh, Chris, if you could only know, how you make me feel… it’s too hard to describe, but I won’t let you go, no, you belong with me-can’t you see it, we destined to be together!”

He hugged me close to himself and kissed my matted hair, “I do feel it, please, don’t let me go. I don’t know, which one of us need the other more.”

I dragged the decorative throw and a cushion from the sofa, putting it under his head and covering both of us, intertwining my limbs with his. My head was on his belly, fingers slowly following the traces of the scar and the tattoo, over it. His hands, gently massaging my back, warming me up and slowly dragging me to sleep. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of warm security to cajole me into relaxing doze.

But before I drifted to sleep, I whispered,” Can I ask you for a favour?"

“Sure, what is it?” “Can you, please ask the guys, to do one thing first? Can you tell them to get that fucking mirror out of my home, first thing, before they will start working in the bedroom!”

Soft laughter was the answer to my question…


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When guys are trying to get some work done, but can't get the hold of themselves, from just being close to each other and another mindblowing sex ensues in the middle of all of it, it seems, they would never be able to finish the job...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, far, the story shaping just the way I want it. There would be more chapters to post, I reckon-at least 8-10, we'll see. Thanks to all people , who found the time and will power to read it. Please, let me know, if you like it, because I do, lol.

**Chapter five.**

 

I woke up from the nap, and groaned a little, stretching out my cramped left leg. The pair of us were still tangled together, my head laying heavily on Chris’s chest. We were still completely naked. My heart and my groin swelled again, looking at the man underneath me. I also saw the drying trails of my sperm over the firm line of Chris’s jaw, and plenty more over the soft pulse of his throat.

_Shit, our cleaning job was totally ridiculous_.

Chris’s lashes fluttered slightly, and he opened his eyes. He moved his jaw gently, as if he were testing its mobility and touched it with his hand. “Hmm, sticky…” “Uh-huh.”

I nodded and grinned. My whole body felt hot again, the pulse was thrumming through me. It had been a long, long time since I’d been so excited. Chris’s flushed skin, the pale spots of come all over him, made me struggle to find enough breath.

“I want to apologize for my poor aim…?” Then I caught sight of Chris’s expression, and just shut up.

“No apologies.” Chris sounded resolved. “No jokes.”

“I know, but, I am sorry. I think we need a proper shower. Can you move? You’re too big for me to carry you into the bathroom.” I smiled, loving the picture I was seeing and trying to hide the excitement in my lower abdomen.

Chris shifted, experimenting with his limbs. “My muscles are stiff, and my skin feels tight, so the shower sounds like heaven.”

I turned to gaze at the man, and the wide eyes stared back, deep with an unfathomable expression. Chris’s face was still soft with sleepiness, our kissing had made his perfectly outlined lips look mollified and plump. My nerves thrilled at the memory of them on both my mouth and my cock. I watched Chris’s muscles when he yawned and stretched his hands above his head.

I swallowed loud, “Chris, you were amazing!”.

His eyelids dropped heavily, covering the mischief, I briefly saw there…then he opened them and caught my gaze. “Dom, there’s so much more to come…”

I shivered from the anticipation.

We helped each other to get up and stumbled in the bathroom, lips sealed in the deep kiss. In the shower, I stared at the fresh skin, followed the lines of muscles down the back of Chris’s thighs, gazed at the slight glimmer of sweat in the hollow behind his knees, as it caught the light in the bathroom.

The scary thought went as an electrical current through my brain, _Dom, you fool. What if he will tire of you, of your body and your company? What then?”_

My suppressed sob startled Chris. He turned around and looked at me worryingly. “Dom, what is going on?”

I did feel like a fool obviously, but still braved the answer,” I’m scared that you will get bored with me and leave. I asked myself, what I’d do if you wouldn’t want me around anymore. Making love to me, watching me, laughing with me. And I can’t bear that thought, because I know, that my heart won’t be able to take it!”

“God, Dom, how badly that bastard hurt you that he totally killed your ability to believe that you are so worth to be loved? And how can I prove to you, that you are so wrong, thinking that I can get bored with you? You are so amazing; didn’t I show you that by coming back?”

“Sorry, Chris. I have a tendency to overthink things and complicate my life and lives of those around me. You’re right, my experience made me paranoid, but I wasn’t afraid to show you my true feelings, letting you to decide what to do with that. I want you to know, that your honesty and goodness as attractive as your physical looks.”

A soft, guttural sound came out of him when he grabbed me in the bearhug and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. Well, he proved me wrong and I just ascended into heavenly bliss of kissing this magnificent man.

After the shower, felling refreshed and awake, we finalized the details of the renovation plans and set up the schedule for all the work to be done.

Chris was planning on bringing the crew on next Monday and starting with the bedroom, as I didn’t use that room. I was thinking of doing my writing in the nearest café, during the daytime, to escape from the noise of the builder’s tools.

When I told Chris about that, he came with the idea of me working in his office, “I have enough space in the building, I’m barely there, because I’m usually on the working sites or in the meetings with clients, so you would have all the privacy and quiet to get your writing done in peace.”

I was hesitant for a moment, I really didn’t want to overcrowd him with my presence and add pressure on him, but he just brushed it off, saying that I’ve being silly and that he would love if someone would actually use the office.

So, decision was made, and it left me elated with joy and anticipation.

Chris needed to go home. I was dreading that moment, but I had to swallow my disappointment and play it cool, the man needed at least to change his clothes… If it was for me though- I would never let him out of my sight. The feeling of haven and safety that I felt with him, beside the slow burning passion, were the things I never came across before. His inner strength was my haven, sheltering me from the harsh reality of the world outside. The only thing kept me from grabbing his hands and begging him to stay, was the knowledge that I will see him tomorrow…

 

After a week, the transformation in the bedroom was finished and we were tasked with an exciting job of decorating it. I loved the passion that Chris was putting into it. He said, that his goal was to make it a real home for me, and to reflect as much of me as possible in the style of it. We were selecting fabrics for window covers, the furniture, the rug, the wall art and lots of little essentials that were making it unique and contemporary.

It might’ve gone faster, if we could keep our hands off each other, but of course it was impossible. I didn’t know what was wrong with me nowadays. When I was writing, I seemed so uncertain of things, so easily disturbed. I also seemed to be constantly horny, always dreaming of Chris’s strong, muscular body underneath me, hot and sweating with desire, his yelps of pleasure when I caressed him, when I would discover another erotic zone on his sensual body…

We were sitting among the patterns of fabric, thrown all around us, when I lifted my hand and touched Chris’s fingertips with mine. He gasped from the strong surge of energy that passed between us. We sat there for a moment, palms a fraction apart, our fingerprints pressing gently against each other’s. For a second, Chris closed his eyes. I felt as if something had circulated between us. Something shared, something beyond the mere touch of skin on skin. He opened his eyes abruptly and gazed into mine. His expression was an astonishing mixture- it was vulnerable, scared, and yet touching too. I felt my heartbeat stutter.

“Kiss me,” Chris asked me under the breath. I leaned forward and touched my lips to his.

Kissing Chris continued to be the most astonishingly good feeling I’d ever had—the slight hesitancy in that first second, then the glorious lips moving under mine, and opening ravenously to take my tongue. The heat and the taste and the joyous promise of where it might lead…. I felt my cock swell with readiness, and my knees spread open a little to accommodate it.

“I want you, Chris.” I said softly, leaning eagerly into the kiss and sliding my arms around his waist. I wanted to possess his mouth, suck his tongue against my own, taste that taste forever.

When I finally lifted my head, Chris was panting for breath. “Get these damned clothes off,” he growled.

“Do you want to go to bed?” I asked hopefully.

“Who needs a bed?” whispered Chris. “I’m going to have you right here.” He watched, amused and excited, as my breath caught up and I watched in return, how his pupils dilated.

“Unless you need the comfort of your mattress…?”

“We managed without it before” I gasped, when he pushed me down to the floor, flat on my back.

He started to anxiously remove my clothes, his impatient hands were tugging my shirt off, and I lifted my arms, letting him to peel it off me. My sweatpants and underwear went next and landed on the pile of the fabric swatches. Chris sat back, admiring his work, he looked at me naughtily and laughed, seeing my throbbing, erected cock.

“Is it because of thoughts of me, or you just got so excited from working on our project?”

“Damn right it is about you! I was hot for you the minute you came in. You think I greet everyone like that?” I grabbed his shirt and try to yank it over his head.

“Your turn. Give me that bare flesh, for which I was yearning for at least two hours that we’ve wasted, looking at the samples!”

“Hey, I was supposed to be in the creative mind…”Chris opened his button up and I latched on one of his dark, erected nipples.

He stroked a warm finger along my swollen shaft, “and now, I can’t keep that thing under control, when I’m supposed to have my mind in the creative mode.”

He lowered his head and licked my cock, slowly, tentatively, dragging his tongue over the bulging veins and then taking the crown in.

That knocked the breath out of me and I just grabbed his neck and moaned loud, “Closer Chris,.. I want to be inside… of your mouth…ooohhh”

He drew his tongue gently away from my cock, watching, how the swollen flesh bobbed and beckoned shamelessly to him. He clambered between my outstretched legs and lifted them to rest on his shoulders. I gasped when I was shifted even farther along the floor in the process. Now, he could rest his head more comfortably at the level of my groin. His mouth settled over the crown of my cock, tormenting it. His tongue reached under my balls and he suck one into his mouth. He did that, just because he could. Of course. Then when I gasped with pleasure, he ran his tongue back up to the tip of my shaft, licking up the stray droplets that oozed from the slit. I always being loud during sex, and Chris found it to be a huge turn-on, so when he took almost three-quarters of my length into his mouth at only the first attempt, my inhibitions just flew out of my head and I shouted in ecstasy. I’d never known anyone to have such an effect on me before.

Chris’s mouth attacked me. The lips sought out every crinkle of sensitivity, the tongue slid into every crevice of my nerves. Only trouble with Chris going down on me like that, was that if he wasn’t careful, I would come way too quickly.

“Chris” I gasped out. “Slow, slow. Get yourself naked—now. Don’t want to spill in your mouth. I want you inside me. Want your cock… making me come.”

Chris let go of my cock and I whined from the cold air hitting it. He was fumbling with the zipper of his pants, and I wanted to help, by my hands didn’t seem to follow orders from my muddled brain. My mouth got watery, heartbeat got too fast from just looking at Chris’s stunning body. Muscles on his thighs were dancing in a slow motion, the biceps are strained with his effort, trying to hold himself over me and his abs were so prominent, so well contoured. His smooth skin just begging to be kissed, stroked and nibbled on. He had a perfect amount of hair, mostly located on his chest and thinning out into a happy trail, like an arrow, showing the way for my tongue to follow.

The two of us sat, panting and wild-eyed, half on the discarded clothing, half on the polished floor.

“Okay here?” I snarled.

“Okay anywhere,” Chris growled back.

He reached forward, but I twisted my body, grinning at him and he stumbled on the floor, unbalanced. He turned on his back and I pressed my mouth down on him, grasping and pressing his arms to the sides.

“Want you…and I’m going to get you, but my way!” I was pressing my thighs to his.

He’d been teased back to a full, aching erection—and I reckoned, that I could guess exactly what my lover needed right now. That would be my hands on him, my mouth, my body, swallowing him whole….

“Want you.” It was only a whisper from Chris this time. A pained one.

I was straddling him, beneath me Chris gazed upward, his chest heaving with short, impatient breaths. I gazed lovingly over his gorgeous torso.

_Delicious_.

I folded my hand around his cock, slowly, I slicked it around, teasing him to an even thicker swelling. Chris thrust his hips up to try to meet my body above him.

He gave a soft sob, “…Dom, I need….”

“Leave it to me,” I demanded. “I know what you need, don’t I? Just like you know what I need.”

Chris peered up at me through his eyes, half-closed with lust. I was letting the sensations wash over me, absorbing it like a sponge. His sounds, his smell, his touch, texture of his skin under my hands-the things that kept my mind occupied all the time.

It felt like I was buried… smothered… suffocated… burning.

I started sucking on my fingers, drawing a couple in and out of my mouth, making the wet sound. In and out, rhythmically. Then I did same with my entrance, stretching myself, getting ready to accept him. I watched Chris’s eyes widen and his mouth open in a soundless “O”. He forced his hips towards me, unable to control himself.

“Just a second, babe,” I pushed him down and reached for the pocket in my pants. I got condom and lube and started to open the packet, when Chris, grabbed it out of my hands and swiftly sheathed himself. He opened the tube and lubed himself and my opening generously, his hands trembling and impatient. He ran his hands over my buttocks, sending shivers all over me. Then, he gently pulled my butt cheeks apart and I lowered myself on his iron hard-on.

He looked like his breath was knocked out of him, his eyes almost teared up. Chris placed both of his hands on my waist and helped me to slide down, then lifted me up and kept it at a slow, steady rhythm.

Now, it was my turn to gasp, he was filling me so perfectly, my insides were enveloping him tight and his thrusts were getting deeper and more precise. When, I gained back some ability to hold myself, he moved his hands on my cock and started to give it strong tugs, jerking me closer to the orgasm. Chris reached out another hand and took hold of my rearing cock with both hands now. With each move, my cock slid in and out of Chris’s loose fists, slick with pre-come, the crown- swollen and red. He lifted his head and nibbled on my nipples. I was riding Chris, slowly rolling my hips in unison with his movements. The sweet, overwhelming heat was building up in my abdomen, spreading from there all over my body. I was looking in his almond shaped eyes, sparkling with incredible wantonness. The combination of his perfect cock inside of me and his hands on my leaking erection, filled me with anticipation of incredible pleasure, and was making me to lose myself in a very fast approaching climax.

“Chris, I’m close, can’t hold it anymore…” I cried out, stroking his nipples, twisting them with my fingers.

“Come for me darling. Let go. I’m with you. I’m ready!” with the next thrust he found my prostate and sped up the pace, hitting it with every prod.

“Shit.” Chris sounded awed. He began to move in earnest, encouraged by my passion.

I sank lower, my entrance clenching at the base of Chris’s cock, then sliding back up and down again for another assault.

“Tell me, love…” I slammed my hips hard on his body.

“I want to come inside you. I want to swell until I can’t bear it anymore and then just let go while you ride me. I want you to beg the same as I will and shout the same as I will, and then your body will shudder along with me, and you will tighten up around my cock when you come, with me—” the fever in his eyes, the ache was so deep inside him, it seemed to come from below the floor.

My limbs were shaking, skin dampened with sweat. I knew how orgasm felt, but it was something different. It was sharper, sweeter, more poignant. More devastating.

“Yes….” Chris hissed. A brief moment of shock passed on his face.

“With me?” He gritted his teeth, pumping my cock, holding back the last spiraling seconds of his own ecstasy.

My eyes couldn’t focus on Chris’s anymore, but I nodded, crying out. “With you.”

Chris came, his body arching up sharply, lifting his shoulders off the floor. He grabbed hold of my waist as trying to hold himself on the planet and climaxed, crying and shouting, making sounds like genuine sobbing.

I could hear myself cry of surprise and pleasure, my head went down, and I came all over Chris’s hand and belly. I felt how muscles of his lower body seized in delight and shock, his lips brushed against my face. My warm come trickled down between his fingers as I shuddered above him. Chris’s eyes looked heavy and he closed them with relief. All I could hear was the harsh rhythm of our breathing.

When I nudged him, whispering for us to get back on the sofa, he groaned and let himself be tugged by me, back up. We let sleep to take us, because we really had no strength left in our satiated bodies. The only thing I was sure of, was, that he still held me close.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pheww. So much hapenning. The family visit that guys paid to Dom's parents. The huge success of Dom showing Chris to his relatives, beautiful conversation about the growing relationship before they left for a dinner visit. The huge surprise, that Chris got for Dom and of course a lot of sex, sex, sex. Hot, mind blowing sex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were made for each other. No one will make me to admit that pairing is not sexy enough to gorge on it, at least I do and with pleasure. You can join too, *wink, not in the bedroom, I, meant in reading it.

**Chapter six.**

 

I didn’t know what woke me up some time later. My body was stiff and weary, and I realized I was still folded deep into the couch. Chris’s slow, sleepy breath tickled my throat. We were both still naked and Chris’s body lay heavily against me. I tightened an arm around his shoulders. My own breath was calm and astonishingly content. My thoughts wandered more deeply.

_What’s happening here? To me? To us?_

It was so fierce, so exciting.

Chris yawned gently, “Feeling okay, Dom?” he asked, drowsily.

“I don’t know how I feel,” came my unexpected reply. “I don’t know how I feel when I’m with you.”

“Um… is that good or bad?” asked Chris, his brow furrowing.

My face was half-buried against Chris’s neck and I couldn’t see the other man’s face very clearly.

Chris, didn’t wait for my response, his voice was gentle but with an odd tone to it. “I’ll tell you how I feel. I feel damned excited and desperately horny. Because of you. Then I sometimes feel confused, and disoriented, and almost irrational. And that’s because of you too. I’ve never felt that way before, Dom.”

“I know, that it’s all exciting and pleasurable, but tell me, what do you want? What are we doing here?” I won’t let go easily.

“It’s hard for me to describe. I’ve never been with someone, not sexually I mean, no- I mean actually been with someone, in the relationship. Never wanted to…” Chris scratched his chin, looking sheepishly at me, “I am excited by you, this is the best I ever had. And I want it to never end!”

“You want me? With all my baggage, insecurities and doubts? You want me as I am, not just as a sex partner? Is it what you’re trying to say?” pushing further, I saw some determination on his face.

“Yes, dammit! I want all of this and more. I need not only your body, I want you- the person, that I think I’m falling in love with!..” Chris shouted, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. “Grow up, Dom, you got me, you have me completely and all!”

“Chris, I’m in love with you, you know that you are not a rebound. You are my salvation and I want to give myself to you unconditionally!” I didn’t know what else to say.

I knew, Chris understood, but I could still feel the tension running through us. I rested my head on Chris’s shoulder and my tongue went searching for his. Chris opened his mouth to accept it, though a little reluctantly at first. His limbs shivered with instinctive delight under my touch, and I felt his cock stir against my thigh—a little weary, but optimistic at the thought of more intimacy later on.

“Chris, I just want to tell you this. I’m not a sexy butterfly, who will jump from cock to cock, looking for a cheap physical satisfaction. I commit myself to you. And you can do whatever you please with it. I feel often as I am nothing, as I don’t matter on my own. You complete me, for me- you are the refuge in which I can hide to survive the stormy times. You are becoming the important part of me, giving me the purpose and reason to exist.” I exhaled disrupted, scared of hearing his reaction.

“You know, what so precious about our relationship, at least to me? That is didn’t start out from just lust and physical attraction. It came from something deeper, more emotional. I love you Chris, I am totally and fully in love with you!” I was pleading with him.

“I am offering myself to you. Not just for sex, which of course is mind-blowing, best sex I’ve ever had in my life. I want to be with you. During the daytime as well, being seen in public, as a couple…” I took his hands; my smile was marked with sadness.

“Dom, you have me. Body and soul. I bind myself to you too. I’m ready to take this relationship to the next level. I’m in. All of me!” Those words made me remarkably happy.

Wrapped in this moment, I jumped off the floor, and grabbed my keys from the coffee table. “Come on. Get dressed. We are going to order the copies of my keys. Now!” I pulled him off the floor and kissed him passionately. “You got my heart; now, I’m giving you the access to everything else” I whispered taking long breath.

“Nope, not now. It can wait. I need something different to confirm our love. Let me show you…” He smiled enigmatically and pushed me towards the bedroom.

After he tucked me in, Chris went to take a shower. I tried to stay awake, but after such an emotional and deep tête-à-tête, I felt exhausted and somehow drifted to sleep again. I woke up to hands on my hips and lips on my stomach. Chris’s hair was still wet, and cold drops fell on my skin. He was laying between my legs, and his tongue was moving over my stomach. I got immediately painfully hard.

“You’re awake,” he said quietly and moved lower.

My breath caught up. My hips arched up toward him. He’s already anticipated me, and before I expected it, I was pushing through his lips, feeling his tongue moving around my head. I grabbed his hair before I even knew what I was doing. I felt bad about it right away, though. Knowing how much I hated it when guys did it to me.

“Is this okay?” I managed to ask.

He stopped and looked up at me in a surprise, and I wished I kept my mouth shut. He smiled. “Of course.”

He put his tongue on the bottom of my shaft, licked all the way up to the top. “Is this okay?” I couldn’t believe he was teasing me.

I clenched my fingers in his hair. “Chris, please….”

“What?”

I pushed his head back down. Not too hard. Not to be mean. Pushed just a little and said, “More, Chris.”

He smiled again. “Anything you want.”

His mouth closed over me again. It seemed like everything was more intense with him. The water dripping onto my stomach was cold enough to give me goose bumps, but his mouth was so warm. He spent a lot of time circling my ridge with his tongue, teasing that soft spot below my slit. He sucked hard but only on the head. Pressure built and built, and I had to push deeper, but when I tried, his hands held my hips to the bed. I tried to push his head, but he didn’t let me. Just teased around the top, over and over, until I cried out, “Chris!”

I actually felt him smile then, and the pressure on my hips was suddenly gone. I thrusted up. I shoved his head down. That sudden warmth was sliding down my length and was overwhelming. Like a dam breaking. Orgasm hit me so hard, I almost cried out. Bit down on my lip hard enough to taste blood. Pulled his hair so hard, I think it was going to come out in my hands. He just pulled me in deeper, holding my hips so I wouldn’t pull away. That beautiful agony tore through me, out of me, into him, and still he held me there, until all that was left- was the shaking of my body as I was trying to catch my breath.

When I opened my eyes again, he was smirking down at me. He kissed me, licked my swollen lip. “You can pull my hair anytime, Dom.”

_How did I get so lucky? Where this amazing man was all my life? And the biggest question of all- why he loves me? How on Earth, he got so deep under my skin, so fast, that I can’t imagine living without him?_

I was still trying to collect my breath, and to ask him another question on my mind.

“Chris, I want you to meet my family?”

“Isn’t it a little too fast? We’ve been together only for four weeks?” the deep crease formed between his brows.

“I know. But, the last time I saw them, was when I was moving out of my house. And you know, what kind of condition I was at that stage. I want to show them, that everything changed, that I have changed- I am sober, healthy, productive and most of all- content and happy! And I really, really want to show you off, you are so gorgeous that it would be a crime to hide you from them!”

“Wow, Dom, you make me sound like a prize pony. I’m so honored!” he was yanking my chain with his infectious laugh.

“Stop it. You know, what I meant! I’ve never been with anyone that makes my life so full of joy and I’m sure, they would fall in love with you at the first sight, same as I did!” I kissed his hands fervently.

I knew, that Chris has been orphan since he was a young boy, and then losing his brother left him all alone in the world. I wanted for him to feel the warmth of family home, and knowing my parents and sister, I knew they will make him loved and appreciated! Deservedly!

So, I set plan in the motion next day. My sister -my partner in all crimes since our childhood, had agreed to organize the gathering, and I knew that everything will be perfect. I told her a short version of Chris’s life and she was saddened to hear that he was left all on his own. She was a mother and as any mother’s-her heart went out to him right away.

The Sunday came up fast and we were on the way to my parent’s house. Chris was fretting with his button up, asking me for a hundredth time if he was dressed properly for the occasion. It was so cute, to see the man, who would drive me to the heights of the insanity with his lovemaking, been so obsessed with my family’s impression of him. He asked again if we got the right presents for the kids, and if my Mom would really like a box of exotic tea collection that he got for her in the very special tea shop. If the bottle of Burgundy was the right choice for my Dad, and if my sister was really interested in the collector’s copy of the first concert of Queen.

It was such fun, teasing him about all of that, but deep inside it was making me all mushy and warm with the thoughts of how much I loved him.

Anyway, we finally approached the door, with Chris still trying to straighten his unruly hair and the minute the door opened, we were swamped in the hurdle of hugs and greetings from all members of my family. My Mom, being true to herself, planted two big smooches on both of Chris’s cheeks and twirled him around to get a better look at her son’s boyfriend. With the huge smile of approval, she hugged him once again, for a good measure. We were pushed into dining room, where, after the introductions were done, everyone delved in the bags to see their presents. The approving squeals from the boys, told us that our choices were a hit. My Mom was owwing and awwing over her own, and my Dad, was caressing the bottle of rare Burgundy with a big appreciative smile.

Chris, seemingly relaxed, the tension in his body disappeared, and he was whisked by my sister on the house tour.

When they came back, his cheeks were a little blushed, and I took a moment, while everyone was getting to their seats at the table, and pulling him aside, asked,” What Jemma told you? Why are you all flushed like a girl before her prom night?”

“Ugmm, she thanked me for bringing you back to life, for giving her beloved brother back to her, the way she remembered you, before the… you know…” embarrassed, Chris touched his cheeks, that were red and warm.

I laughed throatily, enjoying that side of him so much, it was just delightful.

“I’m going to show you my appreciation tonight too, when I will get you all to myself!” I kissed his nose, keeping laughing at his scared impression, when he looked around, to make sure no one heard that.

“Dom, Chris, come on, darlings. Have a seat and let’s eat!” my Mom brought us back to reality.

The dinner was so much fun, with everyone sharing their favorite stories and lavishing Chris with love and adoration. After we helped Mom to clean the table, everyone sat in the living room and the games started.

Chris and boys were playing against me, Jemma and her husband Dan. Charades were our first choice and Chris’s team was beating us mercilessly. Kids were ecstatic, laughs and giggles were going all around, and my parents were sitting, looking at us with pure happiness in their eyes. I couldn’t remember when I had so much fun, spending time with my family. When I went on the binge, I pushed everyone out of my life and my family was not an exclusion. So, I understood, how pleased they were, seeing us all, having the best time and making family home full of joy and bliss.

Boys wrapped Chris into playing the Xbox games with them, he was a real hero to them. While he was occupied, and Dad was dozing off in his favorite chair, after drinks and food, the three of us retreated to the kitchen.

“OK girls, dish. What do you think. I can see you bursting out at the seems from the need to share.” I teased my Mom and sister.

“Oh, Dommy, he is absolutely precious. And what a looker. Just gorgeous! And so polite and with such good manners. Real gentleman. I am on the cloud nine for you, my darling.” My Mom was gushing excitedly about my man.

“Yes, Dom. You did so well. He is all, that Mom said, and he is so creative and warm. I couldn’t wish for a better companion for you! I can see, how happy he makes you feel and I love him for that already!” Jemma, wasn’t skimpy with her own praises.

We were leaving after getting our trunk filled with leftovers of Mom’s cooking, saying our goodbyes and making plans for the next visit. Everyone was so happy and joyous, hugging us and telling us, how glad they were that we came and thanking us for presents again.

After we finally got in the car, I turned to Chris and said with wink,” You were a big hit with my family, darling. You charmed everyone, proving to me, how right I was about my feelings. I did fell for you, from the first moment I set my eyes on you. I’m so lucky, that I followed my instincts and didn’t let you go, no matter, how clumsily I showed it to you in the beginning.”

“It is hard not to be nice to your family. They embraced me so warmly and without any doubts, I couldn’t expect something like that. I think it has something to do with your own perception. And they kept telling me, how happy I’m making you, but they don’t know, even half of how you make me feel. I can’t describe to you the feeling of home, the way I experienced it tonight. You’re so lucky to have such amazing people, who love you unconditionally.” His eyes were huge and shiny, I was seeing so much depth in them, the true soul of a man I was in love with.

I couldn’t wait to get home to kiss those beautiful eyes, the soft contours of his lips, his classical nose and the little vein, running through his temple. I wanted to map every inch of his superb body with my mouth, feel those pulsating sensitive points, that I kept discovering every time we made love. The need to have him was so strong, that I threw out the idea of getting home first, out of the window. I wanted him, I wanted to have him now. I started to caress his knees, going up his thighs and massaging them with both hands.

Chris stopped the car and looked at me, smiling knowingly. He knew right then, what was going to happen and embraced me in a tender hug, finding my mouth.

My kisses were getting hungrier, my hands slipped down from his shoulders to his waist and I started to open his belt, when Chris put his hands on mine and whispered, “Dom, please, hold on. We can’t do it here, in the open, please, let’s just get home.”

I sighed, frustrated, knowing deep inside, that he was right.

“Yes, sure, you’re right. You just have to understand that I can’t help myself. When I look at you, touch you, smell you, just think of you- my willpower goes out of the window right away. You have this unexplainable hold on me, I can’t control my impulses. It is scary, how strong they are.”

“I have the same feelings. I barely can control myself, but we have to be adults about this, and can’t behave like two horny teenage boys. I promise, I will make it up to you, when we’ll get home. Believe me, darling!” he kissed my throat and sighed exasperated.

I looked at him and growled, “So, what the hell are you waiting for. Push that pedal to the floor, Wolstenholme, or I swear, I won’t care where are we now and will just jump your bones!” I didn’t have to repeat my threat, Chris was already going with over the speed limit…

After I stopped grumbling and calmed down, knowing that I would be fully rewarded for my patience, I noticed that we were on the unfamiliar route.

“Where are we going? It’s not the way to my home?” I looked at Chris, who was wearing the one of his sly smiles.

“Took you while, hmm? I thought that it’s finally time for us to spend time at my place. You were always so adamant going there, so I decided to keep it a surprise.” He stopped the car in the front of a very chic modern building.

We got out of the car and Chris picked my overnight bag, that he packed and smuggled into the car, hidden between bags of presents that we carried to the party at my parents. He took my hand and we stepped into a beautiful lobby of a posh condominium. We were greeted by staff and Chris gave his car keys to the valet. I think, my jaw was still in the “dropped” position, seeing the understated luxury around us.

_Why, all of a sudden, was I nervous? I felt as I was immersed in some weightless vacuum, where instead of a regular air I was surrounded by hot haze._

“Well, mister. You never told me, that you lived in a place like that, I would stop declining to spend time here.” I was still unnerved by everything I was seeing.

We stepped out of elevator and Chris opened the door.

“Fuuuck, Chris!”, my manners disappeared from seeing the view in the front of me. ” Are you a secret millionaire? Look at this place! Wow, it’s amazing! “I dropped the bag and kicking my shoes at once, ran into the flat.

“Wait, let me show it to you. I was not pushing you to see it before, because I wanted to finish something special. I hope that you’ll like it…” he took my hand and pulled me to the door at the end of the corridor.

He inhaled deep and swung the door open. There it was… the most fabulous library/office. The light from the outside was hitting the rows of books on both sides of the room, the magnificent mahogany table facing the window, with heavy plush coverings on it. The room was furnished in a classical, old-fashioned style, the deep leather couch and armchairs, heavy renaissance candelabras, a splendid art on the walls. The only modern things from this century, were a computer sitting on the desk and an ergonomic chair. I turned around with my mouth agape to meet the worried eyes of my lover.

“Yes, to answer your question, I didn’t want to show you my place, until my project was finished. I want you to move in, while the renovations are still happening at your place, and sought for you to have your writing study, where you can work, undisturbed and in peace. So, there it is- surprise!!! I wanted to finish the study, because I want you to work from here, not in the office anymore. I want you to be able to write at any moment that writing muse will strike you. Without waiting, until you’ll get to the office. I want to watch you, sitting here with a cup of tea, deep in your thoughts, your hands flying over the keyboard, while, I crawl on the settee and just enjoy that view. Dom, will you please move in with me, I want you to live here and not only during renovations, I would love to make it permanent arrangement.” His voice was unsteady, he was twisting his hands in anticipation of the answer.

“God, Chris! I’m dumbstruck. You’re right-surprise it is. I was not expecting anything like that at all…Oh, yes, sorry, yes, of course I want to live with you. That would be a dream come true. It would be wonderful, thank you-you’re so thoughtful. Shit, I’m a writer and it’s hard for me to find the right words.” I stepped to Chris, taking his hands in mine and pulling him into tight embrace. “Now, show me the rest. I want to see it all.”

Chris’s place was as eclectic and fashionable, as you would expect from the decorating expert. Everything was whispering of the incredible taste of the person, who chose to arrange it into a sophisticated masterpiece. I loved everything about it and I think Chris, judging by the sounds I was making, was extremely pleased and proud of his efforts. Every room was a testament of his impeccable abilities to build something unique. He managed to turn a normal flat into the artful display of his work. I already knew, which room, beside the library would be my favorite.

The stunning bedroom, with the most comfortable and inviting bed and soft, warm lighting and fantastic fireplace, that looked so deliciously sinful and inviting.

“I an going to make the most exquisite love to you on this bed. And I have a suspicion that that plush faux fur rug on the floor might see a lot of action too. You, naked, in the flattering fireplace light, on the white fur- seriously, you in so much danger, mister.” I winked at my boyfriend.

Chris laughed in his throaty laughter. “I think, that I like this picture. I want to have you in here, and in every other room. I’m going to make you beg for mercy, don’t think even for a moment that you already experienced every move in my arsenal!” He sounded so seductive, looked so breathtakingly beautiful, that my cock was already in “play” down in my pants.

Chris shoved me onto the bed, tearing my clothes off. I thought I might protest, but then Chris’s impatient lips were on my cock, and his strong, confident fingers were probing at my entrance, and my body opened out to him, as if my very soul was blossoming itself.

“Damn,” I groaned. “That might… just… be enough. Don’t you ever dare tell anyone how fast I will come.”

“So, shut up and relax,” growled Chris.

He slid his fingers inside me and I could feel him searching for that very spot, the one he always seemed to find so very easily and surely. He was a quick learner too. He found it.

I felt the ripple of agony and ecstasy roll from my head down to my curling toes. Suddenly all the jokes had gone, the banter had deserted me. I could feel the saltiness of tears at the corners of my eyes, and I got scared of what it might mean. Perhaps the shock of the evening was finally catching up with me. Perhaps… it was something else.

Chris dragged his tongue along the vein and he crooked his finger so that it pressed one last, sweet time on my prostate. I cried loudly when I came in his mouth. Very loudly, with a voice full of ecstasy and anguish.

I cried Chris’s name.


	7. Chapter seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whooh, it will turn pretty hot at the end, but before we'll have some short glimpses of guys past lives again. And Chris will surprise Dom at least a few times during this chapter. Oh, joy. I was elated, writing about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is fun. It is drama. It is sex. And it is love. All mixed together with two best characters in my opinion.

**Chapter seven.**

We were laying in the bed, draped in the warmth of goose down cover and the tranquility after another astonishing sex. My fingers were tracing the “Z” on Chris’s torso and his were stroking my back. The letter from his tattoo, reminded me of the question, I wanted to ask him.

“Chris, I saw the art in the library. There were four paintings, are they?..”

“Yes, they were last pieces that Zack did. This is the only reminder I have left of him. They are the short story of our relationship. How we started as young boys to the last one, that depicts us as young men, it shows our love and friendship. He promised to be here for me, to take care of me, to never leave me alone. But he broke his promise...” His voice shattered, he was trying to control himself to not let the tears out.

“Chris, I would not leave. I’m not going to abandon you. Do you believe me?” it was so overwhelming to see the pain in his eyes.

My heart was splitting into pieces. I did touch the part of his soul, that always be grieving, missing a big piece that never can be replaced. I felt ashamed, because it sounded as I was stalking him, prying into something that was only his, his personal vault of emotions. I couldn’t find the right words to explain to him, that everything that concerned him, was a part of my life as well and that if he wanted, I would never bring that subject up ever again.

“Before I met you, I had this dream. I saw my brother, we were sitting in his apartment, having one of the rare heart to heart moments, when he was sober, loving, caring brother, that he could be sometimes. So, Zack was asking me about my love life and I told him, that I wasn’t seeing anybody. My life was evolved around business and building the name for my company. It didn’t leave any space for my personal happiness. Plus, there was a matter of keeping an eye on Zack, trying to save him from self-destruction.” He sighed heavily and continued,” so, in one of his rare sobering moments, Zack told me that until I would learn to love myself, I won’t be able to make someone happy. He said that it would always stay in the way of the commitment. He told me, that one day I will meet a man, who I would fall in love with, and that I would need to forgo any doubts and just let the feelings do the talking for once, instead of my brain.”

I looked at Chris, struck by his honesty, admitting something so private.

“Chris, can I just ask one thing? Is this man, that you met and decided to let in, is it me? Please, say it is!” I tried to soften the tense situation by inserting some pun.

Chris sighed happily, “You are, you know that you are! The one and only-you are.”

At this moment, I couldn’t imagine what the appropriate answer could be, instead, I’ve put all my feelings in a deep, dizzying, earth-shattering kiss.

“You know French call orgasm “la petite mort”- the little death?” I whispered into his ear.

“Well, then, you’re my dear are a serial killer”, Chris smothered me in another possessive kiss.” and I’m going to give you the weapon…” he put the keys from his place in my hand.

_Oh, the joy! I was elated! And humbled at the same time_.

My lover had planned a little celebration of our relationship and took me out for a dinner. We ended up at the new Italian place, that was really “happening” at the moment. The gourmand elite was flocking to it, for their scrumptious pastas and ambiance.

Across our table were sitting two banker/broker types, with one of the guys spreading this obnoxious, full of himself quality, making the wait staff dance around him, like he was some kind of big boss.

The position of our table allowed us to see everything that was happening there. The waitress delivered their first course and this pitiful excuse for a man, took one of the oysters that were on the plate and made the most deliberate slurping sound, looking at the young waitress pointedly. Poor girl almost burst into the flames, she was so embarrassed.

Chris, loudly cleared his throat and motioned the girl to our table. She was so happy and grateful to him for saving her from the jerk.

Suddenly, the guy sneezed so loud, so abruptly, not even bothering to cover his mouth.

Chris was working on trying to curl some pappardelle around his fork and without lifting his eyes just said under his breath” I can imagine what kind of noise he makes when he is “cumming”.

The fork fell out of my hands in a huge fit of laughter, I couldn’t breathe, it made tears come out of my eyes. The waitress was barely holding her giggles, busying herself by pouring water into the glass.

Chris, watched me, all innocence himself, as he didn’t just make that funny remark, happy that he made me laugh.

“This is precious. You, my love are hilarious. I am stealing it for my book and not crediting you for that, no questions about that. It is a perfect joke, just spot-on. Thank you for giving me this idea and making me laugh.”

Chris excused himself and went to use the washroom. While he was there, I took the glass of wine that he was nursing the whole evening and inhaled the aroma. I was still maintaining the sobriety but was just curious to get whiff of a Chris’s choice. Swirling the dark purple wine around in the glass, I inhaled deeply, taking in aromas of blackberry, plum, licorice, and spice. I lowered his glass, and a wave of déjà vu hit me so hard, my breath caught and my hand shook, sloshing the wine. I set down his glass before the contents ended up staining the crisp white linen tablecloth.

Two years ago, to the day, I’d been sitting at the table in the other restaurant, waiting for my boyfriend to join me. Leonard had never shown up. My time with Leonard together had been a challenge, filled with extreme and painful lows. One of the most painful I’d experienced, since meeting my boyfriend, in fact. Now, I understand that his excuse for not showing up was so lame, not to say more, but, it was the first time in months that we decided to go out to celebrate our second anniversary and I was still full of love and hope. After he stood me up in the restaurant, Leonard told me that he got stuck at work, even though we made plans time ahead and he should’ve been free. He blamed his boss, for being a selfish jerk and making him to stay at work. I wanted to ask him, why he didn’t even call me, but decided not to start the argument. We went out the other day and Leonard was on his best behavior.

Now, I understood how blind I must’ve been, how stupid I had to seem to him, if he was fooling me that easy. My mood changed to foul, and there was nothing I could do. Every time something reminded me of him, I ended up feeling miserable and distraught.

I made a big effort not to go to that rabbit hole again and not to spoil the evening for Chris. He didn’t deserve it, he was so patient and understanding when I had my moments, but I was scared that even his tolerance might come to the end.

I shook my head, as trying to discard bad thoughts and put a smile back on. After all, I was accompanied by a perfect man, I felt the glances of the patrons, laced with the envy, wishing they had someone like him with them.

Strong hands landed on my shoulders, seconds before soft lips brushed against my ear. “Waiting for someone?”Then those warm lips were kissing the side of my neck, causing me to shudder.

“He just arrived,” I said, my voice a little breathy.

Chris set down, a dazzling smile on his gorgeous face. My stomach clenched, and my pulse instantly sped up. Chris had the ability to strip me of my breath and to lose my voice with just a simple look. Add a touch and a kiss, and I was a trembling, needy, and so very lucky love-struck fool.

He was dressed in a dark blue Armani suit, dress shirt, a gold and navy silk tie. My arousal flared at the sight before me and mingled with pure giddiness, as I realised again that he is mine. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand to hide my huge grin.

One of Chris’s brows went up slightly and he tilted his head. “I love the shudder and the flush of your skin that my presence evokes, but what is it with the smile?”

I bit my lip and shook my head, but I was sure that happiness was radiating out of my eyes when I said, “You look amazing in that suit.”

“This old thing?” Chris asked, pulling at the lapels of his jacket and the sly chortle curled his lips.

“I’m afraid that I have a big competition tonight, please, please, don’t pay attention to all the signs of desire from other guys. I can see how they positively eating you up with their eyes.”

“Don’t be silly, Dom. From the moment I saw the heartbroken look on your face when we first met, I promised I’d never make you feel that way. I will keep my promise. You are the most important thing in my world and I will never, ever be the cause of that look on your face.”

A lump formed in my throat as the emotions welled up in me, and I had to swallow hard before I could respond. “I love you” was the only thing I could squeeze out past my constricted throat.

Chris brought my hand to his mouth. “I love you too.” He pressed a kiss to my knuckles.

I promised myself then, that no matter how extremely busy our life will be, we will start each morning with a kiss and end each night wrapped in each other’s arms. We also will never go through the day without saying I love you.

I ran my thumb across Chris’s finger as I spoke. “So you're going to tell me what plans you have in store for us, beside that?” I had no clue what my lover had prepared; I’d tried to find out to no avail.

“We’re going to enjoy a romantic dinner together,” Chris informed me foxily.

“And after the romantic dinner?” I asked, picking up the conversation.

“It’s a secr…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” I grumbled and pointed my fork at Chris threateningly. “You know, I hate secrets and surprises!”

“Oh, come on Dom, you’ll ruin the surprise,” Chris said, completely ignoring the cutlery risk and casually swirling his wine around in his glass before taking a sip.

“Chris,” I said warningly.

I was scared and hated surprises after my experience with Leonard and felt a little edgy not knowing what Chris had hatched for us, but I trusted that whatever my lover had planned, it would be a night or a week to remember.

“Can you tell me now?” I begged as soon as we were in the car and headed down the highway.

Chris stole a glance at my pout and grinned. He had to give himself a lot of credit, because I had used every trick in the book to get Chris to reveal the secret, but he’d stayed strong. Not an easy task when I stooped to sexual teasing until Chris thought he’d lose his goddamn mind. When he ignored the newest attempt, I huffed out a breath, but the grin on my face and the fact that I was still holding Chris’s hand,my thumb rubbing along Chris’s, ruined the attempt at frustration.

Chris wasn’t being difficult or cruel, he was bound and determined to make everything perfect.

“At least I’m not blindfolded” I mused, as I watched tentatively out the windshield.

“This could be arranged, darling, you just keep complaining and I’ll mute you too!” his laughter was so infectious.

The car came to the stop. I reached for the door handle and started to pull away, but Chris refused to release my hand. When I turned and looked at him with a confused expression, he tugged me closer. The second our lips met, I no longer tried to get away; instead I wrapped my arm around Chris’s neck and deepened the kiss. I pushed my tongue past Chris’s lips, licking the back of his teeth and causing a tingling sensation to race down his spine. I suddenly needed more. More skin against skin. Needed to have him beneath me. To be inside him. Chris growled into the kiss, jerked back, and threw open his door.

“Let’s go,” he said hoarsely, his breaths coming in short huffs.

_Damn, I needed to get us to the bedroom, naked, and wrapped in each other._

Chris opened the door and pushed us both inside.

“Go to your study and come out in five minutes!” his voice was almost harsh from trying to keep me from jumping his bones.

I turned around and did as he commanded. The anticipation was killing me.

“Dom, come on out! It’s ready!” I jumped quickly, when he called my name.

Champagne for him and my sparkling water were now chilling in a silver bucket, candles were ready to be lit, the covers were pulled back on the bed, blinds were drawn, and body oil and lube sat within easy reach of the mattress. From the low whistle and hum of approval coming from me, he understood that he had done well. His plan was probably to take it slow, making it last, however after the hot kiss we shared in the car, Chris’s body had other plans. More immediate ones. Before I could make it too far into the room, Chris grabbed me and pushed me against the door, his keys clanking on the floor as he pushed and pulled at my clothing.

My arousal kicked into overdrive and I was achingly hard. Chris deepened the kiss, devouring my mouth as he tried to get me naked as quickly as possible. He made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat when the buttons on my shirt refused to cooperate, and he grabbed the material in both fists and yanked, sending buttons flying.

I pushed at his shoulders, separating us just enough to speak against Chris’s lips. “Let me do it,” I said, breathless.

I started to toy with my clothes, the bulge in Chris’s pants growing underneath my seductive gaze.

“Screw it!” he tugged at my belt and we fell on to the bed. He pulled down his pants before I even stopped bouncing on the mattress. I watched him, his eyes dark with lust as Chris unfastened his own pants and pushed them down his hips before snatching the lube from the bedside table.

And there I was for a surprise that he wanted to make for me. He bent down and started kissing my body, following every inch with his hot, burning lips. He found my nipple and twisted it between his teeth, teasing it lightly, sending electric vaults of shiver all over me. His hands coaxed my cock and he was cupping my balls so ever gently, but it was igniting the animal need in me. He put his fingertips into my mouth, letting me suck on them, coating them in my saliva and then, bending down, he started to massage his crease, slicking it with my fluids.

I held my breath for a moment, hardly realizing what it meant for me. Chris was giving himself to me, he was letting me to take him and be the top. You would understand my hesitation, because I was surprised, indeed. I would be totally content with curling into his broad chest and kissing his spectacular body from the top to the bottom. I had a lot of favourite spots and so much more to explore.

I was so fascinated by Chris’s features, every piece of him was the work of art. The art to be studied, explored and cherished. But my lover, had a totally different agenda on his mind, as his actions were showing. The “Z” bird was already flying away and taking me with it on the another incredible journey. And I was willingly following it.

“Chris? Are you sure?” I still was amazed by his indications.

I kissed the perfectly sculpted shell of his ear and moved my tongue down to the smooth skin of his throat and added more butterfly kisses to plush, crimson colored lips with the most delicious taste inside them.

“I can’t describe to you the feeling of touching you, your scent is so bewildering, and I just want to encase myself in it. I want to devour you, to drink you all to the last drop, denote your body as mine, to put little stamps of ownership with little marks,” I lightly nipped on his skin, leaving a little teeth symbols of desire.

“Want you always be mine! I crave possession of you!”

“I’m all yours,” he got out between panting breaths and grasped his thighs, opening himself to me. “Please… Dom. Take me.”

I got on top of him. _My need was so powerful- my head spun._ I grasped Chris’s leg, his skin warm and soft, the muscles flexing beneath my fingertips as I pushed it up and back.

“Damn, I need you,” I groaned.

I forced myself to be gentle as I ran my fingers along Chris’s crease. Even if Chris was in submissive position, he still had that brooding, sensual confidence that made people take a second look. And his eyes…. Looking up, I was no longer able to resist gazing into those gorgeous pools of mysterious color. He was an exotic painting, full of emotion, feelings, just magnificent.

I was very conscious of Chris’s body underneath me; his shallow, shaky breath; his racing heartbeat. Mirroring my own. A primal sound escaped him as I pressed myself against his ass. I leaned down, taking his mouth in a hungry kiss. Chris’s entire body tightened briefly as I slowly thrust my hips and buried myself deep inside. His strangled cry of pleasure vibrated against my tongue and lips, and I fed him back his own sounds as Chris’s body clamped down hard on me.

This inflamed passion made our sex not only one of love and friendship, but one of pure physical thrill. He was becoming my everything.

“Dom!” Chris cried out, his back arched. He moaned and cursed, his body trembling as he continued to mutter incoherently.

My thrusts became erratic, as I fought to keep my own orgasm that had begun to unfurl, from exploding, until I groaned, “Come for me.”

Chris hissed through gritted teeth. He threw his head back, and a harsh shout echoed off the walls of the room as he gave in to his orgasm.

It was futile to stay in control in the face of Chris’s pleasure-filled sounds and the look on his face. I froze, my body coiled tightly, and I came deep inside Chris with a loud scream of my own.

Spent, I collapsed and buried my face in the side of Chris’s neck, gasping for breath. We lay there together, my hands clutching the back of Chris’s neck, legs spread and limp against the mattress. We were breathing hard, hearts pounding from the exertion, but damn we felt good.

Chris was suddenly, strangely serious. “Dom” he, murmured into my neck, “I wasn’t properly alive until I met you,” he said, simply. “I don’t know how else to describe it. I have no talent for sentiment, I know. But look what you did for me.”

I lovingly caressed his cheek “You’re my inspiration. You’ve opened my world. Opened me.”

“I can only admire your talent.” Chris’s modesty was boundless. He laughed. “Listen to us. I don’t know about you, but I never said such things before in my life.”

“Hold me. God, I just have an enormous need to write. You know, that my next novel is about us, I depict us as I see, it’s a raw truth!”

Chris turned his head slightly and bit the lobe of my ear.

I grunted. “Yeah. So, I guess the writing can wait until later.” I smiled and slid my hand along Chris’s belly, tracing gently across his tattoo.

“I don’t even need you to see the words, Dom. I can taste them in you.” He meant it too. His mouth was warm and welcoming and giving. “And maybe you’ll let me be your sanctuary.”

I laughed, shakily. “Works for me.”

I slid further over his body, my hands reaching to touch possessively, to stroke, to caress. His body started to heat up; a solitary trickle of sweat ran down between his thighs. The sheet finally slipped off the bed...


	8. Chapter eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is going well for our boys, Dom shares his dream with Chris and they get really excited about the new project. But... the ghost from the past will show its face and we'll see, how guys will deal with this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing, have fifteen, no actually almost sixteen chapters ready, looking forward to share them with you all.

**Chapter eight.**

 

“Chris?”

“Yes, Dom? What did I do? Why so serious, all of a sudden?”

We were having a Sunday brunch in one of the little cafes that became our favorite spot for hanging out, relaxing in a very soft ambiance, enjoying a superb food, read or talk about anything. The staff became really friendly with us very fast, and I think not only for a reason that we were leaving very generous tips after each time. It was because of my partner. Chris’s warm, sweet personality always won everyone around. I watched Chris as he thanked the young man, our waiter, who flushed and then weaved away to another table. People tended to flush around Chris all the time. I  had once explained,that Chris should be more prepared for that effect, because unless you were used to it, the full force of his charm and good looks was like being hit by a cricket bat. The man didn’t even have to say anything or smile specifically at a person; he just embodied glamor and sensuality. He was not afraid to show his vulnerability, which some people would wrongly interpret as a weakness, when in reality it was showing his strength, and his confidence- that was making him incredibly sexy. I’ve never met anyone in my life who can mix those two things together and be so irresistible. He was like a magnet, people wanted to talk to him, to open to him, share their personal things, ask for advice. He was endlessly kind and generous. He used to donate his time and money to different charities, and we started to volunteer for some city programs.

He was incredulously patient and understanding, and I decided that it was a right time to ask him, if he will help me to develop a sponsor program for underprivileged kids.

I wanted to organize some courses, that will allow those kids to flourish in the safe environment and develop some writing skills. It would help them to start using their free time purposely, to advance in the school and teach them how to turn themselves into the true members of society.

So, when I explained all this to him, he got extremely excited and proposed to use the spare space in his office for that goal. He’s readiness to do something like that made me so happy, and his praises for my willingness to do something like that made me blush. I knew, that kids would love to see this strong, masculine, handsome man as a mentor, when he came up with an idea to add a design classes too, and even said that he could arrange for them to try some things in practice, as the apprentices. He was talking about the whole makeover package for them, how it would open their horizons and make them to make the right choices about their future, be that a business venture or occupation in creative arts.

“You know, what makes me the happiest?” Chris was looking at me with that amazing smile of his.

“Hmm?” I just let him speak.

“It’s the fact, that we will allow them to be themselves, to show their vulnerability, put the walls down and to start letting people in. They are going to become true to their feelings, stop hiding behind the aggressive, “I couldn’t give a damn about myself or anyone else” attitude?”

“Well, it would be the same thing like you did for me. You made me to take a look at myself and to start believing in the amazing things that will come to me if I would just let go of the past and expose myself up to the real relationship. You taught me how to love myself, because you made me see through your eyes!” I was almost shaking, been overwhelmed by my emotions that I felt for this man.

“OK, then it’s decided. Let’s chart out the details, and start with doing some event to raise money for our little mission.” Chris clasped his hands together.

“I will do all the preparations and organise the stuff for a little gathering. And your office will work superbly for that!” I was excited as a teenager myself.

I knew I will have more than enough free time on my hands to plan and to make it work, without interfering with our personal time. Our relationship could not have been better. After Chris asked me to move in with him, I didn’t hesitate for a second. I was going to rent out my own place and come and live with my partner.

Chris agreed to my terms, that if I was going to live with him, I would like to pay half of the mortgage and maintenance expenses, even though when I brought it up in the first place, he didn’t want to negotiate.

“I want to give you everything, that I have,” he told me,” to create our own place, where you will feel like home”

I wouldn’t budge though, “You have given me so much, that doesn’t matter, what I would do, I won’t be able to repay you.”

“Now, you’re just being silly. I don’t need you to repay me for anything, I just want to make you happy, because you are making me a very happy man!” He’s been true to himself, didn’t want to take anything from me.

And I could not love him more, even if I wanted to. After few weeks went by, I was finally ready for the big move. I was finishing to pack another box with my clothes, when I heard the knock on the door.

 _Chris, you silly bean, did you forget the keys?_ I went to open the door with the thought.

I backed out of the door frame, when I saw Leonard, standing there with the awkward look on his face.

“Hi.” He looked at me with the guilt-ridden smile.

“What are you doing here? I thought I was pretty clear, when I told you to never come near me?!”

“Dom, please, listen, I just want to tell you…”

“Tell me what? That you were fucking some lowlife behind my back? In our bed? In our home?” I was fuming, and raging hatred was churning my stomach.

He grabbed my hands, and fell to his knees, (he was always good at cheap theatrics). “Please, Dom! I know, that it was wrong! After we broke up, I couldn’t stop thinking of what I did, what I lost. I know, I screwed up big time, just …let’s talk it over, I love you, please!”

“Wrong?!! What you did was “wrong”? You broke my heart, you made me feel like an idiot, you wasted four years of my life, you used me! You never loved me, didn’t want to grow up, just wanted to party, do nothing. You are a leech. A serial one. You’re selfish, obsessive, greedy… I can’t stand even to look at you!”

He tangled his hands around my waist in a death grip and was sobbing into my belly.

At this moment door opened and I saw Chris, holding his keys and some empty boxes, that he went to pick up from his car. He stopped abruptly, dropped boxes on the floor, turned around and left.

_“No… shit, no, no, no!!! Chris, oh my god!”_

I yanked Leonard’s hands off and started chasing after Chris, crying and saying, “no, please, no” for hundred times.

I could not imagine, well, actually I could, what he might’ve been thinking, after seeing Leonard on his knees and me standing there, with him holding me tight.

My throat, constricted with tears and heavy breath, I finally gained onto Chris, to scream for him, “Chris, please, stop. I can explain. It’s not what you’re thinking, I was ambushed, Chris, I swear…” I caught up with him and grabbed his hand to turn him to face me.

The look on his face- the emotional hurt, the broken faith, the agony of deceit- all of it- stained his features and was cutting at my heart. The one person in my life, that I loved more than life itself was crushed by- what he thought- was my betrayal.

I knew this feeling too well, I lived through the disappointment, the heartache and wretchedness of it. And it was gutting me, that I was the reason, that Chris was experiencing it now, even if it was not true, that it was all misunderstanding, easily explained. But, I needed for him to give me the chance to do so, to tell him about what exactly happened and that it was nothing even close to what he was thinking.

“Chris, is it really what you want to do with our relationship? Just turn around and leave? Please, don’t, don’t do it. Because, I don’t know, how to be in this world without you. I didn’t betray you. You know that cheating is intolerable to me, and you know, well enough, how much I despise that man. So, whatever you saw in those few seconds – was me, finally closing that page from my past.” My words were stumbling over each other, I was trying to get a chance to say it all at once.

But, Chris, didn’t interrupt me, he let me talk and when I took a break for a breath, he finally said, ”I wasn’t leaving you. I just thought that I should give you two some space, so you can discuss your issues without me hanging around your head and making things even more complicated. I know, that you will not betray me, I trust you Dom, I trust you with my feelings. I’m sure you won’t hurt me. You have been once on the receiving end of an excruciating breakup. It’s just seeing you two together, him, embracing you, gave me a fright and to tell the truth, I decided, that leaving was a better choice than making a scene.”

“Chris, let’s go back. Forget about him, I really don’t have any skeletons left in my closet. It was over, even before I knew it. I think, I am just too old-fashioned and stubborn, to been able to see it. I’m pretty sure that he finally got the message and left. And if he didn’t, I will throw him out myself!” I was tugging at his hands, pushing him back to the apartment.

And then Chris started to laugh. I know, that it was his reaction, the effort to elude the mess that happened to us in mere minutes. He turned back… and seconds later, we were in each other’s arms. Kissing. Grabbing and grasping and reaching for each other like parched men would snatch water from its source.

I didn’t want to let go—was afraid to—but the pain in my chest meant I needed to breathe. I broke my mouth away from Chris’s’, gulping for a deep and desperate breath. We both backed up to lean against the door to the apartment, and were still standing, still wrapped around each other as if we were one person. The only light was from the shine in Chris’s eyes. My heart hammered fiercely, and I gripped tightly to the sides of his shirt. We almost fell into the apartment.

The minute, we got inside, he had dropped his jacket on the floor, his shoes were kicked off and rolled to the side of the room, and he’d wrenched off his tee. As Chris tried to draw an equally desperate breath, I dipped his head and began kissing him again.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Chris laughed and moaned at the same time. “Let me breathe.”

“Maybe” I gasped frantically. “Maybe not.”

He laughed again, and my heart twisted in a strange mixture of pleasure and angst.

Chris was such a sweet taste. Sweet and soft and fierce and unforgettable. I couldn’t escape it, not even in my sleeping hours. The taste that I couldn’t imagine surviving without.

“Did I scare you?” Chris sighed, still smiling. “Did you really think I was running out on you?”

“Like you’d dare,” I protested (hoping inside, that my voice won’t betray me). I hoped, Chris didn’t notice my shudder.

“And I suppose you’re not scared of anything, are you, Chris?”

He gripped my waist more tightly. There was a slight hitch to his voice. “I never used to be.”

My body shivered, my arms reaching for Chris. “Hold me, Chris,” I gasped. “That’s what you said you’d do. Please…”

“Trust me, Dom.” Chris’s voice sounded a long way away, “It’s going to be all right. I’m still here. Always will be, as long as you want me. Let me show you.”

He tightened his arm around my waist and his hands slid over my cock, tugging it away from my belly, and then he fell on his knees and took it deep into his mouth. I wanted to become part of him. I groaned loudly, and my body shuddered, every muscle tensing, every nerve thrilling. “You need to be inside me….”

Chris shook his head, his hair brushing my belly. He sucked harder and twisted his fingers inside my opening, stroking me, stimulating me. His fingers were searching for that very spot, the one he always seemed to find so very easily and surely. He was a damned quick learner too. I felt my body arch like a bow, my head falling back, my cock thrusting into Chris’s’ mouth.

“I want you, Chris. Not ghosts—just you. Only ever you….”


	9. Chapter nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys are busy with preparing for the charity fundraiser and when everything is finished they get a chance to have a little fun in the place. And they have no regrets, even if they secured some more job for themselves after that "fun" is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, they are growing even more fond of each other, sharing everything, blessed with the beautiful love.

**Chapter nine.**

Our lives had become very busy. I was in the full “hosting an event” mode to organise a fundraising soiree and Chris was dealing with some details and plans for the classrooms and courses curriculums for our “Find yourself, Define yourself” youth program.

Beside that, I was writing obsessively, because my life and my love were giving me as much material as I needed to create a beautiful romantic novel.

Chris’s business was thriving, he made quite a name for himself and became the designer/decorator for both -high ranking financial and artistic worlds.

So, as I said, life could not have been any better. Our love to each other was a strong driving power for everything that we did. My family was constantly in the loop of our ventures and were always on hand to help us to create something for us and go for it. Chris’s company staff became very enchanted with our project and were an enormous, supportive help in everything. Even Chris’s administrative assistant Doris, the refined English lady with a correct grammar and immaculate manners of the Duchess, was on it too. Besides, she took a shine to me, saying that I reminded her of a better and more handsome version of her husband. She was overprotective of my partner and made me understand, that she would not tolerate any iniquitous things toward him. Her motherly instincts were summoned to protect and love him unconditionally, as Chris didn’t have any family of his own.

The time of the banquet was approaching. I decided to do it in the office, first of all, because it had necessary space to make it comfortable and second of all, I didn’t want any intrusive eyes in our home.

Thanks to Chris’s connections, I found a fabulous catering company, ran by a very sweet gay couple. The Frederic and Mateo were married for ten years, and moved from Europe to open a well established, successful enterprise. Everything they offered was on the immaculate level of sophistication and modern style. We spent a lot of hours, doing some wine and food tasting, choosing the theme, fine crystal and china for our event. We ended up with very exquisite choices of dishes and great vintages to compliment them.

Me and Chris worked out a perfect mix of creative, industrial and trade executives, people that would definitely help us by opening their wallets and donating to our worthy cause. People, that we wanted to invite would mingle and have a great time, plus would participate in doing something very respectable.

Last night before the event we were putting the finishing touches on décor and seating charts, plus sorting through some donated art from local artists, meant for the sale at bidding auction. The musical accompaniment would come from an alternative rock group, that was gaining popularity in the industry. The tables were set with the elegant linen tablecloths, the centerpieces made from Swarovski crystals and fresh flowers were placed on each table, candles in intricate holders and cards that were assigned with seats for each guest and were written in a beautiful antique font.

We stood at the end of the room, observing the work that was done and very satisfied and proud of ourselves.

I pulled Chris’s sleeve and whispered, “Look, darling, just look at it. Isn’t all look so gorgeous? Maybe we both are in the wrong business?”

Chris laughed softly and answered, “The most gorgeous thing in all this setting is you, my love! You are breathtaking, simply incomparable. All this is you, you put your soul in it and it reflects of you so impeccably!”

I turned to him and took his face in my hands, “You made me like that. I would never be able to enjoy my life as it is now, if it wasn’t for you.” I kissed the plush mouth, inhaling his scent, letting my hands run over his body.

“Dom, we should be careful. I don’t want to ruin our efforts by forgetting all precautions and taking you right here, right now! I want you so badly, I want you naked, on this table, lit by soft candle light and flushed with ecstasy.”

“Jesus, Chris! You make me so hot for you. I don’t think I would be able to make it home. Look, there’s nobody left. Everyone is gone home, and we have the whole place to ourselves,” with that I opened his pant’s fly, and was running my fingers on his erected cock, over the thin cotton underwear that he had underneath.

“I love those black boxers on you. Look how beautifully they underline your cock and your balls” my fingers were brushing underneath the material, stroking his strong thighs and circling around his entrance.

“Dom, what… wait… ohh, Dom... more…” his breath hitched, and he bit on his lip to hold his moans inside.

“Come here, love, let me see you, let me play with you.” I pushed him gently to lay on the table and opened his legs, pulling the pants lower off his hips.

I breathed heavily on Chris’s groin, and then started to lick- slowly, lasciviously, greedily, my tongue snagging on the damp material that got a little pre-come on it already. My lips were molding around the thickened cock beneath.

I had heard—no, provoked—a wide range of moans from Chris in the months we’d been together, but these were new, fractured sounds, with a hoarse timbre of their own. They were totally uninhibited. My lips tightened around the tip of Chris’s cock, capturing the flesh under the material, suckling gently at it. It bobbed against my lower lip. I felt that he experienced every touch, every stroke, every lap of my tongue. Teasing him was such a huge satisfactory sensation.

I loved watching his face, the open lips, heavy lids lowered, but still showing the colour of his huge irises, head thrown back and a sensitive neck with bobbing Adam’s apple, asking to be kissed and sucked, until he’s out of breath.

Chris couldn’t use his hands, except supporting himself from completely destroying the table’s arrangement, and it was making me even more titillated. He was completely in my power, I was free to do anything I wanted to him. I pushed his shirt up and took the candle out of it’s holder. Very carefully, I spilled some wax from it on his abdomen. I could see how his muscles retracted from unusual and unsuspected sensation. His hips jerked up, he cried out, I don’t know what from-the pleasure or the protest.

“Hmm?” I hummed around his dick. “You’re not making yourself very clear, Chris. I’ll just have to guess what you mean.” I went back to licking up and down the sides, occasionally catching a fold of the expensive cotton between my teeth and tugging playfully.

Chris squirmed when on the downward stroke, I nosed further under his boxers and captured a mouthful of Chris’s balls, wriggling my tongue in through the leg opening of his boxers. Chris shifted with instinctive, shocked delight under the assault. He couldn’t control his body’s reactions if his life had depended on it. I got him, where I wanted him- spread under my mercy and in twelve kinds of agony about coming like this. I pulled the boxers to one side where Chris’s thigh met his groin. A drop of sweat trickled down the crease of skin, tickling his thigh. I ran my fingers down as if trailing its path, and the touch made Chris shudder from head to foot.

“Mmmorree…” his plea sounded strained. I knew the effect of my actions.

“More? Is it what you meant?..” I laughed, elated.

The shudder was his answer, he got his wish regardless. I slid my mouth back over the head of Chris’s cock, moaning softly. The vibration ran all the way down to the base of his cock, and he groaned again. I couldn’t believe the thrill of my mouth, sucking him off in his clothes, driving him to distraction even if he couldn’t feel my greedy lips on his bare skin. My single digit brushed over Chris’s entrance and he arched up again, gasping, the muscles flexing with an almost frightening need. I felt a sudden stab of excitement and a fierce desire to take him as deeply as possible to continue our sexual adventure.

“Chris?..”

“Yes, Dom, yes, do it! So close, please, now!..”

I dropped my pants and grab him, by the shoulders. I wasn’t slick enough to go all length without causing him discomfort, but he pushed himself towards me and my cock’ s head slipped easily inside his opening. I started slowly, deliberately plunging in. Chris tangled the ends of tablecloth, desperate excitement encouraged him to force his hips from the table, his legs tensing and his feet pushing him upward until he was touching the floor with his toes only. Chris was hurtling toward climax, dragging his sweaty palms across table's surface, knowing that everything would be smashed and not caring one tiny, sensible bit.

“Come for me, Chris, baby. Forget about everything, I’m in charge, right? Do, what you’re told!” I was desperately holding hurling explosion inside in my own groin. I needed to see him, to hear him screaming my name in the moment of total eruption.

_That was it!_

Chris came, crying out and shaking with the thrill. He came in spurts, long and thick and hard, soaking the front of his boxers, swamping his groin with hot stickiness.

I was on the path myself and spilled myself inside my lover.

There was no sound in the room for a few moments except for harsh panting. It amazed me to realize it was mostly his. I could see clearly, that Chris couldn’t move, even if there was a sign of cramping in one of his legs. But he wasn’t complaining. Far from it. He relaxed back on the table, his heart hammering, his cock still throbbing with aftershock. I was trying to steady myself, to gain control of my own limbs, when Chris smiled slowly.

What a fantastic sight he was. His breath still shallow, his chest moving rapidly. I found my lover’s excitement intoxicating. My heart felt squeezed against my ribcage.

I gazed up at Chris, his eyes were barely in focus, and his body- still trembling.

 _If bliss ever needed a poster boy, there was Chris Wolstenholme_.

I lifted my arm and curled it around his neck, pulling him up for a kiss. I kissed his jaw, his ear, anything I could reach. His laughter bubbled like water. His arms were shaking as he tried to keep himself from falling on to the sticky mess underneath himself.

“It’s wonderful,” Chris murmured. “You’re wonderful. But, you owe me an hour of sleep. Because we completely destroyed this table, and now, we have to come first thing tomorrow morning to try salvage what we can. Tonight, it’s physically impossible and I don’t give a damn fuck about it!”

_Who would say no to that?_

I happily agreed, helping Chris up and getting dressed again.


	10. Chapter ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dramatic, no, the terrible event takes place in the lives of our duo, the pain and suffering they will go through...the tears and real horror...it could shatter anybody's soul, bring so much misery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know about you, how you'll react to reading it, I was so emotional and heartbroken that it made me cry. Real tears!

**Chapter ten.**

The catastrophe stroke abruptly and was utterly devastating...

After an extremely successful fundraiser, we collected enough money in charity account to be able to start the program. We accepter twenty students from different schools, some of them had families, some were from foster child care, some- were troubled youth with small misdemeanors in their past history.

We wanted to give them tools that will help them to start believing in themselves and will help to find their future interests. Plus, the time they would spend with us, was meant to help to keep them out of trouble.

We had fifteen boys and five girls, ten of them chose decorative design courses and ten- my creative writing course.

One of the guys from Chris’s group, Jeremy, was a real lone wolf, the outsider, who was very quiet, keeping mostly to himself, not looking for any interactions with the other members of the class. He was a skinny, white boy in his teens, living in the foster home, having problems at school, with his teachers and classmates.

We tried to vet everyone, before accepting the applications, and it seems, his violent nature somehow slipped through our screening. We didn’t know then, that he had an attempted assault charge against him for hitting his former foster mother and her daughter the previous year. Maybe because he was juvenile- was the reason that his record was sealed.

Anyway, we were already in the months of the lessons, and everyone was thriving in our program. Kids loved interactive ways to learn interesting and helpful skills. Jeremy, the only one, who still was behaving oddly and really not making any progress in studying and making friends either.

The only thing we realized was, that he developed a crush on Chris. I mean, it was understandable. We never hid the fact that we were a gay couple, and I seriously recognised how attractive in all views Chris could be. His charm was undeniable, so the little innocent crush should’ve been normal, after all- we all had some kind of that happening to us during the school years.

First time, when Chris got a note from Jeremy, he was a bit concerned. He didn’t want for the kid to get a wrong idea, didn’t want to lead him on, and at the same time- didn’t want to upset him with a rejection. It was a little dilemma that we thought will take care of itself, if we would just leave it be.

Once, Jeremy brought his drawings to the class and asked Chris to look at them. When we talked about it amongst ourselves, Chris told me that he was really worried. The drawings were all very dark themed, everything about them was terrifying, even though he said that Jeremy had a rare talent. But the drawings depicted death in different forms, there was a lot of suffering and misery in them. He was concerned of state of mind, that Jeremy was in, and he said that it reminded him of his brother, his condition just before he died.

We were lost, didn’t know what really do. Should we ask the psychologist to see the boy, to treat him, or should we rather talk to him just ourselves? It was a huge responsibility and we knew that we wouldn’t get any help from child care services. But his fixation on Chris was getting out of control, and we needed to make a decision, how to let the boy down easily, to not agitate him even more.

I felt that it was my fault, it was my idea, to start the project, that I’ve been the one, who put Chris in this situation. My partner, told me, that it’s just silly to blame myself, no one could possibly see something like that happening and that I didn’t do anything wrong.

“Look at the rest of them! Dom, they are happy, they love what they do so much, we keep them off the street and out of trouble and they are thankful to us for that!” his big heart was full of compassion and kindness.

“I just worry so much. We have to make a decision, and I’m concerned that if we will expel him, God knows what he will do!” I was losing control over myself, not been able to find a resolution.

The next day Chris decided to have a talk with Jeremy.

I was in the class, when I have heard some commotion in the adjacent room and have told my students to continue, went myself in, to check out what was happening.

_I still, for the life of me, can’t understand where and how the kid got a gun…_

When I entered the room, I lost the ability to talk. All I saw, was Jeremy standing with the gun in his hand, the students, hiding under the desks, and Chris, in the front of them, trying to talk to the boy, his hands lifted up, like in a surrender.

He was talking in a very calm voice, “Jeremy, please, lower your gun, nobody needs to get hurt, I understand your pain, can we just talk about it? Please!”

I stopped breathing. Couldn’t move an inch, my body and my mind were completely frozen.

When Chris moved one step towards Jeremy, the boy, screamed at him,” Stop. Don’t come any closer. I don’t want to talk, I don’t want to live. I have no reason, nobody loves me, nobody understands me, they only abandon me, as always, same as you are trying to do. I am not going to be trapped in some psychiatric ward, where they will numb me with pills and try to examine my brain. No, I’m going to kill myself, that’s the best for everyone!”

He was hysterical, crying and muttering some words, that I couldn’t discern. The next moment he lifted the gun and pointed it to his head...

I missed that millisecond, when Chris made his move, when he grabbed the gun and tried to wrench it from Jeremy’s hand.

I would never forget, what happened next. I will see it recurrently in my nightmares for a very long time.

They started to wrestle for the control of the cursed weapon and suddenly I heard a loud bang. The gun went off. I saw Chris’s face, he looked staggered and shocked, and started to fall down slowly, painfully. The gun fell to the floor, Chris went right after, holding his right side. I could see the blood, gushing through his fingers that were grasping the wound.

I couldn’t hear my own scream or the horrified shrieks of children, my ears were still drumming after the shot, I dropped on my knees and grabbed Chris by the shoulders. Holding his head tight to my chest and rocking with him like a madman. I kept saying his name, begging him to open his eyes. I don’t know which one of the students called the emergency. I was lost and scared, that if I will lay him down, I will lose him. His heartbeat was barely audible, his face pale and lifeless. There was so much blood, it was seeping into my clothes, making a huge pool on the floor.

“Chris, please, love, stay with me, look at me please, I’m begging you, talk to me! You’ll be alright, you’ll be alright, you’ll be alright, just stay with me! The help is coming, just breathe, don’t stop breathing, love!” hot tears were streaming down my cheeks, falling on his face, his lips turning grey and his lids trembling slightly under my breath.

I can’t remember, how long it took until medics finally arrived. They started to work on him, right in the room, applying pressure on the wound and trying to get his breathing back. Somebody tugged me off him and was holding me tight letting them to do their job. They put him on the stretcher, strapped the oxygen mask on his face and asked if he had a next of kin to be notified. I told them that I was his partner and went with them to the hospital.

When we were getting into ambulance, I saw with the corner of my eye two police officers walking Jeremy to their car, but I truly couldn’t care less in that moment of what will happen to him.

My love, my everything was lying in the ambulance, fighting for his life, and I was blinded by the fear and tears.

The minute we arrived, they took him straight into the surgery theatre. There was no one to tell me about what was going on, but judging by the faces of the paramedics, I understood that Chris’s condition was very perilous. I was alone and overwhelmed, I knew that I needed to wait for the doctors to talk to me, but I was passing in the waiting room, jumping at every noise or steps that I heard, not knowing what to expect from all of it. I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket and felt my phone in it. I grabbed it and dialed my sister’s number.

Jemma picked almost after first ring. I tried to tell her what happened and couldn’t mangle anything out of my knotted throat.

I rasped, through tears, “Jemma. It’s Chris. He was shot!”

My sister didn’t ask me anything else, just for the name of the hospital and told me, that she is on her way. The fifteen minutes passed by, since they took Chris into the operating room. Jemma came into the waiting room and I threw myself into her tight embrace.

She was gliding her hand on my spine, “Shh, Dom! Baby, he is going to make it. He is young, strong and healthy. They won’t let him die. Shh, baby brother, I’m here, we all are going to be alright, do you hear me, everything will be alright.”

I was hugging her waist and crying in her shoulder, “You don’t understand.There was so much blood. And he couldn’t talk, and his eyes were closed, and he was in pain and I couldn’t do anything to stop it!”

“I’m a coward, I should’ve help him, should’ve stop him, when he tried to take the gun from that kid, but I did nothing, I was scared and helpless!” I kept sobbing into her hair.

Jemma was holding me with a dead grip, not letting me to completely fall apart. “Dom, stop! I don’t want to hear this nonsense. It is normal reaction- to be afraid, but you’re not going to lose him, we are not going to lose him. He means so much to you and all of us, we won’t let it happen. Get yourself together. The doctor can come out with the news any moment and you have to be able to apprehend what he will say to you!”

“Jemma, he is my everything! I won’t be able to forgive myself. I can’t survive without him. I love him so much. He is the reason I am normal again, no one ever could be as significant as him. Not in my life!”

“I know, love, I know. And I’m sure you won’t have to live without him. He will come out of it as a victor. You know, he is Chris, after all. He dealt with so much shit and didn’t let it brake him. He will fight and will win!”

In my mind, I was silently praying, that she would be right, and I won’t lose the most important person in my life, that we will have our life back, together, staying deeply in love. After three and a half hours of life crashing anguish, the surgeon finally came to talk to us. He said, that the wound was complicated, they needed to extract the bullet, and repair Chris’s spleen. There was no other damage to the internal organs, but there was a significant blood loss, and if the ambulance brought him in ten minutes later, they wouldn’t be able to save him.

I started to shake from hearing all of this, and doctor, seeing my condition, took a pity on me explaining that the worst was over, and now Chris just needed to heal and get better. He also said that they were keeping him under heavy sedation, to manage his pain, but, that later I would get a chance to see him and maybe even talk, when he will be awake. I begged him to let me see Chris right away, and he said that I could have a few minutes in the recovery room with him.

Jemma, pressed on my hand and whispered, ‘Go, Dommy. Go and have a look. I’ll wait for you here.”

I thought I was ready…but nobody can be ever ready to see the love of your life, laying strapped to the bed with IV sticking out of his hand, bandaged torso with some blood still seeping through. His body was listless, face was ashy, and he had a breathing tube down his throat. The machines were beeping rhythmically, the breathing apparatus and the blood pressure measuring sleeve were making some whooshing noises. I promised myself- I would be strong, not crumble into pieces and cry, but this all went out of my mind at one look at Chris. I couldn’t help the suppressed noise coming out of my throat, and covered my mouth with both hands, shaking in a fresh batch of tears. I was rocking back and forth, biting my fist, tears coating my fingers.

_Chris, why? Why did you have to do it? Why did you try to save him, putting yourself in the danger and almost losing your life? You could have died; did you think of that?!_ my whole being screamed inside, my body shaking from head to toes.

I wasn’t angry of course, just openly scared and shattered by the seriousness of his condition.

And I was thankful.

Thankful that he was alive and that he was still breathing, even if with difficulties, but I knew, that he will recover and return to me. I knelt down at the bed and put my head on his shoulder. I could feel with my cheek the weak thread of pulse in the vein beneath his collarbone, that became so much sharper, the skin around it -thin with the blue arteries showing through. I just wanted to feel his warmth, his scent in my nostrils, it was mixed with the smell of medication. I took his hand and lifted it to my lips, kissing each finger, gently, lovingly…

The nurse came in to check Chris’s vitals and bandages. I had to step out, even if I didn’t want to leave his side for a second. Jemma was still in the waiting room.

“Oh, Dommy, you poor darling. How is he?” she hugged me tight.

“It’s bad Jemma. I’m scared. He looks so fragile, not like my Chris at all!” my whisper was broken with a shudder.

“Dommy, please, stop killing yourself. He just came out of a lifesaving surgery, of course he looks terrible. And look at you. You covered in blood. You need to change your clothes.”

“Yes, I didn’t even notice, I don’t know… I think you should go, there’s nothing you can do for him, go get some sleep” I gently pushed her towards the doors.

She left after a while, she went home to be with the kids and get some sleep. She hugged me again, before leaving and promised to come back the next morning with the change of clothes for me.

I was left alone with my thoughts, waiting for a nurse to let me come back. The minute she left, I went inside right away. I pulled the chair close to the bed and took Chris’s hand again. He was still out, no movement from him, no sound was coming out of his mouth. All he needed was time. The time that would stretch as an eternity for me, until I would be able to see those stunning eyes again.

I don’t remember how I fell asleep. I woke up, startled, not even able to understand, where I was. My neck and my back were stiff as a nail board, after spending the whole night in the hospital chair. I was still holding his hand though. Didn’t let it go, even in the sleep.

The doctor came in. He said, that they are going to remove the tube out of Chris’s throat, so he can breathe on his own. Then he wanted to check the wound and they were going to change the dressing on it. I stepped out of the room and went to washroom to splash my face with cold water, trying to erase the sleep off it. When I was going back to the room, I saw Jemma and my Mom, waiting for me in the corridor.

My Mom hugged me tight and stroking my hair, whispered to me, “He will be alright, my darling. You have to be strong for both of you now. When he will wake up, he needs to see your calm, steady face, so it will make him feel better!”

I exhaled into her hair and hugged her shoulders, “I know, Mom, I will be, trust me. I’m going to compose myself and won’t show my fears.”

With this, I left them both, thanking Jemma for bringing me some of her husband’s clothes. After I’ve changed, I went back to Chris. The breathing tube was out, and I could see that he was breathing with the full upper body, harshly and with the strain. His skin was still very pale, the dark circles set under his closed eyes and he looked so broken, tired and deflated. This insight squashed my heart. It felt as some strong hand was pressing at it with all it’s might. The dark, full lashes fluttered slightly, as if Chris could feel my presence even with closed eyes. I slowed my breath, waiting… and finally, those beautiful eyes opened with some restrain.

He looked around, trying to comprehend where he was and then his sight fell on me, standing with my hands clutched at my chest in the silent fervency. He tried to speak, but his throat was very hoarse after hours of breathing through ventilator, and he started to choke on a coughing fit. I grabbed the glass with water from the table, and lifting his head with extreme care, let him take a few sips. The cough subsided, and Chris tried to say something again.

I lifted his hand, and started to stroke his fingers, “Shhh, baby, don’t try to talk. You must keep your strength and not exhaust yourself. I’m here, darling, I will wait, until you can speak again. Please?”

He nodded and dropped his head back on the pillow. Fatigued. I kept stroking his fingers, trying to help him to regain his breathing again. It was an agony, watching his strong, gorgeous body going through motions of pain and frailty. Deep inside, I knew, that it will take time for him to recover his strength back, and that for now, he just needed to rest and follow doctor’s orders.

So, again, I set on the chair, watching his every breath, every twitch of his face, ready to call for help, in case he would show any slightest signs of discomfort. I couldn’t remember the last time I ate something, surviving on a horrible coffee from the hospital cafeteria. But nothing would make me leave his room. He needed to know, that I’m here, feel the vibes that my body was sending to him.

A light knock in the door got my attention. The door opened slowly, and I saw Jemma’s head, peeking through it. I put my finger to the lips, showing her to keep quiet and she nodded understanding. She walked into the room with very light steps and stopped at the bed. She looked at me with the question and motioned her head towards Chris.

“He is resting, they took the tube and I assume that his throat hurts, but they are keeping his pain managed with medication.” I whispered to her and she folded her hands in a gesture of silent prayer.

“Thank God! Dommy, do you want me to sit with him for a little, so you can go and have a bite?”

“No, sweetie! Thank you. I will be fine, I want to stay in case he will wake up and would need something.” I love my sister and I trust her, but I couldn’t tear myself from him even for a second.

“Mom, is worried, that you will fall ill from the exhaustion. It definitely won’t help Chris to heal, eh?”

“Could you please tell her, that I’m fine and maybe send her home, there is nothing she can do here to help, yet.” I asked Jemma, patting her shoulder.

“Dom, don’t be so stubborn! Go and get something to eat, I’m not going to run anywhere, even if I wanted to!” I jumped from the chair, startled by the sore, tired voice, that I couldn’t wait to hear for days.

Chris was awake and looking at me with soft, tired eyes, trying to push a smile on his face. Failed, he couldn’t fool me.

“Oh, my God. Chris, you’re awake and you can talk, oh, thank God! “I started to blab, totally losing ability to hold myself steady. “Oh, darling. Don’t’ try too hard. Are you in pain, is that why you woke up?”

“Ok, nurse “Betty”, seriously, stop it. I’m not dying yet. Yes, I’m very uncomfortable, but it’s nothing that I can’t handle, don’t fret on my behalf!” Chris inserted some attempt of the wink at the end of his speech.

_You must be kidding me, why is he trying to make me feel better with a joke, when he is the one laying in the bed with the bullet hole in his side? How impossibly strong is he, when after all that, he can still mess around with me?_

“Chris, you really shouldn’t talk. Just save your energy and be quiet.” I tried to make myself sound stern. Yea, like that would scare him…

I heard a hushed snicker from my side and remembered that Jemma was still in the room. I think, Chris was trying to sound brave for her case as well, just to put her at ease a bit.

“OK, Dommy. I think, Chris got the round one. He is the boss, just recognise your defeat. The man in the bed-one, you’re- nil.” She was openly laughing now.

“Yes, yes, laugh now. My time for payback will come, when he’ll be discharged into my care. We’ll see then!” but, I joined them in the happy banter, just overjoyed to see that Chris, didn’t lose his sense of humor, even in those circumstances.

“OK, you two. I assume, you have something to talk amongst yourselves, I’ll leave you be and will go to update my poor Mom. Chris, please get better soon, you gave us all such a fright. Everyone sending their love and hugs, but I’ll leave hugs for later, when you can handle them, right?” she sent him an air kiss an left the room.

The minute the door was closed, Chris’s face became serious and sad.

“Chris, what is it love? Should I call the nurse?”

“No, Dommy. I just realised, that Jemma is right. I’ am so sorry for being such an arrogant idiot. I know, that I did frighten you. Forgive me, please!”

“Chris, stop. I feel terrible. I wish it was me laying here. I should’ve done something, I should’ve listened to your concerns about Jeremy and taking it seriously, with more precautions. It is my fault, that you got injured and I would switch places with you in a blink if I could!”

“Whatever happened was nobody’s fault. You could not predict that scenario, it just showed that we should try to read people more carefully in the future. Jeremy was very unstable, deeply disturbed person, but he didn’t want to harm anyone, it was just a tragic accident that it all happened.” Chris, as usual, already forgave the kid who almost killed him.

“Yes. He is under suicide watch in the jail, awaiting the psychiatric examination, and I don’t even know, what kind of charges the prosecutor would have against him.” I rubbed my face with my hands

“Poor kid! I wish they would find a good treatment for him and help him to become normal again. You see, if I didn’t’ try to wrestle the gun from him, god knows what might’ve happen?..” Chris’s face was shadowed by sadness.

“To tell you the truth, I was so angry at him, that I wished that they put him into prison, but now, I’m undecided how I feel about that. The only thing I care about- to get you healed and strong and back where you belong-with me!” I bent down and kissed his forehead, moving my lips to his temple.

I inhaled his scent again, the warmth of his face so pleasant underneath my lips…

_God, I loved that man more than life itself!_

Chris was getting tired, I could see how little ambers in his eyes were getting softer, the sleep was putting a soft blanket on them, so I decided to let him rest.

I kissed his forehead very gently and with the words,” Sleep, my wonderful. Get your strength back. I’ll be here, when you’ll open your eyes. I love you!” sat back at my watch-post at his feet.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is finally discharged home. Dom is playing nurse, petty effectively. Until...well, you have to read to find out. Cheers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playing with them, with their feelings- my favorite part of this work. I hope that your favorite part - to read it. LOL

**Chapter eleven.**

 

Four weeks later…

Chris was sitting at the desk, completely submerged  in overflowing billing papers, receipts, contracts and construction plans. He was chewing on the tip of the pen, reading some accounting statement and his concentration was closing onto frustration.

His recuperation was going really well, even he was cooped in the house and forbidden any extreme physical activities, I still didn’t hear any complaints from him.

Doctors allowed him slow strolls as an exercise, but nothing too extraneous, too exhausting. His diet was very strict, he needed to take medication, but still was taking care of his firm from the house.

I was trying to be as unobtrusive and helpful, to minimize the amount of stress he’d already been in. I brought him a cup of green tea, that was supposed to help with digestion and had general healing qualities. I put it down on the corner of the table and walked around the desk chair.

I decided to give his back a gentle massage. I glided my hands down his spine, kneading at muscles softly without too much pressure. Chris, exhaled lightly and twisted his neck back and forward, working the stiffness out of it. I bent a little closer and kissed the sweet spot behind his ear and tugged my lips down to his spine cord, placing featherlight butterfly kisses.

“Dom, if you would keep going like that, I’m sure I won’t be able to get any work done on those papers.“

“Don’t mind me, pretend I’m not even here, love!” I gently squeezed his shoulders.

“Yea? And how likely is that?” Chris was more aware of me than of himself.

I knew for how long we didn’t have sex. Four weeks turned into years in my mind. I was missing his body so much. Laying every night in the same bed, not able to make love to him- it was driving me to the edge of sanity. The burning heat and closeness of his body made the craving trickle slowly and seductively through my body.

“Oh, Chris! How you could be injured and still so damn fucking sexy. The first time we met, I was stricken by a guy who fascinated me from the moment I saw him. Someone so damned different from me. Who had a whole new set of standards, who cared about a whole new bunch of stuff. And none of it, or so it seemed, connected with me.” I felt a shiver run all the way down his back under my hands.

“And now?”

“You’re still damned different. ” I moved my hand down, touching his lower back.

“You mean, I care about different things? I don’t connect with you?” Chris crinkled his eyes, almost purring with pleasure from my touch.

“Don’t be an idiot. I meant, that I’m still blown away. Daily. By you, Chris Wolstenholme.” I put my hand into his PJ pants.

He didn’t bother having any underwear, _ooh, help me god_ …

Chris scowled at the sensation and I laughed. It was so easy to tease him, almost cute.

“For Christ sake, Dom, are you trying to send me back to the hospital? Stop tormenting me, get down to business and do what you’re so not-so-subtly insinuating!”

“Okay, okay. Just promise me you won’t move too much and let me do it, just keep still-promise?” I turned his chair to face me and started to lower his pants.

“Oh, damn, what I would give for the ability to fuck you now, senseless. You’ve been so good to me, playing the dame nurse so faultlessly, shielding me from any vigorous moves. And you held yourself in a safe distance from my cock, and it’s missing you so much, your mouth, your hands and your prostate!”

“Oi, Wolstenholme, watch it with the “dame nurse” references, or this “dame” will whip out her cock and punish you very hard for being an impossible patient!” I suggestively touched my pants and tried to keep the face, even after an overjoyed wolf whistle from Chris.

After the noise he made, my mind started to swell, _or my cock, who could say._

It all was becoming a big blur from my hunger for this man. And he had the audacity to mock me? When I was already walking, ticking bomb of overstimulated abstinence? God, help him when I would be finally allowed to play with him, he would scream for mercy while I will be forcing him to the threshold of orgasm, until he would surrender and shudder in exquisite frenzy.

I buried my face in his groin. The quiet yelp from him let me know, that my move was very greatly appreciated. His cock was stretched to be touched, smothered by my lips, enticed with the laps of my tongue and strong twists of my fingers. I lifted his t-shirt very carefully and kissed his abdomen, my heart slightly ached from the sight of the bandages on his left side, that were still covering the wound. I didn’t let myself to get sad and distracted with that.

My man was waiting for my actions, taught muscles were begging to be highlighted with wet kisses. I left the trace of saliva, going down the happy trail, lowering my head to lick his thighs and then envelope his cock in my burning mouth. A very unsteady breath of my lover, was urging me to do more twist and laps with my tongue, going up and down of the shaft, softly tantalising his balls with the brush of my lips.

“Dom, oh, Christ, I missed you, I missed your body. Oh, you are driving me nuts, I won’t be able to last long… God, how can I explain the feeling? It is overwhelming, ooohhh, it’s too much, I think my heart will burst too…” Chris started to quiver, clutching his face between his hands.

His thighs started to tremble from the shudder that was slightly shaking his whole body.

I stopped, afraid, that he will rip the stitches, but his hands were on my head this second, nudging me down, pleading with me to continue. And I obliged happily. My own cock was straining against my pants, frighteningly close to breaking out in a crazy eruption.

I stood between Chris’s knees, looking down at him. “Shit. You look fucking gorgeous. Your face is flushed, and you look shocked.” I chuckled and leaned farther over, running a hand through Chris’s thick hair.

“Those locks, damp with sweat, spread out on your face...” I took a deep, ragged breath. “Fucking gorgeous.”

Chris was heaving and writhing under my hands, he looked something startled and tousled and… wild. He opened his mouth to protest, reaching his hand to me at the same time.

“No,” I said quickly.

I caught Chris’s hand and pressed it back down onto the desktop, effectively holding him in place. “I won’t let you do anything. Not just yet. Indulge me.”

He cleared a throat like it had gone suddenly dry. The gleam in his eyes was familiar, almost feral.

“Stay as you are,” I ordered. “Give up the control thing. You may be strong and powerful—but you’re definitely not in charge. You’d better make the most of it.”

_You’re not in charge_. I went back with my mouth to suck him more aggressively. Chris groaned. He hitched himself up on his elbows, craning his neck to try and see what I was doing.

“Hush, imagine that you’re my captive, even if only for a little while. I want to know what that looks like. Feels like.”

His groan mixed with moan was even louder than the previous one. His cock swelled further at my words, stirring on the bed of pubic hair as if it was responding, agreeing. Begging...

“God, I don’t even need to strip you to enjoy you. To taste you.” I leaned in again, my cheek brushing Chris’s balls. _Such delicious cock_ …

“Oh fuck.” Chris exhaled, tortured.

“Well… not just now.” my voice was husky.

My lips enclosed the crown of the head with a moist and hungry kiss, and Chris shifted with instinctive, shocked delight under the assault. I couldn’t believe in thrill of sucking him off, it was so consuming. And it was driving him to distraction when he felt my greedy lips on his bare skin. I sounded extremely breathless, and my movements were becoming more erratic.

I wanted him to imagine that my hand had dropped to my lap, rubbing at my own erection, even while I sucked and savoured Chris’s.

“Come for me, Chris, baby.”

That did it. That was it! Chris came, crying out and shaking with the thrill. He came in spurts, long and thick and hard, soaking the front of my shirt, swamping his groin with hot stickiness. His cock jerked against my mouth and made me so happy. Even as the bursts started to calm again, I continued to lick, as if I could clean him only with my tongue.

But I wasn’t finished playing yet. I got to my feet and stepped slowly away from the desk. Chris looked up at my flushed face. He could see my pants were undone and my hand was down, I was pumping myself.

“Wasn’t it something, huh? Relinquishing control.”

Chris licked his lips and shook his head, “Whatever, come closer and let me watch you come.” Chris’s voice sounded odd, very hoarse. “Come over me, if you want.”

“If I want?” my voice slipped up half an octave. “Shit, Chris.” I took a couple of stumbling steps back to the chair, standing once again between Chris’s outspread legs.

I let my pants slip down my thighs and my cock reared out from my groin, its wet, swollen head jerking in and out of the top of my fist. I pumped much faster now, panting loudly.

Chris couldn’t drag his eyes away. He watched me with fierce determination, trying to see every drop of come as it welled from the slit, every bead of sweat that shone between my clenched fingers.

“Stop that,” I hissed. “Watching me like that. Making me feel….”

“ Like what?”

“You… oh fuck.” I was moaning loudly now, slicking my cock, leaning over Chris’s torso.

I braced myself with one arm, holding myself upright as my whole body shook.

“I’m the one in fucking charge, remember?”

Chris grinned up into my sweating face. _Whatever, as he would say_ …

That seemed to be the final straw for me. I climaxed with a loud cry, squeezing my cock with what looked like a too-painful grip. My come looped out of me, the thick stickiness splattering all over Chris’s bare chest.

“Chris...” I gasped. I grunted, shook my head as if to clear my thoughts, and then my smile widened.

“Dom,” Chris whispered back. I leaned in a deep kiss, my arms were shaking as I tried to keep himself from falling on Chris’s chest.

“Dom, you’re so wonderful!”

“You are damn skilled yourself too, making me to come like that, by just looking at me. Do you realise what kind of power you hold over me?” I lightly bit his throat.

“And you’d better be prepared…”he growled back.

“For what, Chris?”

“For the time, that I will use not only the power of my sight but would be able to get on you with all my being!” He sucked the air through his teeth.

I shivered at the thought of it.

But for now, I had to put it out of my mind and wrap my lover’s torso in the cling paper and get him into the shower.


	12. Chapter twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris going back to work, making Dom to act anxiously. They invite guests to their house and dinner turns into something more exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on. I would be forced to take a quick break from posting, so enjoy whatever is here. Cheers.

  **Chapter twelve.**

Doctor gave Chris all clear out to start working again. He was getting dressed, and I was making some mad circles around him.

  
He was cool as a cucumber, I was completely freaking out.

  
“Don’t pick up any heavy stuff, don’t use stairs more than for two flights, don’t run too fast and try not to get too stressed from any problems you can run into,” I was giving him instructions, as he was the first grader going to the school on his first day.

  
“Yes, mother Howard. Sure!” he was mocking me, “seriously, Dom, stop you’re making me anxious, I’m not going to war. I will see you at five at home. Nothing will happen to me, I will watch for people with guns closing on me, promise!”

  
“Chris, don’t even mention anything like that ever again, do you want to give me a heart attack. I already have half a mind to hire a bodyguard for you!” I wasn’t joking about that matter.

  
I pulled the sleeves of his jacket, and checked his cufflinks, then I bent down to tie his shoes.

  
He caught me under my arms and lifting me up, laughing hard, said, “Please, Dom! You have to stop, I’m completely healed and capable to tie my own shoes. Can all your fussing wait until I will become old, fragile senior, who can’t take care of himself? Then, you will have my permission to change my diapers.”

  
“I can’t imagine, that I won’t see you for the whole day. Promise, you will call as soon as you will get to work? What do you have in itinerary? Are you going to be in the office for the first day after the accident? Should I get you some lunch-you need to eat to keep your strength!” I was scared shitless to let him go.

  
“Didn’t you get the proof about how strong I am already, this morning in the shower, when you were screaming my name and pounding the wall, when I was thrusting in you with my cock?” this reminder made me jolt and I felt my toes curling from remembering our morning sex exercises in the bathroom.

  
“Ugmm, yea. Chris I’m not trying to diminish your strength, it’s just hard for me to let go, after we spent whole month together, day and night in the same place, in the same rhythm. It became my habit to be with you all this time, to feel your presence in a distance of arm length.”

  
“OK, Dommy, I’m sorry. I understand. But I have to go to work, my people were running the firm as good as they can, but it needs me, to keep it moving. I promise to take it easy for your sake!” he kissed the top of my head and picked his leather case, opening the door to leave.

  
I stole last kiss from him, and then the door closed. I slowly slid to the floor, my heart booming in my ears, pulse running a hundred miles in hour. I was sitting, holding my knees tight to my chest and letting my nerves to run wild. I had to get to writing, my novel was almost finished, and I had a meeting scheduled with publisher next day, but I couldn’t get up, shaking and sweating as a runner after the end of the marathon.

  
The phone, jolted me out of the state of anxiety, I got up to pick it up. It was Jemma, wanting to check on me. My sister knew me too well, plus as I found out later, Chris gave her a call, asking to talk some sense into me and reassure me that everything will be OK.

  
“Jem, you don’t know him as I do. He wouldn’t stop and watch as someone doing all the work, and I’m afraid that he can injure himself. He is not supposed to do any heavy lifting, and I begged him to stay in the office for the first week, but, I’m sure it went in one ear and flew out of another!” frustration crawled into my voice.

  
“Dom, come on. Chris is a grown up. He knows that he has to be careful, so he will watch out. I’m worried about you though. You sound so deflated and exhausted. Do you want maybe have a cup of tea with me at that place close to your home, I can be there in fifteen and we can talk and just relax?”

  
“No, sweetie, thank you. I have to proofread last chapter of the novel, tomorrow I have a date with publisher. I’d better go and finally start working. But what would you say to nice dinner at our place tonight. You and husband can call baby sitter and I will pick your favorite dishes from that Thai place. Sounds good?”

  
“Superb! And we can toast Chris’s first day back at work. How about seven sounds? Not too early? What time he’ll be home?”

  
“Seven is good, I’m expecting him back at five- five thirty, so he will have time to rest and take a shower before dinner. And I got him something, a bit of surprise gift, so you guys should be here for that too.”

  
“OK, Dommy, see you at seven at your place. Please, don’t worry, the scary stuff is over, and you have sunny skies ahead of you! Until then- kisses, little brother!” and she ended the call.

  
I went into the study, opened the drapes, letting sun into the room and sat down at the work desk. As I said before, my novel was based on us, our meeting and falling in love. The only part of our life, I eluded to write about – was the shooting accident. I couldn’t bring myself back to that state of misery it put me in the beginning, when I thought I might lose him.

  
After the trial, the judge sent Jeremy into therapy at a special institution for the young offenders with psychiatric problems. We had to attend the hearings, and gave our statements as witnesses, and Chris as a victim. It was brutal, trying to describe what happened and keeping cool and collected under the eyes of the press and public.

  
When it was all over, we could start breathing again and regain some normalcy to our life. I still sometimes at night, woke up from the nightmares and screamed Chris’s name out loud, trying to get between him and the gun, to save him…

  
Usually, it’s him -saving me again in reality, waking me up and holding me in his hands, until I could calm down and get myself under control. My nerves were really flailed from the worst scare of my life. Chris’s calm, strong embraces were my only escape, I would bury my head in the crook of his neck and breath in his scent, feeling the warmth of his body all over my own.

  
In the middle of all of it, we still had to continue our educational program. We couldn’t abandon the kids, who were so worried about Chris, and relieved when he started to get better. They used to bring fresh flowers every day and their sketches and poems, or letters of admiration and appreciation. He was their hero who stood tall, and protected them from inevitable harm, getting injured in the way.

  
We were almost in the middle of the semester, and seeing huge progress, and thought of making this a permanent thing for the future.

  
But, I put the thoughts of it on hold and started to read the last chapter of my novel, certainly expecting from the ending, that I have to write the epilogue, and maybe turn it into series, at least a trilogy. I was excited and scared of public perception, because it was a very emotional, full of feelings work, in which I spilled the actions of the human heart. I loved it as I loved the character in it, an amazing man with outstanding qualities.

  
I was finished, when I saw the clock on my desk. It was close to four o’clock in afternoon, so I closed my laptop, took a quick shower and dressed up. Grabbing the keys and wallet, I left the flat and went straight to jeweller’s store, where I had an appointment to pick up Chris’s surprise present.

  
Everything was ready, the guy at the store did an excellent job, making me elated with my choice and design. On the way back, I stopped at my favorite Thai place to pick up the food, that I ordered for our dinner. I wanted to be home, before Chris will get there from work, so I would have a chance to hide my surprise.

  
At almost five, I heard the key in the door and ran to it to greet my lover. I stretched my hand to open it, at the same moment as Chris did from the other side, so we almost knocked each other in our haste to finally embrace in impatient, hot kiss.

  
“Hi.” I finally slipped out of his hands and exhaled deep into his cheek. “I missed you!”

  
“Hi. It was a long day.” He bent down and pulled me into another hungry kiss.

  
Starting to remove his suit, I slowly dragged him in the bedroom, where, I undressed him completely, unwrapping him as the most precious package and following each lost clothes item with the trail of kisses. His hands were all over me, gliding from the top of my shoulders, down to my waist and slowly cupping my buttocks. He lowered me on the bed and we kept kissing, while Chris was working his hands, taking my clothes of as well.

  
“I’m sorry, darling, I know, I should take a shower first, but I am so horny, it was so hard to concentrate on work today, when all my thoughts were here with you, making love to you.” He apologized ruefully.

  
“Chris, I don’t care. You always smell terrific and I want you in any state, showered or not, just naked and in my hands!” I lowered my head to his abdomen and was met with his already erected cock.

  
And I wasn’t lying about his smell. It was masculine, seductive and so enticing, that my only desire was to taste it in my mouth, lick him all over, every inch of his delectable body. Chris was so pliable under the claim of my mouth, so giving and lush. There were no thoughts left in my head, except a deep want for that man to contract under my lavishes, to swell and spill under the electrical waves of my touches.

  
We gave up condoms a while ago, since we got out check up and feeling him inside of me, bare skin on skin, was the reward that only a saint person could ask for. The tip of his cock was leaking from the slit, I’ve used this natural lubricant to get him ready to enter me, then I opened my butt cheeks and lowered myself on his hard on.

  
Goodness gracious, what a feeling it was, him filling me completely with his sick, gorgeous cock, his eyes watching every rise and fall of my body on it, the little perspiration covering his face showing deep inner concentration.  
He looked, as he was listening to his inside voice and moved in perfect harmony with me, getting his hands on my cock and starting to tug and twirl it with his sensitive fingers. There was complete silence in between us, no need for words, our feelings playing the general role. No sound was uttered, just heavy breaths of an enormous desire and pleasure…

  
We came both at the same time, which wasn’t a rare occurrence for us, since we were so much in sync with each other's bodies, I climaxed with a big heady burst and Chris went right there with me. I collapsed on his chest and kissed his erected, hard nipple, finally expelling a little fiery gasp from his throat. We lied down and kept kissing and stroking each other for some time, calming ourselves from the sensational orgasms.

  
In about an hour, I finally had to get up and letting Chris to wash up the day and my erupted come off his body, went to rinse myself very quickly as well.

  
It was the right time for me to start setting the table for the dinner, that was slowly heating on the stove, filling our flat with drooling smells. I put two bottles of champagne to chill into the fridge and went back to placing the beautiful flowers that I bought at the local florist for the centerpiece of the table.

  
The dishes and silverwork were a pride of mine. They were of the highest quality you can find in the stores and I lovingly arranged them around double plates and crystal for water and drinks.

  
The candles were placed all around the place, ready to be lit at the arrival of our guests. Chris was excited to host Jemma and Dan at our home for the first time as much, as I was. He offered his help in the kitchen, but I shooed him off into the living room, to lay down and watch some TV, to get rest before dinner.

  
My favourite band was playing on stereo system all over the kitchen and I was singing my heart out, along with the song, making my lover to snicker into his fist, from my “flawless performance”. I called him on it, saying that I would love to see him do better than me, in the answer getting an open laugh at my indignation.

  
I felt as I was flying, my heart raised to the highest peaks of happiness.

  
_I did it! I found the man of my dreams, I made him mine, he was in love with me, an astonishingly hot, an unarguably perfect, my soul mate and my lover._

  
With the emotional high I was in, I didn’t need to drink to elevate my mood. For me it was enough to steal one loving look from my partner and I was there, soaring into the high sky.

  
After I was done in the kitchen, we changed and waited for Jemma and Dan to arrive. I thwarted another attempt of Chris to seduce me for another quickie, the guy was insatiable. I mean, I could understand him, been out of it for the whole month- he was horny, same as I was, to be honest. But the timing was against us, so I had to promise him a double whammy for later.

  
Our guests were punctual and got to our place on time. We let Jemma and Dan in, exchanging warm hugs and kisses among four of us.

  
She put her hands around Chris’s face and looked him in the eyes.” Nope, nothing changed, you even look better than I remember. Still a stunner.” Chris was embarrassed, I was gloating, she always knew what to say, my sister.

  
“Come in, guys, come in. We are starving. Let’s go to the dining room. I’ve got a little Thai feast for us!” I urged all of them to the table.

  
Jemma looked around, “OK, we’ll eat now, but I demand to see your place later. Aww, Dommy, glad to see you’re back to your spectacular hosting skills. It all looks so lovely!”

  
We opened the champagne and toasted Chris’s miraculous surviving and recovering skills. I was still drinking just water, but I offered everyone the variety of drinks to go with their dinner.

  
Everything was going perfect, according to my plan. Chris was in high spirits after his first day back to the real world. He was beaming with pure pleasure and excitement.

  
Jemma and Dan were talking about their vacation plans, they wanted to celebrate their ten’s anniversary on the Maldives, where they honeymooned after the wedding. Of course, we got the invitation and Jemma said it won’t be the same without the whole family present, somehow, she didn’t even notice that she meant Chris as a part of the family.

  
It made me deliriously happy, imagining me and Chris on the beautiful island, far from all past problems and looking to reinvent the incredible adventure we were in now.

  
I already pictured him, wearing nothing except bathing shorts, his spectacular body getting bronzed with the beautiful tan under the island’s sun. I dreamt of spending the starry nights, walking hand in hand on the beach, our legs getting splashed with the soft waves of the ocean, the moon reflected in the water and our eyes, our souls free and careless, the lungs are full of exotic aromas of the flowers and spices. I did want to make love to him right there on the silky sand underneath our heated bodies, swim naked and be enveloped in romantic surroundings.

  
“Hello, Earth to Dom!” I heard guys laughs through the mist of my daydream, “Are you still with us? We are kind of ready for the dessert and coffee. Sorry, but it’s time to get back to your hosting duties, you, big softy.” Jemma was tugging my sleeve and getting up to help me to clean the table.

  
“Oh Jem, you just had to do it, eh? I was letting myself to envision me and Chris, having the time of our lives, and you just knocked me out of there with the banality of wanting a dessert?” I jokingly slapped her hand.

  
She lowered her tone to whisper, “Didn’t you plan some kind of a big surprise for your love? I just didn’t want you to screw it up, Dommy, or get cold feet at the last moment!”

  
“Are you kidding, this is what I was thinking about this whole day. No worries, I promise-it will be perfect” With that, I asked everyone to move to the living room.

  
It was making a perfect setting for the romantic gesture, lit by a dozen of tealight candles, soft music on the stereo, everyone a little drunk and just looking to relax on our super comfortable furniture.

  
The coffee and dessert were served, and the conversation moved to a fascinating topic about art exhibition, that we visited recently and discussion about the beautiful pieces we bought there to add to our impressive collection.  
Chris had a superb knowledge about the subject, considering his late brother, who taught him everything he could, and plus by being close friends with some amazing artists, who consulted him often, when he was doing his research for the clients.

  
I didn’t want to interrupt, while he was showing the new pieces to my sister and my brother-in-law, but I had some pressing matter, grazing my thigh through my jeans pocket.

  
I got up and brought another bottle of champagne from the kitchen and poured the drinks into Bohemian crystal flutes.

  
I put one in the front of Chris and holding my own water goblet, got the royal blue velvet box from my side pocket.  
I knelt on one knee in the front of my partner and leaving my glass on the coffee table, opened the box. Inside were two bands, with knots designed into intricate vignettes and featuring one small diamond at the end of one ribbon.

They were sending light beams, mirroring the candles lights, and I cleared my throat, getting everyone’s attention.

  
“Chris, falling in love with you, giving you my body and soul, was the decision that crossed out all the mistakes I made in my past, before meeting you. I never want to part with you, I will never do it on my own will.”

  
Chris’s brows arched up and he tilted his head, looking into my eyes with the question,” Ugm, Dom?”

  
“Yes, Chris, those are the promissory rings, they are a sign of our commitment to each other. And I want to offer you this first token of a serious relationship that developed between us. I promise to always love you. My love is boundless, never ending and without limitations. I want us to wear them simply as means of reflecting our devotion to one another. Would you wear one with me, darling?" I lifted his left hand and placed the gem on his ring finger.

  
“Yes, Dom, I will. I love a physical symbol of our relationship to show to the outside world. Because you know that you have me- body and soul, and my loyalty and fidelity belong to you only.”

  
He took the ring from the box and put it on my ring finger on my left hand, because I was a lefty.

  
We sealed our lips in the softest, but fervent kiss, accompanied with open sniffles from my sister, who was openly wiping her eyes and loud hoorays from Dan.

  
“Mom is going to die that she missed this moment, you guys! Dom, you have to make sure, that your proposal will include her presence, or she’ll never forgive you.” Jemma used the serviette to gently blow her nose.

  
“Toast to you guys, we wish you the most happiness and joy, let you always be there for each other and gift the world with your admirable relationship.” Everyone lifted their drinks and clink them together with the exquisite crystal sound, “Cheers!”

  
“Looking forward to the future engagement, maybe you should do it in the Maldives, with the whole family present. We can make one hell of the party out of it?” Jemma was jumping with excitement.

  
“No, Jem. It’s your anniversary, all the attention should be on you guys. We’ll chose another appropriate date, there’s no rush, right Dom?” Chris still was holding my hand, looking at the ring, sparkling on my finger.

  
“Sure, whatever you say, love. It probably will be hard to make a surprise after all, but we’ll celebrate in style, this I can promise, on the ring,” I kissed his finger, making the point to touch the ring with my lips.

  
“I won’t be able to sleep tonight, all this excitement and coffee, come on, let’s go to the club, let’s go dancing” Jemma was bouncing like a little kid overdosed on sweet treats.

  
“Jem, maybe guys want to be left alone to celebrate?” Dan tried to pacify my over exuberant sibling.

  
“No, no, it’s fine, Dan. We will have plenty of privacy, let’s go, I want to show off my gorgeous partner!” I looked at Chris, who was nodding his agreement.

  
We got out from the flat and went to my car, parked downstair. There was another useful sight to my staying sober- I was the designated driver.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After continuing the celebration in the club, guys finally made home and you know... sex, sex, sex and love...what could be better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter thirteen... it could make it or break it. So, let me know, eh?

**Chapter thirteen.**

We ended up in the very “now” gay club with the best DJ at the mixing booth and the array of terrific drinks at the bar. Our table was perfect distance from the dance floor, so we still could have the conversation.

Jemma tugged at the sleeve of my jacket, bringing my head down to her lips. ” I’m so proud of your transformation, Dommy! Look what you did in such short period of time. You got sober, became successful in your craft again, found yourself the most astonishing partner, not just the guy that you would sleep with, but can envision your life with. And Chris, oh my God, I just don’t have enough words to describe him. You know the words- “you are too good to be true” were invented about him! He is an extraordinary gift to all of us, we couldn’t love him more!”

“Thank you, sis! Just do me a favor, don’t convey it to him, he will be so self-conscious, he still needs to learn how to take a compliment properly!” I laughed kindly at the expense of my partner.

“Whoohoo, I want to dance, Dan, come on, let me see those hips moving, show me what you got, oh dear husband of mine!” Jemma grabbed Dan and laughing, pulled him on the dance floor.

“Chris, may I have this dance, please?” I jokingly bowed in the front of him.

“Yes, mighty sir, you may.” He chortled, and we followed right behind my siblings.

Dancing with Chris, holding him tight in my arms, my face nuzzling his neck and inhaling his scent, was so satisfactory, almost as comparable as having sex with him. I took a moment to appreciate the physical pleasure of being in his arms. Chris’s body was always warmer than mine, with the fantastic scent of his skin and an expensive cologne, featuring the residual aroma of oak and tobacco, with the underlying muskiness that was all Chris.

“We could bottle the smell,” I whispered. My voice sounded hoarse. “Would make a fortune.”

“We already have a fortune, have you forgotten, what happened today?” Chris answered with the thrill of sexual desire.

Being with him had the most calming effect on me, my heartbeat felt steadier, but the exhilaration in my pants was growing with each second. It was a mad and beautiful contradiction, every inch of my skin shivered in response, raw with anticipation, heated with excitement. Chris let his hands flow all over my back, grazing the nape of my neck with little bites.

_Shit_ , I needed him, now, here, I didn’t care for people around us. My passion for this man had no control.

Was it all because of all the spicy food we ate for dinner, the exhilaration of the crowd around us, the beautiful heartfelt acknowledgment of our love, or it was coming from just to be held in the arms of the most extraordinary man on Earth-but my blood was boiling inside of me, making me ecstatic.

After we danced around for some time and guys shared a few more drinks, it was time for us to leave home. We gave a lift to my sister and her husband, exchanging with another row of hugs and accepting more wishes for bliss from them, and finally were back on the way to our place.

On the red light, I put my hand on Chris’s knee and rubbed it soothingly. “I am happy, Chris.” I looked at him and he answered me with his famous smile. There was so much promise in his eyes, such tenderness and love, that I got my answer, without him putting it in the words.

We started kissing languidly, capturing each other tongues in a twisting game, nibbling on the lips, embracing our mouths in heated blasting sucks. When we entered the flat, all the lights were off, we went straight to the bedroom, where we switched on the decorative fireplace, which started throwing the licks of interrupted lights on our silhouettes.

My favorite part of lovemaking- was always undressing Chris, unveiling his skin layer by layer, and this time I’ve used my hands and teeth for this enjoyable task. Gently pushing him on the bed, I was listening to how he would hitch his breath every time my lips would fall on some particular erogenous zone, enticing him to stretch and arch his marvellous body- you could make a movie about it and I would watch it a thousand times.

“Do you know, that you have the most spectacular, sexy as hell ass that I’ve ever seen, and the longest, leanest and strongest legs among of all the men?” I mixed my kisses with words.

He moved closer, and with his eyes closed in another bout of pleasure, moaned, “Exaggerating, but thanks, love.”

I caught the zipper of his jeans with my teeth and pulled it down, watching how his cock sprang out of confines of tight fabric, tenting his underwear. I slid my tongue underneath the waistband of his boxers and with the help of my teeth, started to pull them down. Every inch of his skin shivered in response, raw with anticipation, heated with excitement. I slipped my hand down Chris’s back, along a path smoothed by the sweat that had suddenly sprung up between his shoulder blades. His muscles tightened, both in desire and suspense. I took his shoes off and he arched his back, helping me to drag the pants and boxers off his legs. I licked his thighs, opening his legs went higher, reaching his cock. My tongue started circling around it, making it sway from side to side. Chris’s thigh muscles tensed slightly from my hands skimming the skin, he sighed headily.

_“Beautiful.”_ I couldn’t help myself, admitting it for numerous times.

“No, Dom, it’s you, who’s beautiful. You have the most serene grey pools of eyes, your lips are softer than a plush, your nose is a piece of art and the cheekbones deserve the separate page in an art magazine. Your hair as golden as your heart, and your skin, oh, your skin- silk can’t do it justice and your neck, my god that long swan neck-it’s a dream. Every time I kiss it, I go to heaven!” Chris was describing my features with such passion and evocative feeling, that it made my heart to expand ten times and scorching fire went all over my body.

“Jesus, Chris,” I hissed hotly,” you will be the end of me. I feel like a Romeo, ready to die for love!”

He pulled me on a top of him and we fell into a fierce, electric kiss. I was gazing into his widely dilated pupils and was even scared to think how mine must’ve look to him. Chris was flushed, I could feel the heat of his neck, and my own throat tightened making it hard to swallow.

“You look fierce. Determined.” he bent his head and let his tongue follow my fingers over his chest, using brief, flickering touches.

Then he pulled back. “Fucking hungry.”

“God, I want you!” I looked into my lover’s eyes, wishing my voice would work properly.

I saw so much support and the need there. It was just as fierce as Chris said mine was.

“I love how assured and confident you are. You’ve made me your own and I surrender to you, take me, make me come with your cock.”

He started to remove my clothes feverishly, almost nervously.

“You made me a success again, you gave me that confidence back, I thought I’ve lost it forever, until we met!”

“You’re a success of your own making,” he whispered.

_Oh, yes,_ I thought, full of gratitude and admiration. _I love you! Jesus, how I love you!_

He placed his palm on my chest, feeling my heart beating faster than usual, a steady vibration against his hand. It was trifle unnerving and intense. Finally, I was free of all the pieces of clothes, and was ready to make love to my partner.

But tonight… tonight was different.

Chris rolled over and spooned back up against me. I ran his hand over his opening, he pushed back into the caress, inviting more. I continued to stroke Chris, my hand running the length of his back, over his buttocks, down his thighs as far as I could reach, then back up again. With a grunt I slid one of my hands around to Chris’s belly, playing with the trail of dark hair down to his groin. Chris’s cock thickened and stretched even more. Chris’s breath caught on a gasp as I bit mischievously at the skin stretched tight over his hip.

“Turn over,” I muttered. “On to your belly. Please, darling.”

Chris rolled slowly over, resting his head on his hands. My heart beated more rapidly again, I loved his total surrender. Maybe he wished we’d spent more time on familiar foreplay tonight, kissing and nipping gently at skin until one or the other of us laughed or begged to move on. And I wanted to taste his cock on my tongue again, wanted to suck and lick it, a better taste by far than any champagne I’ve ever drank, but him, asking me to take him, made me ache to be inside of him.

Chris shuddered when he felt the brush of my hair on his shoulders as I shifted down the bed. My tongue lapped gently at the small of his back, making him gasp again. I stretched one leg over the back of Chris’s calf, momentarily holding him down on the bed.

“Talk to me.” I whispered in Chris’s ear.

“I want to experience all the senses of you, slow torturing me to the ecstasy.” he gave a low, slow sigh.

“God, yes. You’ll get to feel that so well.” I sighed with pleasure.

My fingers were tugging gently at his buttocks, prising them open. My breath was warm on the crease, and my tongue swiped greedily across the nerve endings of Chris’s entrance. He yelped, and his thighs shook.

“Come here, love, on your knees.” I slowly nudged his back.

He pulled himself up on to his hands and knees. A bead of sweat ran down his spine, and his cock was hot and swollen, hanging heavily between his legs.

“Tell me what you want.”

Chris’s breath almost disappeared, because my tongue was pressing around his entrance, wet and hungry.

_He loved that touch, didn’t he?_ _He loved when I was touching him there…_

I blew out gently across the sensitive skin. “Tell me.”

He shuddered, and goose bumps ran down his arched back. He let his head fall down between his braced shoulders.

“Blissful. That’s how I feel.” Chris finally took a breath.

My tongue flicked across the cheeks of his ass, my fingertip teased his entrance and I popped open the tube with lube. Chris shifted for a moment on the bed, feeling my finger, cool with gel, pressed gently inside his opening. It made him groan with pleasure—but he still tensed slightly.

“God, go on. Please.” He relaxed the muscle and my finger slipped slowly inside him.

It probed gently at first, until Chris moaned with delight. Chris gasped as my finger kept touching him inside, making him jerk.

“God. Yes. Dom. Yes.” His hips shook, and his ass clenched.

I shifted again, getting a better position, and then my tongue lapped wetly against the base of his spine. He arched up, and I slid in a second finger, reaching again for that special spot. Chris smell so wicked—delicious. Musky, tart. Extremely sensual.

“Your smell, oooh?” my voice was ragged, and I stroked his prostate yet again.

“You’re fantastic, Chris. You look… I can’t describe it.”

Chris tried to peer back over his shoulder to see my face properly, but the angle was awkward. I could hear his breath, tight and erratic, as I knelt between his spread legs, leaning in close. When I slicked more gel around Chris’s entrance, my fingers seemed suddenly clumsy from the burning desire. I could feel the heat in my groin, growing at the touch of my bumping cock on the inside of his legs. Chris was panting now as my knuckles rolled against the pucker of his hole, my fingers inside him. Opening him up. He could feel my cock rubbing under his buttocks and then he grabbed it with his hand and pushed it closer to his entrance, making me take out my fingers and finally plunge my cock inside. My fingers kept his cheeks apart, my wet cock kept nudging back and forth, I couldn’t hold my own sounds of pleasure.

“Chris do you know what are you now? You’re a seduction, so sinful and delicious, I won’t last as long as I want, watching you!” I screamed at him.

_Dear God, but how I had wanted this!_

I wanted to feel what Chris felt every time he was inside me. And I wanted to give him the pleasure, he given me so many times too, to offer him everything. To feel everything. Chris whispered something, nothing, nonsense…His thighs trembled again, the muscles tightening as he settled himself against the thrusts of my body. He readjusted his weight onto one arm only, reaching the free hand to his cock to stroke it in rhythm. His other arm locked into place, and he was strong enough to hold himself there. He pushed his ass back against the invasion, welcoming it, allowing me to sink in even deeper.

“Am I going to sound like some porn movie if I say how fucking tight you are?”

Chris just laughed, but it came out as more of a hiccup as I pulled out away, then thrust back in. My cock stretched him, filled him. He rocked back, and I cursed loudly. He tensed, pausing the movement of his hips.

“What’s up?” I groaned.

My voice sounded husky. My hands were sweaty.

“Shit, nothing, except, I’m not going to last very long.” A long, slow thrust of my cock made Chris shudder. I could feel his ecstasy coiled deep in his gut, by the way he jerked his cock in his fist. I gripped him even more tightly, and a guttural noise came from my throat.

“I never thought it’d be so….” I could barely hear myself. “So fucking good. Chris… you…every time with you…”

Hush.” Chris soothed me. “Hush.”

He rocked again, feeling the tension in my body where I lay over his back, the way my hips thudded up against his thighs.

“Chris…” I braced myself and let the sensations shudder through my body.

My cock was fully inside him, I imagined he could feel it pumping its seed into him, thick and hot. He knew, without having to see, the fevered look that would be in my eyes—he heard the sound of his own name on my lips. Chris tightened his hand on his cock, his strokes firm and fierce, and he came, the climax wrenched out of him with a cry, just as my body slumped down over his back. We fell forward on the bed together. After a panting moment, Chris twisted under me.

“Let me… I want to hold you.” I slowly withdrew, both of us wincing a little.

Then we rolled tiredly to face each other, and Chris hugged me, his arms around my back, as if trying to anchor us both together in the real world. We could still hear the echo of our combined moans, feel our sweat-slicked skin and smell it's musky fragrance. A dribble of come trickled in the crease between Chris’s thigh and buttock. Elation coursed around our bodies, the blood pumping in our veins.

I whispered,” Thank you, you were superb, you mean so much to me. Fuck, I should say that every hour on the hour, right? Thank you for loving me, for allowing me to love you…thank you!”

Chris put his hand on my mouth, “No more talking for the moment. Let’s savor our experience, let it absorb us, let the aftershock calm at its own pace.”

“Just know-I want that sight—you, beside me in bed, tousled and sweating and staring at me with eyes full of worry, delight and satisfaction, for every day of the rest of my life. Well, maybe without the worry.” His words thrilled me.

I grinned broadly and kissed his mouth, exhaling my feelings inside of it.

“And you should stop worrying, I mean it, Dom. I feel great.” he looked into my eyes,” Exhausted, but great—and it’s the truth”.

He reached out and drew me in closer against him, our skin cooling, our breaths finally slowing.

He chuckled softly. “And so do you. You might be exhausted from all the time caring for me, but I hope you feel great.”

“I do.” I whispered and closed my eyes, letting myself to ease into his embrace.


	14. Chapter fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys getting adventurous and delving in a sexual experiment with light bondage, after visiting one interesting place and making a new friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, I'm excited and nervous at the same time. My first attempt to wright something like that. I hope that you'll like it. Please, if you could, give me some inclination of your thoughts on it! That would be awesome...

**Chapter fourteen.**

One Saturday we went for a stroll in the beautiful sunny afternoon…but before… 

Our life resembled a bliss, in all manners possible. It was so amazing to wake up every morning to the beautiful sight of my partner in our luxurious bed, all warm and snuggly after the sleep, with the leftover taste of the scintillating sex from the previous night.

We would have a breakfast after another intimate exploit in the shower. It was becoming a habit- to wash together with enough leisure to practice our expanding sexual appetites. Every time we would find new ways to translate the love we felt, into the passionate, exquisite fervor. It seemed we could not get enough of the exciting, new styles to indulge in discovering exotic things about our bodies, the reactions to some eager, playful hints, bites, strokes and coaxes. 

My sexual drive was making me powerless against the longing for Chris’s arms and legs, his taught stomach, the beautiful tattoo arrayed on his body, the play of the muscles in his broad shoulders and impeccable backside. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other, for we were deeply encased in the feeling of the moment-the united need for each other. 

That morning I surprised us both, when Chris rinsed his mouth with water, after cleaning his teeth, he was just letting shower spouts fill his cheeks and then pursing his lips, would sputter it in the straight fountain. I grabbed his face and piercing my lips to his, just drank out of his mouth, feeling the faint smell of mint in his breath, mixed with the cool liquid. He almost choked in a gasp, been attacked in the least way he expected. The sign of an enormous pleasure spread his lips into seductive smile, and I was undone, not been able to stop from sucking and licking this tempting, inviting piece of heaven. 

He spilled some shower gel on his hands and lifted one leg on the edge of the bathtub and started to lather his thigh and between his legs. 

_Find me one man on the surface of the earth, who’s been deeply intoxicated with love to his partner, been able to stay away from dropping to his knees and knocking his lover’s hands away, to start massaging all the crevices that became visible and open to his hungry eyes. Well, I wasn't that guy._

I was ready to devour him, to taste him all over, lick every inch of him, get my hands inside his opening, follow my hands with my engorged cock. I wanted his cock in my mouth, hot, thick and long, tasting like the ocean breeze, salty, delicious. 

My "poor" lover didn’t stand a chance, he almost lost the balance from my attempt and grabbed the shower curtain to regain his balance. 

”Wow, steady on, stallion. You have to give me a warning next time, so I won't just drop to the bottom of the bath in total shock.” Chris was openly laughing at my impatience. 

“I’m so pump up, I need to let out some steam, let me fuck you until you can't walk straight!” I didn’t care about words. 

I’d never been in that man without feeling like I was going to die happy.

“Language, Dom! Please! You’re renowned author! What you readers would think, if they could hear you?” Chris was pulling my chain with his mischievous laughter.

“Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn!” I‘ve used Margaret Mitchell words to convey my actions.

“Oohh, sexy. I have my own Rhett Butler to spoil me. Take me, dear, make me come, hahaha!” the impropriety of the situation to use that image was so delightful!

“I will be anyone you want me to be, as long as you keep up with me, OK? Now, enough of the wordplay, let’s get down to business, literally!” I winked at my lover and dropped my towel on the floor, joining him in the tub! 

Chris couldn’t resist a private grin, when my cock touched his buttocks, asking for a permission to gain the entry. We were going at each other for half an hour and were ready to excel at the final step. And we did… 

I think no one in their right mind could keep with our love life. And, truly we would never let anyone in. The thought of threesome with some other guy was unacceptable for us. I would die of jealousy, if I would see someone else touching Chris or god forbid tried to kiss him. 

“Time doesn’t heal all wounds". We both knew that’s bullshit; it came from people who had nothing comforting or original to say. And the mentioned wounds were still too fresh, so the inclusion of the third person was completely out of question. 

But we loved to experiment between us, and that’s how we ended up on Saturday afternoon in the sex toy shop. We saw the sign and looked at each other with some trepidation.

_Should we?.. Are we in the right mind to try and add some spice into our sex life?_

Chris took my hand and we made a few unsure steps inside the store. We were ready to see something perverted and something that will make us feel uncomfortable, out of place. But to our surprise, the inside of the little boutique looked almost, ughh, what's the word…inviting? It reminded of the museum of light bondage and it looked exciting, keeping with the theme of suspense and anticipation. There were curtains over the corners of the room, half-hiding the displays underneath. There were corners in which we came face to face with images and pictures of seducers and the seduced, those in bondage and those dominating, those who flushed with pleasure and the pure contentment of finding their sexual place in life.

One of those posters would take a place in our bedroom, later, after the visit, because we both were so enthralled with it. It wasn’t a simple porn, it was an art in some form, the art of seduction. Yet, it was the explicit scene of erotica, of both pain and ecstasy. Scene of deeply felt love. 

It was… tantalizing. It was electrifying, how some exhibits were free-hanging, moving as we passed them. I had felt the startling brush of lace against my cheek as I ducked under a low placed painting. And the toys! Some were cute, some outrageous. Objects of torture, it seemed, but some were so beautiful you couldn’t believe it to be so. Elegant wood and fabrics and leather, texture and decoration everywhere. We saw a set of handcuffs on the display at the entrance and the key, attached to one of them, that grabbed our attention. 

I stroked Chris’s hand,” Do you feel it?” 

“It’s quite elusive, the way they placed all this around the clients, it’s very intricate designer’s work, I must say,” he was trying to breathe in the sensuality and clandestine mind of our surroundings. 

“But, it’s quite soothing, despite all the drama depicted around. It’s brilliant. And it was done deliberately, but it doesn’t show that, eh?” 

I was whispering, feeling the hot waves of yearning, washing over me and making me sound husky. “Chris, are you looking at the technical details?” 

“Not right now…no.” He was trying to steady his breath.

“Chris, stay with me, darling. Keep talking to me. Keep imagining our bedroom, the sounds, the feelings that we can recreate.” I kept stroking his palm, feeling the increase of his pulse.

“For that, my darlings, you need to get some things from my generous offerings of piquant pleasure,” the interruption came from behind of us in the form of a petite, immaculately dressed gentleman. “You two are the most attractive couple, I’ve ever seen visiting my place and I would love to help you choose some pieces from it.” 

We both blushed from the compliment.

“Let me introduce myself, I’m Clark Henderson, the owner of the shop. And I really appreciate your keen eye,” he addressed Chris,” for giving me kudos on my little attempt to create something unordinary. For the unordinary people, like both of you.”

He extended his hand with a business card, that he offered to Chris. “You know, when I had an idea of a shop for gay couples or single guys, I wanted to offer the adventure, but in a creative and safe way. I hope it still stimulating enough, though!” 

“Ugm, hello sir. I’m Chris and this is my partner Dom, and we’ve never delved in the world of sexual plaything, but your store is definitely different, and it makes people feel welcome, instead of being embarrassed from admitting that they are ready to sexually advance in their relationship. And, I hope, you built a secret room somewhere in the back, because just looking at all of this, makes it hard for me to keep my hands off my partner, well, in plain English it just makes me hard” laughed Chris, making me to blush even deeper, and I wasn’t a monk in the bedroom, that’s for sure. 

“Oh, bless you. You just made my day. I strive to be unique in the sea of the cheap overflow of banal stuff. I even studied the perfume industry and created the special scented candles for the bedroom, it is very exotic, engages your senses and evokes the sensual smell receptors.”

“Wow, I would totally splurge for that. And we’re not really in the market for some technical enhancers or sex toys, we need something intricate, more intelligent than just a vibrator, at least that’s what we like for now. So, yes, your help in that department would be greatly appreciated, Clark.” I addressed the owner and got an agreeing nod from Chris.

“Sure, let me be your guide, I’m delighted that you asked for the advice!” Clark took us both under the elbows and bade us to follow him.

We ended up buying some refined pieces; and thanking Clark, bid our goodbyes to him, have promised to stay in touch. 

Still in a little awe from our adventure in the shop, we felt that it would be a good idea to get some food and discuss it in some small intimate café. After the orders were taken by the waiter, we sat comfortably at the window, showing the beauty of the city in the lavender and pink hues of the twilight. The streetlights were diffusing this color with some golden undertone, making even the pavement of the sidewalks look serenely in the spectrum of violet shade. 

Our conversation turned to our visit of the shop and some topics we wanted to talk about after getting a fabulous tour and very informative lecture from our new friend, Clark. When we were searching for new exciting items, Clark told us about the ways to learn the types of non-vanilla play, that would exhilarate discovery of myself and Chris, and help to deepen our communication, intimacy, increase the trust between us even more, would thrill our bonding. Physical experimentation we were seeking for, had to play exciting and joyous emotional benefits. We were ready to include exploring and intensifying all five senses of our bodies. So, various items from the shop were meant to be used as to enhance, control, intensify, and manipulate all of them – including a small sensory deprivation, to get some adrenaline propel through our love making. 

We were excited to try and bring a little light bondage into our love life that would be a pleasurable part of our passionate sex. It might’ve been time to give ourselves over to the indulgences of being erotically restrained. We wanted something simple-no crazy ropes, no fancy knots, and certainly no acrobatic positions, especially after Chris’s injury. We were not afraid of the subject and took it pretty seriously. 

Before we slipped into light bondage, we decided to have a conversation, so, we were both on the same page. 

I told Chris exactly what I wanted and what I didn't want to happen. Naming our specific desires and boundaries set us up for a fresh sexual encounter. We both got aroused again, I couldn’t taste what I was eating, and didn’t care about anything except being with Chris. When he put his hand on the top of mine, the electric shock went over my spinal cord and descended in the pit of my belly. He noticed my shudder and kissed my palm. I saw the promise of heavenly enchantment and adoration in his eyes. His whole being was overflowing with sensual energy, making me struggle from feeling a hot weakness in some places, I didn’t even know existed in my body. 

We finished our early dinner and almost ran home, because all the talks about lacing up our sex with adventure, and carrying the bags with goodies, that we got from Clark’s, were calling to finally get to enjoy them in practice.

Chris was the first to open the door, and kicking his shoes off, almost ran inside and switched off all phones- first thing. He didn’t want any interruptions, he wanted this to be the experience to remember for both of us, the one, that will elevate us to the next level of utmost decadence and amusement. 

While I was unpacking some items, he lit up the aromatic candle, with a very wicked, erotic smell, and put the blinds down, making sure that our bedroom was lit only by the flickering light of the fireplace and candle. He came behind me and put his hands around my waist, moving us in the rhythm of the sensual slow music from the speakers, based all over the room. He started to unbutton my shirt, slowly, dragging his fingers underneath each button, scraping my skin gently with nails. The nape of my neck was lavished with light bites of his teeth, making my knees go weak. All of a sudden, he put the satin blindfold over my eyes, and tightened it on the back of my head. I exhaled heavily, when he gently lowered me on the bed, unable to see what was coming next, which was definitely making me feel everything with the sharper sense. 

The slow exploration continued, when he removed my belt and opened my jean’s fly. I felt the cool air hitting my abdomen and tightened my muscles. The ostrich feather went over my nipples, slow circles of it on my skin was tickling and arousing. I whimpered and tried to find Chris with my hands. He laughed softly, and took one of my hands, tying it to the bedpost with a chiffon scarf, making sure it wasn’t too restricting, keeping my blood flow. The other hand followed after first one. I opened and closed my fist, making sure, that I was still able to relax. We decided against handcuffs, thinking that feeling of the cold metal and the clinking will disperse the concentration on the act. I loved the feeling of a soft, light scarfs and smiled approvingly, hoping that Chris can see my appreciation. 

He was so careful, so tender, covering my body with the feathery strokes and light kisses. I surrendered myself completely, giving up my control and power. I was trusting my lover to take care of me and giving myself the gift of totally indulging in the experience. The pleasure, he was offering me, was incredible, I was wondering for how long I would be able to handle myself. I was immersed and catapulted into new erotic heights and was able to focus entirely on arousal. Chris didn’t even touch my cock, and it was already leaking, moist manifestation of my crazy need for him, slowly oozing out of the slit. Something hot dripped on my pelvis, it wasn’t a burning sensation, but I still shuddered and then almost screamed, when an ice cube followed the pattern of the hot candle wax. I thrashed my head in a wild wave of piercing abandonment. Chris kept repeating it for few more times. The contrast between hot and cold was almost unbearable.

“Guuhhh, Chris, ohhhh, you’re killing me…” I uttered in a dizzying haze. 

“Wow, Dom. You don’t’ know how you make me feel, enjoying the view from above, as i watch you squirm and melt in my hands. Teasing you and extend your arousal by bringing you to the edge of climax and then backing away. Making you beg for release and trying to hold my own, oh, I can’t find the words.” 

I found his lips encircling my cock, he was twirling his tongue around the head and interchanged it with hard licks and sucks. He used the feather to tickle my balls and the crease beneath them and then went back to my balls, taking one after another in his mouth, making a loud, sucking noise. He forced his mouth to go down to the shaft, almost completely swallowing it and moving up and down, using his fingers to lightly twist it around at the same time.

My thighs were vibrating with muscles underneath my skin, my dragging breaths were almost hurting my lungs, I screamed again through the pain of pleasure, “Chris, I want you, I want you in my mouth, I want you to come over me, please, untie me, I want to feel your body, I am begging you!”

“Nuh-uh, you’re mine, you’re going to come from my cock inside of you, I’m going to get your prostate tormented into an orgasm and I promise you, you’ll thank me later for that.” there was no sign of hesitation in his voice.

In the beginning I struggled to get out of my head, but then, I totally caved in a physical indulgence and was suspended in the world of pure sensations. I thanked all the higher powers for giving me that precious gift of man, that started to mean to me more than life itself. 

With refined sense of hearing, I noticed the opening and closing of the tube with special massage oil we bought from Clark. The smell of vanilla and exotic flowers filled my nostrils. I felt how Chris gently lubed my opening with it, his hands warm, sensual, strong. 

He lifted my legs on his shoulders and asked gently, “OK there?”

I just arch my back higher and bucked my hips up to him. He opened my legs further and provocatively touched my entrance with the tip of his cock.

 _Wow…if you never being blindfolded and bound, you lost some amazing experience. Being powerless made me pliable in his hands, he could do whatever he wanted, and I had to accept it_. 

I finally realized what all those prints in Clarks’ store depicted, why the faces of the people on them were distorted in the expression of closing on physical pain. But that powerlessness that I was experiencing, wasn’t making me weak, it was honing, magnifying every touch, every move with an utmost strength.

Chris entered me with overwhelming pace, his cock slid inside like a knife into butter, his thickness, the heated skin was so filling, so precisely made for me, that I started to slowly dissolve into melting pile of coiled nerve endings. Every plunge made me want him more, I wanted him to go deeper, I almost felt like that sensation was reflected in my brain. I started to dart forward every time he would drive his cock inside and graze my prostate. We both were silent, our gasps were the only noise in the bedroom, followed by the squishing sound of his cock propelling in and out. I started to unravel in an upcoming eruption and was sure by the sound of Chris’s breath that he was whirling in there too.

“Chris, I’m going…I’m coming…Chris are you with me, baby, please come with me!”

“Dom, god, my love I’m ready, can’t anymore… let’s do it…” he ravaged me with strong thrusts and started to ripple inside of me with the palpable pulsation.

It rocketed me into one of the most agonising whirls and I started to spurt out the splays of come. “Chrissss…”my wild moan echoed in the walls of the bedroom and made him shudder inside of me.

He fell on my chest, not even trying to hold off his weight, as he usually did. He was breathless and spent. I was comatose myself, the sensitive skin of my cock was skimmed by his burning skin, the sticky, warm liquid greasing his belly. 

It took us some time to come down from the peak we were on, and he gently withdrew himself with a deep, relaxing sigh. His hands lifted my blindfold and I blinked a few times, adjusting my eyes to the dimmed lights, coming from the candle. He unfolded one end of the scarf, releasing my right arm and followed to do the same with the left one.

I got my freedom back, and the first thing I did, I swathed my hands around his back and pulled him into long, tingling kiss. His mouth tasted salty, it was soft and plush and so wanton, the mouth of my sex-god. 

_Incomparable, astonishing, tantalising. My Chris, my love, my infinity. The man of my dreams and my reality, the man who made up on each and every promise of his, the one that delivered me to soaring highs of sexual experience._

I went over what happened again in my head. The bondage denied me the ability to touch my lover or give back in any way, so I was forced to relax into receiving sensation. It was like going to a fancy restaurant where all your needs are taken care of. I didn’t need to jump up and help cook the meal, it felt as I just relaxed and dined, enjoying each bite and every sip. 

That experience was the best getaway from everyday things, that sometimes were going on and on in my head. And I had to thank my man, for turning my brain off and turning my body on. And I was already dreaming of the ways I would please him, well, if my stamina will allow it, in an hour or two -maximum. I giggled secretly, hiding behind his hair, not wanting to thwart his questions or spoil the coming payback.


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom gets news from his agent that both thrills him and makes him worried and sad. Chris is insanely busy in the office, they decide that Dom would follow the demands of the publisher, and the tearful goodbye would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this piece. It's ready, but I have to pace myself to give you all the chance to read in your own timing. I appreciate each jit, kudo or comment. Thanks for still staying with me!

**Chapter fifteen.**

  
The life continued its chaotic swirls around us. We were dealing with small issues arising on everyday basis and looking at the future endeavors which promised to deliver more worries, that then will be replaced with pride of achieving something new and exciting. For that moment it was the big venture, that Chris dreamed of and birthed, and nurtured for a long time.

  
He was working on special installation of the newest modern design gallery and new ways and methods of creating exciting technologically advanced interpretations of living, working or entertaining environment for different places. He was planning to create an exhibition of differently designed and decorated rooms for all various purposes.  
At the opening of the gallery he was going to finalize the contract with large Japanese development company that acquired some huge real estate property and was planning to build the entertaining complex with the theater, the huge indoor arena, an aquarium and luxury hotel/restaurant, adjoining the facility that would have one of the most famous Japanese SPAs featured on the premises.

  
It was so exciting and at the same time nerve-wreaking, the project of this scale, that would take years of emerging, but would bring some incredible investments to Chris’s firm and put his name on the international scale of the world designers.

Also, he was working on decorating a multi million yacht for some French celebrity, who also wanted Chris’s input into remodeling his house on French Riviera.

  
The whole company was involved in those two plans, devoting a lot of time and energy to make it the way that was acceptable to my perfectionist by nature partner. Chris was spending an insane amount of time in the budget and strategy developing meetings, in the gallery, overlooking the installations, doing interviews with some glossy magazines and some tv stations. Plus, he was involved in selecting everything, starting with the marble for bathrooms and ending with the color scheme of art that would be displayed on the walls. Doris was calling me numerous times for the rescue, asking me to come and make him sit down and have proper meal, take a fifteen minutes break, just relax for a short time. I didn’t want to invade his space or meddle in his process, I just offered him some help with writing the advertising booklets and some articles for the press.

  
My book was in the print, so I had a little more time on my hands, and I was continuing with our students on the regular basis, for Chris- he had to take some sabbatical from school, but a few of his proteges were already doing some internship in his office.

  
It had been a manic time at work, and Chris found it difficult to delegate some of his projects to other staff members after he’d arranged to change his hours, to pay more attention to the most important deal of his life. His weariness seemed to be bone deep, unlike a more usual tiredness. But he was used to working hard, so he wasn’t sure why he felt as drained as he did. He never found the delegating an easy task, he needed to be in control and on the top of everything that was taking place at work.

  
_Huge difference from our bedroom situation- I could snatch the upper hand any time I felt like it and he would willingly give up the reigns of power to me._

  
So, it was my responsibility to drag him out from work and to take care of him at home, making him to let go of the exhaustion of the busy day, let me to pamper him, and of course little plays in the bedroom department were a godsend thing. I actually visited Clark on my own, and bought a few more candles, a little cashmere gloves that I used to massage his tense muscles with and an array of feathers and little brush, that I used to paint patterns on his body with massage oil. I was making the most tender love to him, and he was so receptive to my efforts and always took it with a great approval that he showed me with his cock.

  
He was having a hard time with switching from control mood to an easy, relaxing way of our private life. He had a couple of nightmares, always about the same subject- the fire in which he lost his brother. He would thrash and scream in his sleep, trying to jump out of bed and run to save Zack, to prevent his death in the horrible inferno. I had to wake him up, which wasn’t easy, because his sleep was deep, and he was reliving it as it was a reality. After that, I had to coerce him into pacifying condition, hugging him and whispering the words of love and devotion, to bring him out of it, to subside his feverish mind and appease him to calm down. I had to remind him that it was the past and that he is safe here with me. I would kiss the tears out of his eyes and make him some warm cocoa, wrap the blanket around his shoulders to make his shaking to stop. I think all of it was because he was so high-strung at work, worried about everything to go smoothly and plainly- overtired.

  
He would always try to apologize, it would make him sunk into reflective mood, being sorry for keeping me awake some nights, and not for the reason that I loved to spend some sleeping hours on – yes, my dirty mind was always tuned to sex.

  
No, he would be very upset, asking me, “I know it all just the memories, but when it all will stop to hurt. I have you, I love you, I’m happy, and I thought that I let him go, finally, but…” he would hitch his breath and just lower his head, letting tears fall freely on his chest.

  
At those moments, I was glad that I was there, to protect him and to take tender care of him.  
Sometimes in the morning, he won’t even remember it happened and I wasn’t the one looking to remind him about it.

  
While the office was bustling with tremendous energy that everyone was putting in their work, I was dealing with the publishing house. My book was already printed and sent to stores, and one day I received a call from my agent. The company contacted him to make arrangements about the promotional tour they wanted me to do for the new book. It was scheduled for two weeks and included visiting the bookstores, that would display and sell my book. I needed there for signing, greeting and meeting with readers and also- to read some excerpts from different chapters. I had to fly to the different cities and stay in the hotels, booked by the agency. Any other time, I would be thrilled and super exited about that, but for that moment, with all, that was happening with Chris I seriously considered asking them to reschedule it or was planning to decline it, until Chris’s Japanese deal won’t go through to completion.  
I could not imagine missing the grand opening of the installation and not being there for him, to be the first to congratulate and praise him. 

 _Out of question._ The most important business endeavor of my partner could not go without me being by his side.

  
When I gave news to Chris, he had a different opinion about that matter. He said, that it is just feels absolutely wrong to concentrate all attention on him and miss such a great opportunity for myself. He didn’t want to hear my reasons. He said that he would simply not accept my sacrifice in order to make everything easy for him.  
After our first heated argument in all of our time together, he made me to call my agent and agree to all the terms of the future trip.

  
“But, I would miss the opening and presentation, because according to the schedule I’ll arrive a day later after that!” I was whining about his reserved decision.

  
“Dom, you have to do it. It is your future we’re talking about. Of course, I will miss you terribly, but I’m on the wide path to success, and now it’s time to rebuild your name and bring you out of obscurity.” He was reasoning with me.

  
“Ok, but I will give them only one condition. I need to cut the trip short or break it in two parts, to be here on time for the grand opening!” I finally surrendered.

  
With this settled, I went back to helping my partner to organise the event.

  
The week was so hectic, I didn’t realize that I was supposed to leave for Florida at the end of the next day.

  
I was at home, packing my suitcase, waiting for Chris to come from work. I was nervous. This trip meant a lot to me. It meat that I was back, back as not just the writer, I was a published writer again, my book was going on sale all over the country and should boost my craft to the new heights. Secretly, I was very proud of myself. My efforts to get clean and the success that followed were a huge achievement. Thanks to finding an amazing partner in Chris, who supported and kept pushing me for further improvement, you can say that I became a totally new person. I was strong, confident and was looking at an amazing future ahead in both my professional and private life.

  
So, the nervousness I was experiencing, were more jitters of the anticipation of an exciting journey and new experiences, something that will bring me new ideas for future books. The only thing dampening my mood was imagining of spending two weeks without Chris, leaving him to be on his own in the most important time of his life. And I would love him to be on my trip with me as well, I wanted him to see me in the new environment, surrounded by readers, who appreciated my work and would come to express it and buy my book.

  
I heard the keys in the door and went to greet my partner. Chris opened door with one hand, carrying rolls of drawing plans and a briefcase under the armpit of the other. He looked so cute and helpless, and it was so easy for me to grab his face and plant a big smooch on his nose.

  
He grunted,” Dom, stop playing, let me put it down, help,” and he handed one of the rolls and dropped the case down.

  
When his hands were free he hugged me, “I missed you, my little mischief. What are you up to this evening? All packed for tomorrow?” he nuzzled his face in my hair and kissed my earlobe.

  
“Yes, to the packing, as for the rest- let me show you what plans I have!” I put his hand on my groin, where he could clearly sense my erected cock, ready for action.

  
“Oh, you are incorrigible, aren’t you? Are you a secret sex addict?” his laugh was the best music for my ears.

  
“I am addicted to you, your freakishly sexy body and your lascivious, enormous cock!” I fondled him and lick his throat.

  
“Are you going to give me a chance to change and wash the day off? I probably carry all the dust from the construction site.”

  
I sighed, and put my hands down, “Well, if you insist…” but only jokingly, Chris knew well enough, that I can’t get frustrated from his request.

  
“Ten minutes, I promise, and then, I’m all yours to do whatever you wish, ok, babe?” he was already removing his jacket.

  
“Sure, darling, go take a quick shower, and I’ll get dinner set in the kitchen. I can’t let my boy to become skinny, I already know your eating habits and I’m sure you will lose tons of weight, while I’ll be on the tour!” I wagged my finger at him, which he caught and bit on delicately.

  
“The only thing that I love eating is your supple cock, you know that-for dinner and for desert!” he sucked slightly my digit, making me shiver from the incredible sensation his implication sent all over me.

  
We had a simple pasta for dinner, that I made with the Arrabiata sauce and green salad with homemade vinaigrette. For desert I made him a Pavlova, since it was his favorite of all times, and a cup of latte.

Chris, never missed a chance to praise my cooking skills and was always extremely appreciative for my efforts in the kitchen. And I loved to spoil him, seeing almost childlike delight in his eyes, when he was devouring his favorite dishes. I loved watching him eat. He was very manly, but still never forgot table manners and this combination was making him even more attractive.

  
We moved to our preferred spot in the living room and gotten into our usual positions – me sitting with my legs on the coffee table and him, half-laying down, with his legs comfortably resting on my knees and my hands massaging his feet.

  
The conversation went about discussing the progress of his project and my upcoming tour. We were so comfortable with each other, content, relaxed, as we have already spent the lifetime together. Knowing all about each other, being always honest and open, to me it still sometimes was a novelty. Chris always have been honest with me, no secrets, no things, hiding in the closet. I valued it so much, it made startling difference with my previous relationship.

  
In the bedroom the things worked in the same way. We would make love and he would tell me how he felt about me, during and after sex.

Amazing. Open. Trusting. Loving…

  
The morning on the day of my departure, I woke up in a shitty mood. I didn’t want to leave him. I had to really psych myself up to not show him my dissonance with leaving for two weeks. It sounded like an eternity, and I knew that I would be horribly lonely without Chris, no matter how busy and exciting that tour might turn out to be. He took half day off to drive me to the airport and see me off. Even that wasn’t helping to elevate my sulking, because at the end of the day I had to kiss him goodbye and be on my own.

  
We decided to have breakfast in the town, to give our cleaning lady a chance to clean without us hanging around the flat.

  
Chris comprehended too well the state of my mind and was trying to distract me in any way possible. It would be a shitty thing to do for me- to bitch and moan about my trip, knowing that he could feel down himself, considering that he would be alone as well. The only thing was making it easier for him, that he would be absorbed in the work and probably will spent crazy amount of time in the office.

  
When we got home, we had passionate, avid sex. We couldn’t get enough of each other, I cried at the end, as I was leaving forever, feeling stupid, but unable to stop tears.

  
At the airport we went to drop my luggage, because I already checked-in online. Secretly I was praying for the flight to be delayed or cancelled completely. I understood that it sounded ludicrous even in my brain, so I reasoned with myself to stop acting as an asshole and just go with it.

  
Our goodbye was tense. I was clutching his hands, looking for something meaningful to say and not being able to come with anything intelligible.

  
“Dom, sweetie, we will talk every day, I would not even exclude some phone sex as a little distraction for us both.” he winked at me,” we would be back together in two weeks and everything will be normal again. Just go, have fun there, let them spoil you with attention and admiration that you deserve and return to me as a winner! Remember, I love you. More than anything. You are my life, darling. And we are joined, forever.”

  
“I love you, Chris. I’m leaving my heart here with you. Keep it safe, until I will come back to claim it, ok?” my last words were followed by the deepest kiss I could master, and he returned it with the same fervor.

  
I turned back, after I went through customs, after clearing which, I turned around and putting my hand on my heart, took the last look at my lover…


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to even try to write the summary.  
> Just those words: phonesex!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was feeling a bit blue lately. No one reads my stuff anymore. And I started a new one. Why am I doing it?

**Chapter sixteen**.

The airport in Miami was bustling with travellers flying in to vacation in the capital of Florida. They all had one goal- to have the leisure time tanning and dipping in the ocean, drinking, eating in different restaurants, dancing in the famous South Beach clubs, sleeping late and having lots of fun.

I was here on business trip, unfortunately. I looked around and saw the guy with the sign that spelled my name in huge black letters. My agent put a lot of thought in organizing everything to make my life easier and saving me time, leaving regular airport hustle to the tourists and visitors. I went straight to the driver with the sign and introduced myself. Albert-his name made me smile- I always associated this name with a seasoned English butler, which probably a cliché, but that’s how it sounded to me, picked up my suitcase and showed me the way to parking level, where the limo was waiting to whisk me to the Waldorf Hotel.

I was supposed to spent two nights in Miami and then fly to the LA. The sun was blasting, I was looking out of the window of the car at palm trees, swaying in the gentle breeze, white sandy beaches and emerald water, thinking, how incredible it would be to lay in the cabana with Chris, on the private hotel beach, sipping cold drinks through a straw and watching little clouds slowly floating in the sky.

_Come on, Dom, get it together. Just do the tour and then one day you can whisk him on a mini weekend retreat to live up this dream._

Car stopped at the entrance to the grand building. Albert motioned to the bellboy to pick up my suitcase and asked me what time he should pick me up and where to drive me for a dinner. He said that he would be on-call all the time if I needed to go anywhere, and gave me business card, asking to call him anytime-day or night. I thanked him, and he drove away. I quickly checked into my room, tipped the bellboy and opening the balcony door, stepped outside to catch some fresh air and make a call to Chris.

He answered right away, “How is my favorite writer doing?” I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Missing you. Awfully! Oh, love, you have to see where I am staying! If you could just imagine how beautiful everything around. I would sell my soul to be able to share it with you!”

“Dommy, we will share it together, one day. You know, we have all the time of our lives to do this and much more! Don’t be sad, just enjoy it. When is your presentation?”

“Tomorrow at noon, I have my first reading at the Indigo store, and I’m scared shitless!”

“Oh, love I know you will be fantastic, those people will remember it forever, the great Dominic Howard, signing their copies of his incredible book!” Chris sounded so sure, it was so much pride in his voice, that it made me feel coated with the sheer genial warmth.

“I am going through a serious Chris withdrawal, I want to touch you, kiss you, be with you. How will I live through those damn weeks, God knows…”

“The time will go fast, you won’t even feel it, with all the excitement that awaiting you in different cities. Just accumulate that experience, it will bring you so much joy, I’m sure! And in two weeks you will be back and missing all of it!” Chris was trying to keep my spirits up.

“Thank you, my darling, you always know what to say to bring me out of my misery. What you have in plans for tonight? I was planning to call you before bedtime, I can’t sleep without saying goodnight to you.” I still sounded a bit whiny- embarrassing, but nothing could’ve been done, it’s me we were talking about.

“I have no plans, I will take some papers home to finish some research and would be waiting for your call.”

“Promise, you won’t forget to eat and have decent sleep, it'll be so much easier without me clinging to you body like a sponge.” His laughter was tangible, but I knew that he still was at work and probably needed to get on with it.

“Sweetie, I will talk to you tonight, go, make your Japanese partners see how brilliant you are! I love you!”

“Love you back. Will wait for your call. Get out of the room and go explore. I’m curious to hear about your adventures in the land of lazy, hahaha!” and with that, we ended our call.

Well, I somehow survived my first night alone. The luxury of my surroundings was lost on me, because I felt lonely. In the morning, I called Albert, arranging the drive to the bookstore, with shortstop before for a quick bite. I had my breakfast early in the morning, on the balcony, overlooking vast pool side, just watching people down there, having the time of their lives. The sight of couples, splashing carelessly in the water was making me miserable. Exactly at eleven I was waiting downstairs for my driver.

I dressed up “Miami style” and was wearing light linen suit with Polo shirt underneath and suede shoes. I had my ring on, I never removed it from my finger, since the night we exchanged them with Chris. It was a piece of him, that I always carried around with me. I was wearing his cologne, that I “stole” from his bathroom-it was my favorite and I wanted Chris’s familiar scent around me all the time.

After a very short lunch, Albert dropped me at the store. My heart was beating faster than usual, I was nervous and anxious to have my first meeting with public. I was clutching the program of the event in my sweating palm, already having memorise schedule of proceedings while I looked for the venue, where the event would take place. The bookstore manager met me at the doors and we entered the room. I was surprised to see it full of people, all holding my book in their hands and was startled when they started to applaud me. It gave me the confidence- to be received this way- meant that I achieved something in my career. The reading part went swimmingly and then I was answering questions, keeping it light and entertaining. After I signed at least a hundred copies and even took some pictures with my fans, I was elated and couldn’t wait to share it with my man. I thanked the manager of the store again and complimented his organising skills, said goodbye and joined Albert in the car.

We were on the way to the Waldorf, I didn’t want to make any stops, decided to have dinner at the café at the hotel pool outside, to watch a beautiful sunset during my meal. I was counting hours, when I can hear Chris’s voice again. Finally, the slow ticking clock on the nightstand reached eleven pm. I grabbed my cell, checking for any missed calls or messages, found a few from Jemma and my Mom, but decided to call them back next day. I had only one person on my mind and only one voice I wanted to hear at that time.

I dialed the home number, if Chris was home, it would be easier for him to put me on speaker, so he can still draw or sketch some designs, while we talk. I was waiting, holding my breath for him to pick up. After few dial tones, he finally answered.

“Hello.” His voice made me jump in the bed. He sounded tired and a bit hoarse, but the natural warmth of his timbre was still present.

“Hi.” I exhaled into the receiver.

“Dom, sweetie, how are you? How was the first day? Are you happy with how everything went down?” he sounded genuinely interested.

“Oh, babe, I think it was a success. There were a lot of people, they loved it, we had a really interesting “Q and A session”, and everyone wanted their copy to be signed, and they gave me a kind of ovation. I couldn’t describe to you how it felt- it was humbling and exhilarating at the same time. I almost felt like a celebrity with the treatment I received. And so many copies were sold today! Finally, I will be rich, so you don’t have to support me anymore.” I was busting out of seems with happiness.

“Dommy, I’m extremely proud of you, love. But what is this nonsense with me supporting you? You weren’t a pauper when we met, and we are equal partners in everything. I never want to hear anything like that from you, you understand?”

“I do, sorry, I’m just too excited. But you always be my prince, even if I’m not a pauper. And I meant it in the best sense possible. You are gracious, generous and bighearted. You gifted me with the most precious thing- your love!” I sighed and heard the same sound on the other end of the phone.

“You make it very easy to love you. You’re so extraordinary, it’s a pity you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Chris softened his voice almost to whisper.

“Well, I told you about my day, now, it’s your turn. What’s happening? Are you still working at this hour? You’re so lucky, I’m not there, to distract you or otherwise, I will come into your study, wearing nothing and will push you to lay back on all those drawings and bind your hands with the scarf to one of the drawers and will have my way with you, right on the top of the desk!”

“Ughh, Dom, are you trying to kill me. Stop, I don’t know what I would do with my cock, it already hurts!”

“Shhh. Put your hands on your cock and listen to me, don’t make me use another scarf on your mouth to mute you! I will start with your feet, kissing every single toe and go higher licking your long, column legs until I’ll reach your thighs. And then, I will spread you legs wide, so you would be in the front of me, open, helpless, shivering from my teeth grazing your skin and going deeper into your groin with my tongue!” the hitched breath on the other end let me know that it was working, we were actually having phone sex and it was hot as fuck.

“I could smell your skin, sweet and sweaty, looking luminous with the blood rushing through your veins. I could feel your pulse and see the challenge in your eyes. And you could feel my heartbeat thudding loudly, and it’s making you throb in your throat and you feel slightly dizzy.”

“Kiss me!” Chris voice was shaking with begging.

My senses faltered happily. “I am. And you taste like heaven. My tongue darted into your mouth, our breaths mingling, my fingers tightening on your hips.” In reality my hands were on my cock, pulling it out of my PJ pants and stroking it with slow deliberation.

“Chris, babe, are you with me?”

“Yes, go on, don’t stop…” he was indeed breathless.

“I’m licking your neck, your scent is driving me crazy, I kiss your armpits, they’re so easy to tease, since your arms are bound above your head, and your sweat still tastes sensationally. I’m moving my tongue up your arms, and lightly twisting your nipples with my hands…” I needed to inhale, Chris’s moans were maddening.

“You’re restrained, trapped in my space, I can feel how your abs tremble under my caresses. Your cock is rock hard and looks spectacular, screaming for attention. I’m standing between your knees, looking down at you. Shit. You look fucking gorgeous. Your face is flushed, and you look like you are stunned. I’m running my hands through your hair. Those locks, damp with sweat, spread out on your precious documents. Fucking gorgeous.” I was winding myself up with the pictures that I described.

“Dom? More…please…” I loved the strain in his voice, it was telling me that he was getting close.

“I’m looking into your dilated pupils and see myself reflected it them. I’m sweating too, and my breathing is moving your chest hair and burns your skin with my scorching need!”

“I’m pressing your back down onto the desktop, holding you spread-eagled in place. I won’t let you free. I’m indulging myself”

“Dom, give me at least a chance to touch you too, please. I want your silky skin under my fingertips, I want my mouth on your hardened nipples, untie me?...” Chris started to play with me, but I won’t let him.

It was my idea, I was going to lead! “I’m in charge, darling. I will drive this train till the end of the tunnel, you know that you’ll like it, won’t you?”

“Yes, fuck, yes. I love it. Dom,you win, just do whatever you want, I surrender!”

“Good boy, Chrissy. You will thank me later, promise! You’d better make the most of it!” He hissed in the phone.

Mine was on speaker too, I was just hoping, that neighbors couldn’t hear us.The balcony door stayed opened and the sound of the ocean traveled inside.

“I am sinking down onto my knees, both of my hands sliding slowly from your neck to your torso as I crouch in the front of you. And I lick carefully your leaking slit and then take the crown in my mouth and my hands on your crease, skimming it gently and I take your balls in my hands, seizing them and kneading lightly with the tips of my fingers only. You taste salty, savory, your pre-come is so delicious on my tongue and then I suck your head inside, so my cheeks almost look hollow from the strong intake.”

“Fuuuuckk, Dom. I want you inside, I want to feel you filling me.” Chris sounded almost unhinged.

“Use your hands, babe, help me.” I was asking, doing the same to myself.

One hand on my cock and two fingers of the other, already in my opening. I felt slightly deranged myself.

“I lick your opening, making it wet and ready for me and gliding my hands up and down the shaft, I claim your entrance and sliding inside. You’re so tight, so warm and my cock keep growing in you, and I try to keep steady thrusts, but you’re so incredibly hot, that I start to plummet with more speed and power. And I can feel the bud of your prostate, and every time I hit it, you’re enveloping me deeper in.” 

“Yes, yes, deeper, faster, do it, Dom, don’t stop!” the roughness of Chris’s voice was pushing me to the edge. My hands were moving with the breaking speed.

“Chris, are you close babe? I can’t hold too much longer, I’m leaking and reaching the peak, faster than I thought. Tell me that you’re ready, come on, let’s do it together, I need to hear your coming sound, please!” it was my turn to beg.

“Uggh, yes, Dom, I’m coming, I am …oh, my god…I love you, Dom, and I am coming!” he propelled to release with sucking his breath through his teeth, and I exploded in my fist; come pouring down my hand.

I dropped, spent, on my bed and was breathing with my mouth making hard noises, but still able to hear my lover on the other end sounding precisely the same.

“Dom,” Chris inhaled loudly, “you were, it was, ugmm, I’m trying to find words, and can’t! I never had phone sex before, I always thought it stupid, but it was something psychedelic, I would never guess that your words and your voice could be so incendiary! I almost had a seizure at the end, it was so intense!”

“Huh, thank you, love. To tell the truth, I didn’t know, it will turn me on so much and then, I couldn’t just stop, I felt possessed and to hear you’re coming made me hurtle into the climax. It seems that I don’t need to strip you to taste you, to enjoy you!”

“Fuck, Dom,” Chris wailed.

“Well, maybe…just not now” I let out some snicker.

“But wait, are you saying that you can manage without seeing or touching me, does it mean, that you won’t need me anymore for sex?” he was teasing me.

“Hmm, let me think. I’m afraid that for the period of two weeks, that is what I have to commit to, but believe me, darling, when I will finally get a hold of you, you will beg for mercy not once and not twice. I will fuck you senseless and you will love it” I threatened him.

“Huh, maybe I will do the “fucking” part myself, what would you say to that?” Chris was in the mood for fun.

“I will probably let you and will enjoy it tremendously!” I caved-in, right away, licking my dry lips, remembering his noteworthy cock and the things that he could do with it.

“You, darling, just opened another side of you to me, that made me defenceless. You are an enigma, Dom, and I think, I will spend my whole life, learning about you. But that’s the kind of secrets that I would love to uncover, it will make me want you even more, if it is humanly possible!” Chris’s voice was full of fierce desire.

“Thank you, sweetie. You were pretty extraordinary yourself and gave a great performance. Now go to bed, you need the energy for tomorrow work and some extra for tomorrow night” I hinted.

“I love you with every little fiber of my being, sleep well, my darling.” I blew soft kiss into the receiver.

“I can’t wait till tomorrow, it would be your turn and I love you more. Good night, Dommy. Dream of me, please?”


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is finishing the first part of the tour. Something happens on the way home, that makes him to miss Chris's presentation. Finally, they reunited, and going home, where the real union will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like this chapter to be the ode to the highly seductive and at the same time pure show of their feelings.

**Chapter seventeen.**

My tour was rolling from city to city. Numerous airports, hotels, bookstores, unending meetings and signings, all started to blur in one big monotonous week.

My next stop was San Francisco. I went through same routine -getting picked up at the airport, driven to the Hotel in the city, a little sightseeing on my own, browsing streets and some shops, having some food in the local places. At night I would talk to Chris, listening to his account of things happening during day, plans for the next week event and little anecdotes about office staff and our students.

I had a big day at the bookstore that day, had met a store manager assistant and had a pleasant lunch with her, learning that she was a former New Yorker and missed hustle and bustle of the Big Apple. It was really nice to talk to someone about home and reminisce about, how cool and urban the city was, when she was an apprentice in the publisher’s house, living in Manhattan. After returning to the HoteI, I packed my suitcase for umpteenth time, ready to fly next day to New Orleans. I was almost at the end of the tour, had two more cities to visit and then I could finally get home to my love.

My days were filled with different activities, but in evenings it always felt so lonely, so dreadful without Chris by my side. Talking to him, playing a little phone sex helped, but I needed my man in my arms, not only in my imagination. I was fed up with being in the similar hotel rooms every night, sitting on the bed, absentmindedly flipping through the TV channels. I was getting restless.

So, with all of that, I decided to go downstairs to the hotel lounge, to be surrounded by people, to hear the hushed din of the conversations, light music, the atmosphere of life, moving around me. I sat on the bar stool and ordered myself a virgin Bloody Mary. While bartender was mixing my drink, the stool beside me scraped the floor, getting my attention to the stranger, sitting down beside me.

We exchanged the looks and he smiled at me, narrowing his eyes.

“Excuse me, do you mind?”

“Oh, no, absolutely. You’re free to sit anywhere you please, it’s not my private bar.” I gestured him in.

He looked at me more careful and then said,” Wait, aren’t you a Dominic Howard? The writer? I’ve seen you at the reading today at the Chapters. I love your book!” he was smiling wide and extended his hand forward, “Hi, I’m Paul, big fan of yours, and closely follow your writing. I know very well all your previous works, but the new book, by far- is my favorite! What a beautiful, heartfelt piece. I’m so excited to meet you in person, you’re incredibly talented and a very good looking if I may say!” I shook his hand and was beaming with a little bit of both-pride and unease.

Never being self entitled and a sucker for flattery, it always made me embarrassed when people were fawning over me. Anyway, my companion ordered his drink, we chatted lightly about the current trends in modern literature and our favorite authors and inspirations.

He was a handsome guy in his mid thirties, with very pleasant manners and was well versed in different subjects. It was a nice distraction for me to socialize with someone intelligent and pleasant, without to be hit on. Or at least, I thought so at that time…

After a few hours of a nice conversation, I finally started to feel sleepy, so I bid him goodbye and went back to my room. My flight was scheduled early next morning, and I wanted to get a good night sleep. After calling Chris and talking about everything that happened during the day, I went to bed, content and ready to go on with my trip.

Finally, the last day of the tour came up. It was the same day, as Chris’s installation presentation was opening, and I was in the Austin airport ready to fly home. My arrival was supposed to give me enough time to get home for quick shower, change my clothes and get to the gallery at the beginning of the event.

My thoughts were already in New York. I was imagining getting to the site and seeing my love and coiling my hands around him tight to feel the warmth of his body. Kissing, inhaling his lovely scent and drowning in his eyes – the things that I missed so much and dreamt about every night. My flight was on time and the departure was announced. I went to my gate and proceeded to the plane. I was sitting in the first-class cabin, at the window and when we were getting to the altitude, could see the city underneath with the veins of highways cutting through its body and impressive golf courses with a bright green under the sun, the deep blue of the lake; all of it was vastly spread in my view. Then our plane climbed into the clouds and the city disappeared. I opened the tray table, getting my laptop out of the case and started typing some notes and thoughts about my experiences while on the tour, to occupy myself during the flight time. I had my earphones on, listening to one of my favorite bands. I associated so much with their music and lyrics, they always awakened great feelings in my soul. The flight attendants served us some drinks and then we were supposed to have a light meal, when I noticed some commotion in the economy class.

I took off my earphones right in time to hear the announcement. Captain of the plane asked if any doctors or medical personnel were on board to proceed to the economy class urgently. I asked the flight attendant passing through the aisle of what happened. “There is a passenger, and I ‘m afraid, he’s having a heart attack. The pilot already contacted the Air Traffic Control for permission to use emergency landing in Boston. Unfortunately, it means that we are going to have delay for our arrival to JFK.”

I was devastated. First of all, of course, my thoughts went to the man that might die, if we will not make landing on time for medic assistance to arrive on sight, and of course it meant that I might be very late or not make the appearance at the event at all. I could imagine Chris’s disappointment, when he will find it out, and I knew, he was never going to complain, not his character, but still, deep inside he would be sad. My stress level went sky high, I could feel the anxiety of this whole situation drawing me in. Anyway, when we landed in Boston and the ambulance picked up the poor guy, we were air born again after an hour and a half of delay. I tried to contact Chris to let him know, but couldn’t get a hold of him, which was understandable, he was probably putting the final touches in the exhibit rooms and might’ve turn the phone off. I had same luck, trying to contact his assistant or anybody in the office at that point.

I stood at the luggage pick up carousel, cursing under my breath and having half of mind to abandon my suitcase and just to run to the closest exit to get out of the JFK. I grabbed damn suitcase and did run, indeed, flagging the cab the minute I stepped outside. I gave the guy an extra hundred with the strict instruction to avoid the traffic at any cost. The driver stepped on a gas and we were speeding up towards Manhattan. No matter, how upset I was, I still tried to make myself to look presentable, wanting to look half-decent when I‘ll arrive at gallery. The traffic was moving like a snail, there was no way that I would make it on time. After some succession of delays, we finally stopped in the front of the building. I grabbed my case and jumped out of the car, while the driver was getting the luggage out of the trunk. I thanked guy and ran towards the door.

The show was already in full swing. The rooms and halls were full of laughter and loud commentaries and more than a few glasses of champagne being raised in salute to Chris Wolstenholme. Chris looked like he had it all under control, juggling the press and the critics and assorted group of fans. I knew well enough that he threw himself into the show with his full energy and that he was exhausted when it actually opened, running on the enthusiasm alone.

When I had pushed through the door behind a group of Japanese visitors, I could barely find a space to settle my case and coat. Doris had spotted me first, rushing over to greet me and make me more comfortable. But it had only been another few seconds before Chris gaze found mine, over the heads of the visitors milling around him. It was eerie, the way he knew I was there within moments of my arriving. Eerie, and very exciting. I had recognized the longing in his eyes—shortly followed by weariness and the onset of frustration in the face of so many people’s clamor for attention.

I had taken Doris to aside, and we managed to extract Chris from the crowd shortly afterward. He had already spoken to everyone who wanted to meet him, had given some soundbites galore for the press. I almost ran to him and looping my hands around his neck, pushed my body tightly to him and buried my head on his chest.

“Hi, love.” his voice was so soft, it was such an intimate moment between us.

“Chris, oh my god, I can’t believe I finally have you in my arms. I was hanging on that thought for the whole trip. I missed you so much”

“I missed you too darling, I’m so damn glad that you’re finally here!”

“I am so sorry, that I missed the presentation, I left a message on your cell, we had an emergency landing and I were delayed for hours.” it almost made me cry from the frustration.

“I’m just glad that you’re here, safe and sound, don’t apologize, you couldn’t have known, and we will have other events in the future. “he kissed my temple, his lips warm and soft.

His breathing was shallow, and I recognized his increasingly needy huffs of breath. But he still kept his touches soft and soothing. I shuddered with excitement and impatience, but tried to control myself too, we were on public, _damn_ _it all!_

“Can we drop the closing and cleaning of on your crew and go home?”

I lived for the past two weeks pretending as if Chris was actually with me on the trip: lying beside me in the hotel bed, walking with me on the unfamiliar city street. It was vivid, yes, but nowhere near satisfactory as the real thing. The pleasure trickled slowly and seductively through my body. I had it now—Chris beside me, happy, smiling, joking. When we were apart, I found my mind holding the memory of Chris’s touch vibrantly.

But now -having him for real, waiting to find him in the bed in the morning- I missed that so much. That always was my favorite time of the day. Always an early riser, I learned to love, waking before Chris, then spending a few minutes savoring the familiarity of my man in the bed. I liked to trace the curves of his sleeping body with my eyes—and then with my hands. Cupping Chris’s buttocks and feeling the muscles tense up as he eased into wakefulness. Then rolling Chris on to his belly and spreading his legs- _I had to stop, or otherwise, I won’t be able to walk out on_ _the straight legs…_

Chris felt my longing, he swallowed with difficulty, and told me to stay put for one minute. Chris called Doris to his side and had a brief conversation with her, during which she was nodding her head in understanding, and then with swift look at my side smiled with, what I thought was naughty smirk. Chris hugged her shoulders gently and returning to me, grabbed my hand and pushed us out of the gallery to the street. We grabbed a cab, and then I realised that I left my belongings in the gallery.

“Don’t worry, Doris is on top of everything, she’ll make sure it will be delivered to the flat.”

I finally got a chance to kiss him properly in the safety of the back seat. We had partition that separated us from the driver, and anyway, he was engrossed deeply in trying to run around traffic, so couldn’t pay attention to what was happening behind him. When I lastly let go of him, Chris’s scent clung to my clothes, and the taste of his lips lingered on my tongue. I was happy. I was content. I was home.

“Nearly there,” Chris peered out of the car’s window. My sight was bleary from our intense kissing, so I just exhaled, _“thank god”_.

“Dom, have you eaten anything today? Should we have stopped somewhere for a dinner first?” Chris asked me with worry.

“Who cares about food. If we’ll need- we always can order delivery. I want you, I don’t want to wait another minute, or I’ll die!” my resolve was palpable.

“Hahaha, Dommy, do you want the resurrection equipment standing by our bed, that would be an interesting detour from our previous play with light bondage, electrocuting you with defibrillator?!” Chris was laughing good naturedly at my dramatic plea.

“Wolstenholme, you are on the dangerous path, better watch it, or I’ll find something unusual to use on you, and will have the last laugh!” my attempt to sound threatening made him laugh even more.

The kissing started in the elevator and didn’t stop, when he was clumsily trying to untangle the keys from the pocket of his trousers, anxiously opening the door. Stepping inside, inhaling the familiar smell of our place- felt like I literally was born again. We kicked our shoes off, without taking the hands off each other and kept moving through the living room straight to the bedroom.

“Chris, I want to take a shower, I need to wash the plane and the cab ride off me, care to join your lover in the bathroom?” I drawl under his lips.

“With utmost pleasure, lover!” Chris shrugged his clothes off in a few moves and helped me to undress, pushing me slowly into the bathroom.

“Wait, I have a better idea. How about we’ll take a long luxury bath?” he opened hot water and poured some aromatic bath oil into the tub.

The steam saturated by aroma of wild orchids and rose petals pervaded the room and encased us in a relaxing aura. Chris stepped in the tub and laid down, leaving a space for me to join him. I touched the “on” button on the stereo remote and the bathroom got filled with soft sound of music. I turned around, so our knees were touching and closed the space between us.

“Chris, I missed it, I missed us.”

“Me too. I tried not count the days, tried to occupy myself with work, but when it was time to go home, that’s when it all was hitting me. I was lost, just wandering from one room to another, listening, as I would hear your steps in the kitchen or bathroom. And I would be met with the silence and quiet. It made me restless… Do you want to know the secret?” I nodded without sound.

“All this time I slept on your side. It gave me some feeling of being closer to you. And in the morning, I would open your closet and just smell your clothes, that still carry your scent.” He was embarrassed to admit it and it made him to look so cute and vulnerable.

“Well, I probably should tell you my secret then too- I snatched your cologne and was wearing it the whole time, because it gave me the feeling that I was with you, that you just stepped outside for a while and will be back any second.” I kissed his palms.

“Oh, is that were it was. I couldn’t understand how I misplaced it, and after a few days, just gave up and bought a new bottle.” He smiled sweetly at me.

“It is so romantic Dom, you would never seize to amaze me!” he slid his hands down my chest, drops of the water, slowly slipping on my skin.

“My love. You look like an angel with the halo of your golden hair around your face, your skin kissed by the sun, so smooth, without slightest imperfection. And your lips,” he gently circled his finger tip around my mouth, “so kissable, luscious. You’re gorgeous, just picture perfect.”

My body reacted to his words right away. Nipples became erected, a very slow warmth descended in my belly and eyes became all misty from the severity of my love for him. I took his face in my hands and pulling closer, licked the drops of water from his cheeks, jawline and then lower, from the Adam’s apple. Chris lifted my face and sucked my lips into his mouth, his throbbing tongue, tentatively licked the roof of my mouth, then he entwined my tongue with his in the erotic dance. We have made love hundred times since we were together and never it failed to amaze me, how it felt like the first time, every time it was new, unlike anything before. We were kissing with tenderness, compassion, our hands shimmying over our bodies, taking time to find familiar and new sensual points. Our breath was mixing with the steamy air in the bathroom, low moans entwined in the music flowing from the speakers. There was no place on the whole planet, where we would be happier than in our hot, filled with water tub.

When we finally tear our lips of each other, Chris exhaled with a long heavy sigh, as exhaling the stress and tiredness of all two weeks that we were apart.

“My poor darling, you’re exhausted. Just lay dawn, let me take care of you.” I took a shower gel and squeezed out some liquid from the bottle on a soft washcloth. With light circular movements I started to stroke his torso, gently massaging his tired body.

Chris laid his head on the edge of the tub, and with the light smile, watched my moves,” Cute…”

“What baby?”

“Not what – who. My nurse, gentle and very cute.” He sighed again, stretching under my touches.

“Huh, I must say, I have the most gorgeous, unbelievably hot patient. “I put the washcloth down and sent my fingers to explore his body. I traced down the tattoo on his right side, stopping at his hip bone, moving to the right side, feathering over still fresh scar from the shooting, working my hands up to his dormant nipples that sprang to life the moment I felt them underneath my fingertips. Another languid sigh came out of his throat, it was laced with notes of leisure and sounded extremely sexy. Chris opened his legs wider and I automatically slid my hips in between them. I rinsed his skin with water trickling from the faucet and leaning forward started placing small feather like kisses on his throat, collar bone and down the upper body. I lifted one of his arms and glided my mouth up and down it’s length, not missing a single beat of his fastening breath.

I could feel how his cock started to brush against my thigh, even through the warmth of water, it’s heat was burning my skin. His nipples- dark and round were poking out of the light chest hair, and I licked and sucked on them, creaming them in between my lips. His hands were cradling my hips, keeping me from sliding down in the soapy water. Chris was kneading my buttocks, grazing my skin slightly under fingernails, sending his warmth and sensuality underneath my skin. I could never stop to be amused at how any simple touch of Chris’s hands was able to make me shudder, uncontrollably, heavy, shaking me to the core. He could just look at me from under lowered lids, with his mouth open in a sexy pant and I was already on the verge of orgasm. Literally there was no end to his power over me.

But tonight, I was willing to hold on as long as possible, to make deliberately slow, delicate, affectionate love to him. I lifted his body from the water, thanks to it, he floated to the surface easily, and lowering myself back, licked his happy trail, sliding down to his cock. Its skin was taught around the head, sensationally warm, all dark pink color, looking like an expensive tube of lipstick. I flicked my tongue on his slit and he uttered the incoherent, sexy noise from the back of his throat. I didn’t need an incentive to keep pleasing my man, but it made me almost inhale his cock in my mouth and I started to swirl my tongue around it. My hands were melting on his hot skin, I cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly.

“Dooooom, what did you do to me? You made me so relaxed, I can’t move a muscle, I’m just a mush in your arms.” Chris whispered to me.

“Well, I can tell you categorically, that there is one muscle in your body that is solid, very active and lively!” my laugh joined his spurt. “and it has the mind of its own, as I see. It talks back to me, calling for the action!” I returned my mouth to his engorged cock, making Chris hiss through the teeth.

“Just relax baby, let me do it, I want to ride you, just lay down and enjoy!” I held his cock and skid down to feel the head of it tightly joined to my entrance. I opened my buttocks and moved to push it inside. Chris gripped the edges of the tub with both hands to prevent himself from slipping into the water. I raised my hips a little bit and then descended down, encasing him inside of my opening. I started to move back and forth, bucking into him and letting go, Chris’s hands moved to my waist, trying to help me lifting myself up and lowering me down. I gripped his shoulders to anchor myself and his hands moved to grasp my cock, and started stroking it with strong, slow glides. I could see the light sheen of sweat on his upper lip, I lowered my head to lick it up, he puffed out into my mouth and sped up his hands, bringing me closer to the edge. I twisted my hips, making his breath to stall for a second with my move, and then he plunged deep, finding my prostate, and keeping the plummets precise and hitting it every time. It was my turn to dither my breath, I sunk into pure sensation of been transferred into the universe made of sensual manipulations of my nerve endings.

We didn’t need words to express what we were feeling. Just looking into each other eyes, talking with our bodies, showing each other the depth of our love, consuming our whole beings. I was slowly soaring to the heights of spiraling eruption. I could feel the rolling waves of his pulsating cock, the skin on skin glides of his expanding thickness, filling me completely and inducing my prostate into tight coiled spiral, ready to unwind into a burst of cathartic pleasure.

“Dom, I can’t hold anymore,” Chris was the first to break the silence with quivering rasp.

“Let go baby, I’m ready!” I coaxed him closer with the deepest buck of my hips.

“Ahhhohhh, God almighty, Dom, how, ohhh… where did you learn that new move with your hips?” Chris started to convulse inside of me, throbbing and magnifying my own release, tightening his grip on my cock.

The fountain of come spurted out of it, covering his hands, my belly and his abdomen as well. We moaned in unison, out of words, unable to translate anything into sensible phrases. Echoing each other we slammed into simultaneous orgasm. Chris, moved slowly inside of me, grasping the last contractions of his burst and lifted his head, seeking my mouth. I answered with some light pulsating squeezes inside of me and lowered my mouth to his. The kiss still lingered on our lips, when he slowly slipped out of me and I laid on the top of him, bodies tangling from melding highlight of the night. Water in the tub was lukewarm and half of it spilled out, but I didn’t feel cold, consuming the heat of my lover’s body. We both felt as our limbs turned into cotton balls, none of us could or wanted to move. It took us a few more minutes to gain our strength back and I slowly lifted myself off Chris, extended my hand, helping him to rise from the tub. We took a very much needed shower to rinse the suds of our hair and to warm our bodies under scorching hot water.

Toweling each other with the soft care, we left the bathroom in complete disarray. We couldn’t be arsed with cleaning it up, leaving this job to our cleaning lady. Well, she won’t be happy in the morning, but a hefty bonus should help to comfort her. We dropped the towels and tumbled into the bed, Chris pulled me tight against his chest, pulling the cover over us. I looped my hand around his waist and exhaling, we both drifted to sleep.


	18. Chapter eighteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, love, love! Happy, fulfilling, astonishingly satisfying. And never ending physical thrill of having sex with the person you're in love with. And happy family gathering and real success at work- what more could you possibly wish for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we getting closer to the end of our story? You bet...

**Chapter eighteen.**

I woke next morning from something tickling my cheek. I opened my eyes, to see Chris’s face on my shoulder and his unruly hair all mussed up after last night shower, one strand of it on my face. I smiled happily, feeling the strong legs intertwined with mine, his hand on my waist, plastered over my belly button. I lifted my head very carefully, not to awake the sleeping beauty at my side and took the look around the bedroom. In our sleepy haze we forgot to close the blinds and sun was blasting into the room, heating Chris’s shoulder with it’s rays. The room was saturated with the leftover aroma from our last night bath, and the scent of our warm bodies. I realised, that we forgot about food yesterday and my stomach reminded me about it not so gently. I slowly slipped out of the bed, carefully putting Chris’s head back on the pillow. He murmured something and turned on the other side, still deep in sleep.

Perfect. I would get a chance to run to our favorite bakery and bring us breakfast, before he would wake up. Putting my sweat suit and trainers on, I picked up the wallet and keys, and closed door carefully behind myself.

Outside I was hit with the fresh air and low street noise. I jogged to the bakery and ordered two lattes and assortment of pastries, making sure they had some Gruyere cheese croissant that Chris loved so much. On my way back, I picked some post from downstairs, chatted with our concierge and wished him good day, then pressed the elevator button. The lift whooshed me upstairs and the doors opened with the ping. I carefully entered the flat, leaving the magazines and some mail on the table in the foyer. Very slowly I unpacked bags with food, arranging it on the tray and went into the bedroom.

I pushed the door with my back, holding the tray with both hands and turn around to see my lover, half sitting in the bed, rubbing his eyes with his palms.

“Dommy!” Chris’s voice sounded almost upset,” Where have you gone? I woke up in the empty bed, and for a minute thought that you were still on the trip and I dreamt the last night.”

He was so unbearably cute, sounding like a little kid, who missed his parents.

“Hush, baby. I knew that you’re going to be hungry when you’ll wake up, so I went to get us breakfast. I’m back, I’m here and after I’ll feed you, I’m going to prove it to you, a few times, I hope!” I laughed at his pouting mouth and sleepy look.

“Oh, you’re right we didn’t get to celebrate your return with dinner! To tell you the truth, I am famished, and I totally accept your offer to prove to me your presence with a long imprudent sex!” now he was laughing too.

God, what a great sight he was. His naked body covered only slightly, the blossoming tree is hugging his right side, the toned muscles prominent on his arms and his abs, just asking to be counted with the tongue.

_Slow down, Dom! Feed him first. Your man needs the energy to put up with your antics, and he probably was surviving on coffee and biscuits, while you were away. You don’t want him to faint from the physical exertion, do you?_

I came to the bed and lowered the tray in the front of Chris. “Today the offers are: the latte with extra foam, Gruyere cheese croissant and cream puffs, also we can make fresh eggs to order and a freshly squeezed orange juice. What would you like sir?” I was playing the server with a great sincerity.

“I want everything, and a kiss from the server, but can I have the kiss first, though?” Chris answered with no hint of laughter, even though I saw how muscles on his stomach were vibrating when he tried holding it up inside.

“Sorry, sir. We serve the sexual favors after the breakfast. For your pleasure, the list concludes a different variety of so many choices: Romantic. Hard and fast. Here in the bed, back on the sofa. The kitchen table, though sweaty skin sticks to the marble, you know. I can tell you from bitter experience that casual furniture’s not as much fun as porn movies would have you imagine.”

Chris was laughing openly, the rest of his sleepiness disappeared, the small creases around his eyes making them even softer than their usual.

“Come here, let’s have that breakfast, because I have more urgent matter growing in my groin, that we have to deal with straight after that!” he pulled my pants down alone with underwear and tugged me into the bed.

“Whatever you want. Tell me. A quickie? An all-day session? I want as much as you can give. And, selfishly, I need to know what will bend you to my will?” Chris was shaking with laughter now.

He reached up, grabbed me by the neck, and pulled me down for a satisfyingly wet kiss with plenty of tongue. He looked so happy, a little thinner, than before I left, but still with the healthy skin color and appetite for sex!

I was walking rather stiffly from when Chris and I had woken after a couple of hours sleep, fingered and sucked each other off very enthusiastically and satisfactorily, then fallen straight back asleep. _Sex relieves stress-a fact. It aids a more relaxed sleep pattern-another fact._

And Chris slept like a baby, that’s why I didn’t want to wake him up when I went to fetch breakfast, which was getting colder with every minute that we played with each other. We were both naked now and I knew, if I won’t put a stop to it, Chris will stay hungry and it’ll go like that for the whole day.

“OK, let’s eat. And then we should take a shower in another bathroom, because our en-suite is filthy, and Regina won’t be here until tomorrow to clean it up.”

We pulled the tray on the bed between us, switched on the TV and started our feast. I was smearing the jam on my toast, and got some on my fingers, when suddenly, Chris grabbed my hand and sucked it off, hungrily, sensually. My heart was beating on the end of my tongue.

“Baby, please. Let’s finish eating first, I beg of you, and then I’ll do whatever you want!”

Chris lifted the sheet covering his body and I couldn’t hold back a slow, wide smile, as his dick stirred between his legs. He was ready for more. After all, I had promised a long and leisurely rimming session. I wanted to suck him dry… and I said it repeatedly…

We finished eating in the tempo presto and I carried the tray to the kitchen. My lover was already in the shower, and in the quietness of our flat, I could hear him singing cheerfully some new tune. My man was definitely happy. I opened the door to the bathroom as discreetly as I could. Chris stood under the shower head, water beating down on him, he stretched out his arms and shoulders. I watched every movement and admired every muscle used. The skin on my body tingled, super sensitive in some areas, and I thought how pathetic I was, finding fascination in a man’s mouth even when he was yawning.

“Like what you see, darling?” Chris grinned at me and winked.

I shook my head, laughing, hoping I wasn’t blushing too much. “I’m just wondering, should I join you, or you’re already getting sick of me clinging to your every move?”

“Will you ask then?”

“Chris, I’ll ask you for a hell of a lot more, given the chance.”

Chris raised an eyebrow. “You promise?”

“I guarantee!”

He laughed aloud, a relaxed, boyish sound, I loved the sound of it.

“Chris, I want to cook you a lavish dinner tonight, but I need to pop up to the grocery store later.”

Chris looked at me, intrigued.

“What? You thought breakfast was the full extent of my gourmet portfolio?” I joked and closed the water.

He stepped out of the shower and I started toweling his hair and back, lowering to my knees, lifting each leg and stroking it with soft plush towel, all alone it’s length. I found myself drawn to the patch of bare skin at the nape of his neck. Chris’s scent started to tickle my senses and I smiled. Then smiled even more when Chris turned around, cradled my face with his hands, and initiated a deep, slow kiss.

“Take me to bed.” I broke the kiss and brushed my lips over Chris’s neck. My tongue flickered over the pulse spot at his throat.

“You can leave your body wet, just please take me to bed now!”

Chris sucked in a breath. His stomach muscles tightened instinctively. His cock hardened. His words tasted as delicious as if he’d licked them into my mouth. “I want to. My God, I want to.”

I slid to my knees and started to untie the towel from Chris’s hips. I made a disgracefully long job of removing it. As it fell to his feet, I nuzzled at his groin, tonguing the shape of Chris’s cock, free of the fabric. He grasped my hair, not only to direct me, but to keep some kind of hold on the earth beneath his feet.

“It might be an incident if you’re not careful.”

his voice was half-tone higher than usual.

I didn’t answer, allowing his cock to slide free, as it thickened with desire. Chris could feel my breath on his hairs, shivering from the mix of tickling and caress.

“I want you to fuck me, Chris.” I tugged his cock with my lips. “ooh, you smell amazing!”

“And you smell like yourself, thank god. Are you going make me to wait for it? Shameless!”

he messed up my hair.

“Impatient. Come on, then.” I grabbed Chris’s still-damp hand and led him back into the bedroom with the haste.

I paused to savor Chris’s body. He was laying on the bed, making me wonder -when I’d ever consider seeing it might be enough to be “enough”. His legs were well muscled. His feet were just the right proportion, the toes lean. I always was enchanted with his wide shoulders and narrow hips. The skin was tanned and taut and free of blemishes. I traced an old surgery scar, ran my fingertips over the new one on his left side. He arched and his cock bobbed on his belly. It was longer than mine and thicker, with a pronounced curve into his body.

I joined him on the bed and he murmured,” Turn over.”

I did, quickly, and pulled to my knees and elbows. He hugged me from behind and a few droplets of water fell on my skin, making it tingle. He ran his hands over my buttocks, brushing away the final water droplets. He stroked my head, tangling the curls between his fingers. I arched my head back, keening into the touch. When Chris removed his hand, I dropped my head back down, the muscles in my ass clenched in anticipation. He opened up the lube. The pop and spurt onto his hand was the only sound in the silent room. I moved restlessly on my knees and moved my legs a little farther apart. Chris squeezed more lube out and spread it between my buttocks, in and around the entrance. He teased fingers inside slowly but firmly, loosening the hole.

“Fuck,” I could only whisper.

I pressed myself back onto Chris’s hand, inviting the fingers to go deeper. “Don’t take too long.”

Chris reached down under my spread thighs and slicked his hand around my cock as well. I moaned. I was fully erect too and felt hot against Chris’s palm. I gave another small, anguished mewl of pleasure. Chris released me and ran his fingertips back from my balls to my opening, then back again, all along the perineum. I started to shudder. Chris took hold of my cheeks and parted them firmly but gently. He gave himself a few slicks with his hand around the shaft and he was ready. Slowly, he eased into me.

“Fuck.” It was a soft, sharp cry from him.

I pushed back against Chris’s hips, so his cock sank in even deeper. We felt so connected. Chris withdrew a couple of inches, then pushed back in, suddenly making me bereft at the thought of losing the all-consuming sensation. He started to thrust in regular, long, deep strokes. I moved against him, our skin glossy with sweat.

“Harder.” I was panting.

“Demanding,” Chris retorted, but he was panting too.

He changed his thrusts, shallower, faster. His thighs slammed against mine. My demands for satisfaction made Chris’s climax to hit him unexpectedly. He fell forward against me, lost his rhythm, and gripped on to my hips for dear life. I didn’t resist it. I pressed back, arching myself, allowing Chris to settle, shuddering inside me until he was done. My blurred vision and a thumping heartbeat let him feel my nearing to the orgasm, my muscles were flexing in his grip. He reached under me again and stroked me. It took only a few, firm movements, then my cock spasmed and I came, come spitting over Chris’s hand. We dropped on the bed. I slithered my hand over his body, his shoulders and upper body slowly relaxing. He held me tight around the torso, I was feeling every movement matched in his body. Our breathing started to slow, becoming deeper and easier. It fell into a momentary resonance. Then Chris laid his head down on my shoulder and sighed with total, satisfied pleasure. I kissed him, always longing for contact...

After some time I tore myself from his lips, finally, duh! The day spent in the bed with my lover, getting out only for drink and another quick wash up, that’s what I dreamed about those lonely nights in different hotels. Chris was relaxing his muscles after another “unprovoked attack” from my ravenous mouth, and we both were laying in the bed, spent, satiated, blissfully carried out in the land of sweet collapse. I lifted my hand, checking for the vital signs, if there were any left. It fell down with the thump and I laughed.

“If anyone ever told me, that I would fuck to the state of losing mobility of my limbs I would laugh in their face. You turned me into the sex beast- starved, demanding that your body would be sacrificed in the name of lust.” I lovingly stroked Chris’s abdomen.

Chris was able only to utter weak, “Umm…” in the answer to my speech.

“Chris, remember I told you about dinner, that I wanted to make?”

Another exhausted “Uhu…” came from another side of the bed.

“I think I have got a spectacular idea. How about we will do it tomorrow and invite the whole family? We have two great achievements to celebrate- the love of my love becoming, officially, a huge name on the international designer’s bill, and me, selling, very successfully, my book?” it became so normal to us when I mentioned my family as his as well, sometimes I think he was the favorite son to my Mom, and I wasn’t even envious.

Chris was listening with interest, I could see the glee in his eyes- he loved them all fiercely.

“Tomorrow is Sunday, it’s perfect, because Jemma can bring kids as well, and we can all have a little celebration. I’m ready to remind all of you, that I am a great cook and host!”

Chris was nodding, “You know, it always makes me happy to see the family, I’m just afraid, that I won’t be much of help in the kitchen department, babe. But I can take care of cleaning chores. I’ll call Regina and ask her if she could come earlier tomorrow, maybe she’ll help in kitchen after that?”

I sniggered, “ I love that your idea of helping, consists of picking up a phone and calling our cleaning lady, you’re so endearing and I adore you!”

Chris slapped my thigh, but then realised the irony in his words and laughing, said,” You, Howard, would never let me live my little gaffes, would you? Ok, I hear you, I’ll help too. You got my word, you- slave master.” he put up his hands in a surrender, with scarf, still tied around them from the last sex, as a proof of his words.

As his face was so close, I couldn’t resist to kiss him on his eyelids, on his nose, on his mouth, moistening the lips with my tongue. “You’ll see, what I’m capable off to pull in the kitchen, beside making you foam with my tongue on the counter, like last time!”

I was intercepting my words with the small licks on his neck.

Chris sucked the air in and begged, “Mercy! I need at least an hour to recuperate.”

“Ok, then. You stay here and recuperate. I’m off to the store to buy some supplies. Just do me one favor, call everyone and make invitations. Let’s say tomorrow at seven. Tell them not to bring anything, you know, especially Mom, I want to do everything myself.”

I got up and went to put the clothes on. The store near our building was famous for their specialty in fresh produce and the great butcher section. My shopping took me a while, so when I got home, it was already dark outside. The music, blasting from the flat, greeted me at the door and when I went inside. I saw my partner in a deep cleaning/singing session. I stopped at the bedroom door, infested with a roaring laugh, seeing Chris, using the Swiffer-Duster as a mic, singing on the top of his lungs and gyrating his hips with exotic dance moves. I regretted just one thing, that I couldn’t film him and keep it archived for the future.

Of course, with his supersonic hearing, he heard my laughter, even through the loudspeakers and turned around, dropping the cleaning tool and making me dance with him.

_Thank you, I said for hundred’s time to my fortune, for bringing him to me. How could I thank you enough?_

I went to kitchen to unpack the groceries and stack the shelves in the fridge with fresh vegetables and fruits. Chris, followed me there and grabbing the pear from the pile, sat on the counter, biting it and letting the juice from the fruit to drip on his chin. I couldn’t resist the opportunity to lick it off, savouring the fruit and his chin at that. He giggled and shivered from the ticklish sensation of my tongue and sticked his own out, licking my lips in return. I had to get busy with marinating meat for the dinner, but every now and then, I would brush my butt over his knee, getting something from the cupboards. He still was nonchalantly sitting there, watching me move and commenting on the menu that I planned for the family gathering.

It was going to be elaborate and fancy. I was trying to make an international gourmet feast, with the recipes including different cuisines from around the Globe. The Spanish tapas, especially my famous Gambas al Ajillo- tiger shrimp in wine-garlic sauce and Hammon Iberico wrapped around the juicy honey melon, Patatas Bravas and of course Pinchos Morunos with some kale, Manchego cheese and beets salad with Sherry vinaigrette. For main course I thought about Chicken Cordon Bleu with Gorgonzola cheese and oven toasted Asparagus with Cashews. And for the boys I planned fish and chips, they deserved their own treat, and I wasn’t sure they would appreciate the grown- up menu. Also, for desert we would have Red Wine Poached Pears with Mascarpone sauce and Chocolate Profiteroles for the kids, even though, knowing my Dad’s sweet tooth, I was sure he will steal a few of those too.

Chris was salivating from just listening to my list and said, that he couldn’t wait to try it all. I’ve asked him to take the responsibility of making drinks and choosing wine for the occasion and he gladly agreed to be of some help in the kitchen. Also, he told me that arrangements were made and everyone will be here as I have asked-at seven sharp. My comfort level was high, I knew, that I can easily pull it off and with a little extra “encouragement” from my partner -we will have a lovely party.

Somehow, we managed to get a decent sleep time after another mind-blowing, scream-inducing sex and I woke up next morning refreshed and ready to dive into my adventure in the kitchen. After breakfast and the liquor inventory, Chris went to the store to buy necessary spirits and wine. Regina, our saviour angel, in the form of the middle- aged, plump woman was right on time to give our flat thorough cleanup and seeing me immersed in the cooking mode, decided to leave the kitchen for the last. She loved Chris, and because of that, she tolerated me, no, I’m kidding, she loved me too, even she thought I was a terrible slob. But her Chrissy- oh, he was a perfection in human body. If you didn’t want to suffer her wrath, you couldn’t say or do anything bad to him. When Chris got shot, she spent hours- cooking, cleaning and just babysitting him, when I had to leave for the school or needed to write.

Well, I was busy creating my dishes and the flat was getting cleaned and Chris was fulfilling his duties, everything was moving smoothly, when I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up, and putting it between my chin and shoulder, answered, thinking it might be Chris, making sure that he didn’t forget anything or Mom, insisting on coming earlier to help. To my annoyance, it was my agent, calling to remind me that I still had to do two more readings to fulfill my contract. The only thing that cheered me up, that he had my royalty check from publishing house ready for me to pick up. I told him that I’ll call next morning to make a planning meeting, to discuss the details.

Shit, I needed to give that news to Chris, but I felt like leaving it for another day, couldn’t spoil our mood on Sunday. He burst into the kitchen, carrying bags and putting them on the counter, closed my eyes with his hands and whispered, “Turn around.” I did what he asked, he took his hands off my eyes and with triumphant “Ta-Da” pushed a little blue bag on the counter towards me. I opened it and inside was a black velvet box...

I looked imploringly at me partner, “Sweetheart, you didn’t have to get me anything, I’m sorry, but I didn’t…”

“Open it, open it, “he was gushing with impatience. I timidly opened the hexagon shaped box to find inside the most beautiful Montblanc pen, with the inscription of my favourite quote from Hemingway- “Prose is architecture, not interior decoration.”

“Oh, my God, Chris! How, when… “I couldn’t even breathe from overwhelming feeling of enormous love for my man.

“Well, at least you didn’t ask “Why”, thanks for that!” he was beaming happily at my total astonishment. “Now, you can sign the autographs with your personalized pen.”

I reached up and grabbed his face in my hands and pulled his head down, my lips brushing against his as I said, “Each day with you just keeps getting better and better. Thank you. I love you!”

He looped his hands around me and we fell into a deep kiss, being interrupted with small “ahem” from Regina, who was trying to keep her face straight, “I’m sorry, boys, but I need to kick you out of the kitchen, I’m done with the rest of the flat. So, move your cute little butts to living room and make yourself busy, or not…” she smiled slyly.

“Sorry, Regina,” we said in unison, we always tried to behave proper around her and she just witnessed Chris’s hands grabbing my butt and us, tongue- tied in a make out session.

“Please, kids, don’t mind me. Just go, do whatever you need.” she waved her hands, rushing us out of the room.

After Regina left, I was putting some finishing touches on the table setting. Chris was busy, organizing some kind of play-eat station for the boys, so they would be busy and the grown- ups could relax and have some nice dinner. We heard a laughter and conversation noise behind the door and both ran to open it to get our guests inside.

My family enveloped us in the hurricane of hugs and kisses, kids squealing with delight, seeing Chris’s efforts and we ushered everyone in the dining room. After all were seated, I looked around, feeling pride and joy. I had everyone I loved around me, ready to join us in celebrating our success. The table looked spectacular and my skills didn’t go unnoticed. My Mom praised me and thanked us for inviting them.

She demanded to see our promise rings and looking at me, warned in her softest voice, that was her best weapon to use on  me,” Dominic Howard, if you will not invite me to your engagement party -I will denounce you. Not you sweetie, “she looked reassuringly at Chris, “I know you were caught off guard, don’t worry, my spies told me everything!” and she winked at Jemma.

“Jem, how could you sell me? You’re Judas, how much you got, eh? Thirty silver coins?” I pointed an accusing finger at my sister.

Everyone laughed when Jemma rolled her eyes, “I still love you baby-brother!”

Chris poured everyone champagne and took my hand in his free one,” I want to say something. You know, I’m not the one to make big statements, so my speech would be short. You know how happy I am to be part of everything you do, but it is you -that I love and want. Thank you for loving me back. You make me so blissful! And thank you all for accepting me, I feel so fortunate!” His eyes were shining and my own were a little misty too.

My Mom, openly sniffled happy tears. We lifted our glasses and toasted “hear, hear” to Chris’s words.

“OK, everyone, dig in, let’s eat. I was slaving in the kitchen whole day, so you’d better like it!” I started passing plates around, filling them with food.

The conversation turned to Chris’s triumphant opening and a lucrative contract, he signed with Japanese. His future never looked better, I was enormously proud of him. He worked himself to the bones, but it was so worth it. And I got my first check from publishers, my book was selling like hot cakes. To my surprise, it wasn’t only gay community that loved it, but it was popular in very diverse groups of readers. So, yes, we had a lot to celebrate and a lot to be thankful for. Our time together was the best time of our lives for both of us-me and Chris!

After the dinner, we moved into living room. I proudly demonstrated the gift, I got from my partner, and then Mom said, “I know, you kids told us not to bring anything, but we got you just a little something.” With that, she opened the tissue paper wrapped around a beautiful frame with the photo of all of us from the time we had the dinner at my parent’s place.

My Mom always had a great taste- the frame was just sublime, and our picture caught that moment of happiness that people always treasure for a lifetime.

Chris took my Mom’s hands and kissed them, “You gave me the greatest gift ever- your precious son, thank you!”

My Mom, was so touched with his gesture, she put her hands around him and whispered, “I love you sweetie, you are my second son, and I never would be able to pay you back for what you did for Dommy and all our family. It’s me who needs to thank you.”

After we had dessert and coffee, everyone felt too full to move and we were just lazily lounging on our furniture. Even kids stopped playing the Wii and were listening to Chris's recollection of his previous trips to Europe, studying different styles of architecture or learning the customs of the African tribe in Sahara, when he was a student and spent three months over there. It was one of those evenings that you could not wish for anything better, well maybe (in my case) for another glorious sex with my lover after everyone would leave and we would be done with cleaning the remnants of their visit.

The level of comfortable state I was in, made me so mellow, that I was wondering inside -how come I was able to become neurotic, mentally damaged alcoholic, who didn’t see any escape, beside in the bottom of the bottle.

I was me now! Completed, filled with love and friendship from an extraordinary man and ready to go to the future, as long as he would be there with me!


	19. Chapter nineteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom got strange mail. He needs to tell Chris something not too pleasant, and for that conversation to go smoothly, he prepares an outing surprise for Chris. And later, he takes his lover to the true heaven...

**Chapter nineteen.**

I was opening mail, when an envelope addressed to me fell on my knees. It didn’t have the return address, and I was intrigued to find out what was inside. Chris was still at work, setting up the new implements for the project to run smoothly. He had to spend some weekends working, but this Friday, after he would come home, we finally made plans to go out, to have fun and relax. We were becoming a pair of hermits, mostly preferring to stay home and enjoy each other’s company, than going out and delving into the noisy bars. Today we had tickets for the burlesque show at one of the most popular cabarets. One of our friends was starring in it. He got us VIP seats and made us promise that we would show up for a moral support and then for some fun with his dancing mates. So, I was just waiting for my lover to get home and decided to do some maintenance bills and write some checks, to open long-awaited mail and discard all the advertising garbage that would come to our address box. When I opened the envelope, the simple card fell out of it. It was a picture of the bookstore, where I possibly had stopped in my promotional tour. On the back of the care were few words scribbled with the pen,” To my favorite author - your biggest fan!” It was strange and a little bit unsettling, because I had no idea where it came from. But other then that I didn’t see anything suspicious, so I just put it on the top of the paper pile, that consisted of my work-related notes.

I was glad that we were going out, because I had to tell Chris that I had to leave for three more days, my tour was still unfinished, and I knew that it would be unwelcomed news. So, I was planning to “butter him up” with a nice dinner before the show and a fierce lovemaking after that. At least, that was my plan for tonight.

Chris came home late and looked completely haggard and exhausted. I was worried that he was overdoing it, his business was in an exciting stage of flourishing into a big international enterprise, but it was taking a toll on him. I couldn’t complain, had no right, because he still was a devoted, perfect partner and lover he always has been, but I wanted him to ease up a little bit, take better care of himself.

I took his briefcase and gave him a warm hug, tracing the outline of his shoulders, running my hands down his spine and could feel him slowly thawing, the stress of the whole week, leaving his body. I kissed his temple and my lips moved to his cheek and jaw line, covered with five o’clock shadow that made him look so sexy, I didn’t even care about the beard burn I would get from the stubble.

“Hi, sweetie. How are you?” I was trying to conceal my worries, hiding my face in his neck.

“I’m ok now, when I have you in my arms. Oh, thank God, this week is over. I’m so ready to relax and to have some fun with you and the guys. What time are we supposed to leave to make our reservation at the restaurant? Do I have time for a shower and a shave?” He touched carefully my chin, that was showing some signs of pink rash.

“Yes, of course. Take your time. Do you want me to come in and wash your hair and massage your back?” I was still tracing my hands, now on his chest.

“No way. If it’ll happen, we’ll definitely miss our dinner, and I really have my heart set out on that great Pasta alla Vongole at Damiano’s. So, please, keep out of the en-suite, if you want a chance to leave home on time!” He kissed my nose and went to bedroom to undress.

We were on our way to the restaurant when Chris put the hand on my knee, pulling me out of the web of thoughts that trapped my mind.

“Dom, is everything OK? You’ve awfully quiet? “he sounded concerned.

“Yes, yes, everything is alright. Just polishing some ideas for the new book in my head.” I smiled at him reassuringly.

“Oh, look, I can see the Damiano’s finally got a valet parking, so we don’t have to look for a parking anymore. How cool is that?”

“Fabulous. Especially,now, when they mentioned a rain this evening in the forecast.” I parked in the front of the restaurant.

The minute we stepped in, we were taken to our table. I cleared my mind off all the little things that were bothering me, and concentrated on the menu, trying to decide what to get for my meal. We were in the middle of the second course, when I finally found the courage to tell Chris that I had to leave for three more days. I could see the crease appearing on his forehead, of course he didn’t expect it to happen so soon, but then a big smile washed over his face.

“Dommy, is that, what you were worried about? Sweetie, I understand that you have obligations and you have to fulfill your duties to the contract. I just had the most amazing idea. How about I move some things around in my work schedule and come to join you at the last city and we’ll spend the weekend there together, have a little mini break?”

“Oh, darling, you always know how to make me happy. Are you sure you can take some time off and it wouldn’t interfere with business?”

“I can manage, babe. I still will be able to contact with Mr. Nakamura, if anything urgent will arise, but other than that, I am sure we can relax for a few days and enjoy our time together in the new city.”

We clink our glasses, thrilled by looking forward to the little adventure. After the dinner we joined the group of friends at the full-on drag show, sharing a lot of laughs and then dancing, after the performance was over. On our way back, Chris tightened his hand on my leg as I drove, stroking me with his fingertips between my thighs. I hadn’t discouraged him- in fact, I was amazed we made it to our building at all. I thought, he would likely jumped me at the last set of lights, but they changed too quickly. My jeans felt particularly tight during our ride… I stopped the car and opened the door, trying to achieve the ability to walk straight, hiding my tented jeans from the doorman and concierge in our building.

Chris tugged my hand to rush me in,” Come on, hurry, or I will drop you to the pavement right now and fuck you into the wet concrete. Plus, I know, how much you hate rain!” he growled into my ear.

Our breaths were heavy and hitched when we reached the elevator. We got inside the cabin, and I just pushed the button, when I was distracted by the rasp of his opening zip. The moment we stepped into the flat, I fell on my knees and then my mouth was filled with his erected cock. I sucked very eagerly. I remembered my promise to myself, to make my man to come numerous times, so I licked fiercely at the ridges along his cock, dragging the sensitive tip in and out of my lips. He gasped, and his hands grasped my hair. My knees trembled on the floor. I was surprised at how fast his excitement rose. He’d always shown great self-control, even at his most aroused, even as he took me some nights with the groans that told me he just couldn’t wait any longer. But tonight, one hand tight in my hair and the other clamped flat against the wall, he thrust with complete abandon. After awhile, his knees buckled slightly, he groaned, and his sperm spewed out into my waiting mouth. Chris wrenched me up to my feet and pressed his mouth to mine in a deep, bruising kiss. He clamped his hand at my crotch-I was as hard as a rock, my dick chafing against the denim of my jeans, just from a rushed blow-job in a lift and a kiss.  We tumbled out of the cabin into the corridor. He pulled my head to him and nipped at my mouth, kissing and thrusting his tongue through my lips. When I grabbed at his shoulders to steady myself, he shrugged out of his jacket and started fumbling with the hem of my shirt. I bumped off the wall a couple of times, and when his hands slid into the waist of my jeans and started to tug them down, I nearly fell. We clumsily entered the apartment.

“Wait,” I gasped, but then the denim had pooled around my ankles and I was hopping out of both boots and jeans, even as we reached the bedroom door. I couldn’t wait until we got inside. Chris was turned-on and breathed forcefully. His tie was crumpled and pulled loose from around his neck. Half his shirt buttons were open, and I could see the dusky skin gleaming with sweat droplets. I was aroused beyond the point of comprehension, seeing him again in another, totally new light-hungry, unstoppable, improper. He pushed me on my knees again, I fell, landing on the luxurious faux fur carpet that was covering our bedroom floor. And then Chris’s hand slipped between my sweaty thighs and tugged them further open. My cock bobbed, startled and dripping. I sucked in a breath.

“Whatever you want, Chris. Just get the fuck on and do it.”

He did. I heard a gentle thump as he dropped to his knees behind me. Cloth rustled, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw his shirt thrown down on the floor beside me. The flesh of his bare arm was damp on my thighs as he stroked across my buttocks and down, between them, to tease at my opening. His fingers were so warm. I think I clenched with the delighted shock—I certainly gave a yelp of pleasure—and he laughed softly. Then I felt his hair tickle against my thigh, teasing my nerve ends, and his hot breath brushed my buttocks. I felt the almost indescribable thrill of his wet, fierce tongue licking me, swiping across my entrance. He flicked his tongue all around the opening, and then a single slippery finger slid in. It thrust playfully in and out of my opening while he followed its path with the tongue. I held myself there—God knows how, when my legs and arms were shaking with the tension—as Chris slowly fucked me with his finger and his tongue. I was shuddering with ecstasy, my head dipping up and down between my shaking shoulders. His figure has been seizing me around the waist and pushing me inescapably toward the brink of a consuming, screaming climax.

“So hot…” slipped from his mouth and that did it. He wrapped his palm around my cock and after a few strong tugs, I couldn’t feel myself anymore, I couldn’t hear anything. The only thing I was conscious of, was the thrill through my own body and the palpitation of my cock as it gave it all up for me. I fell to the floor, unable to hold myself anymore. But it seemed that Chris wasn’t done with me. As I laid, slumped against the rug, he crawled over to me on his knees and pushed my legs apart again.

“Need you.”

He was bare chested, and his trousers were gone too. His cock reared out from his lap, well recovered from our antics in corridor.

All I could do was nod silent “yes”. I needed him too, badly.

“I want you, Dom, so much that my blood curdles. It’s impossible to get enough of you. If you could just see yourself,” with that he turned me on my back and hauled my legs up and pushed them on the crooks of his arms.

I reached for Chris, gripping on to his shoulders for support. With a determined effort, I lifted my hips up onto his lap and down onto his cock, impaling myself. He gasped, but I was beyond gasping. I started to push down, drawing his dick deep inside me. It was tight, awkward, but magnificent.

“Fuck me,” I said through gritted teeth.

“Now!” I was groaning loudly, clinging to the very edge of the susceptibility, and Chris was tensing for his own climax.

As he came, he dropped his head and marked my shoulder with his teeth—I felt the blood rush to my cock, as he bit and sucked. In seconds I was rearing into rather agonizing climax. I hoped that our neighbors were not disturbed by pitchy sounds, coming from out flat. After final staggering tumble into bed around two in the morning we recollected about what we’d done, where we’d done it. And shared more sexy exercises before we finally fell asleep.


	20. Chapter twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terrible thing happened to Dom on his trip. Chris and he have to deal with consequences of it, and it is just the beginning...

**Chapter twenty.**

It was raining in Seattle.

God, I was bored out of my wits. The novelty of the tour was lost on me, the only thing I wanted-to survive this last night and meet my lover tomorrow, after he’ll get from the plane and will have him in my hands. I did a little research of the places we could see and some gastronomic hideouts we should visit to have a superb gourmet experience. My hotel was conveniently located in the center of the city, so it would be easy for us to navigate the transport system without having to rent a car. I wanted us to be real tourists and discover city in a leisurely pace.

So, after confirming Chris’s flying itinerary, I went downstairs to get a little fresh air and something quick to eat. I stopped at the front desk to arrange the room for the next two days, making sure we got a suite on upper floor, from where we can see the whole city. The concierge was super helpful and she made sure to gave me all the details and assured me, that it was one of the best suites we could possibly get in the whole city. I didn’t venture too far for my dinner, my excitement for the next day made me forget about hunger, I was already seeing in my mind the scene in the airport tomorrow.

After I paid my bill, I stopped at the bar-lounge, furnished with amazingly comfortable armchairs and ordered myself a cup of espresso, with the glass of icy water. I learned to drink coffee that way in Istanbul, the effect of cold water after sipping a scorching bitter-sweet liquid always made the aroma of the drink heightened by multiple times.

It was a quiet night, the jazz band was playing a soft melody and I relaxed into my seat, just looking outside the window, watching how cars were passing by, illuminating streaks of rain with multiple colours. I floated far away in my thoughts and was brought back with the shadow of a man that appeared in my side vision. Light “Khmm” from him, distracted me from my observations and I turned around to see a familiar face. I had an inclination that we met before but couldn’t place his face with certainty.

“Dominic, hello. I’m sure you don’t remember me, you must’ve seen hundreds of people on your tour, but we met previously, in San Francisco. You were there three weeks ago, and we met at the bar of your hotel. I enjoyed our conversation so much. And I’m pretty sure I told you not once, that I am probably your biggest fan.” He was smiling at me as an old acquaintance and I had no choice then to smile back and nod, “Nice to see you again.”

“Would you mind if I’ll join you. I’m here on business and would love some company for the evening. This weather makes everyone to want to cozy up inside a nice place with the sweet music and fireplace. This lounge also serves really good cocktails.”

Well, the guy was pleasant enough to talk to and I decided, what harm could come from talking to one of the people who appreciated my writing. He offered to order me a drink, but I declined, telling him that I’m good with my coffee. He got himself a snifter of Courvoisier. We settled into a light conversation about travel, how many interesting and worthy places the States offered to satisfy any caprice of a person who wanted to see different sites of the country. Then he asked about my plans for the new book and if I was entertaining the idea of writing the sequel to it.

He was an interesting conversationalist and I enjoyed his company. After a while, I excused myself and went to use the men’s room and when I came back I saw a fresh glass of water already waiting for me. I saw another drink in Paul’s hand and noticed that he had settled the bill. I took a sip from my glass and noticed that it tasted a bit bitter. It didn’t raise my suspicion at the time, because I didn’t see any change in the color of the clear liquid. After fifteen minutes or so, I suddenly started to feel uneasy, Paul’s voice sounded distorted, everything around me was slowly swimming and I had a really hard time concentrating or even speak.

I looked apologetically at Paul and asked him to forgive me, “I’m feeling so tired and sleepy, despite the coffee, I’d better go back to my room. Thank you for the drink and the conversation, have a good night.” I started to get up and my vision became blurry, I almost lost the balance and probably would've ended up on the floor, face down, if Paul didn’t grab my elbow, catching me in the fall.

“Dominic, let me help you to get back. You look like you can use somebody to take care of you.” With that he turned me to face the elevators and still holding my elbow, moved forward to take me to my room.

I couldn’t understand what was happening to me. I couldn’t be drunk, it was out of question, it didn’t look like a food poisoning, so why out of the blue, I felt dizzy and nauseous. Plus, I was slurring my words, couldn’t make sense of what I was trying to say. The only thing I wanted to do was to get into bed and stop the earth moving around me, making me sway with it.

The next thing I remembered that I was laying on the bed, over the covers, my clothes removed, except my boxers and someone sitting on my legs, pushing me down to the bed. I heard his voice, it sounded like it was coming from the cave, “Dominic, stop fighting it, it’s going to happen, I was following you for a very long time and finally the opportunity came, just lay here, try to relax. I am not going to hurt you. I’m going to make you feel very good. I will give you more pleasure, than, what’s his name, lover of yours,” he picked up my phone and looked at the picture of Chris, that was my screen saver.

“Unfortunately, you probably won’t even remember it had happened in the morning. But at least for now, let’s have some fun, uh?” With that, he got up and went into the bathroom.

I panicked, not knowing what to do. I realized through the daze I was in, that I was roofied and the person responsible for my present condition, was no other than Paul- “nice”, who turned to be utterly deranged guy, that I met at the bar. Then my sight fell on my cell on the nightstand. He dropped it there, after looking at Chris’s picture. I grabbed the phone and crawled into the hallway of the hotel. I dialed front desk number, which thank god, is the same in all American hotels.

The concierge answered right away.   
  
“Please, help me, I’ve been assaulted, send someone, security…” it was almost impossible to squeeze the words out of my dry throat. My lips were shaking, I was on the verge of collapse, feeling extremely weak and unable to fight my offender, in case he will try to drag me back into the room.

“Sir, Sir, stay, with me. What room you’re in, just give me the number, “the lady on the other end sounded worried.

“It’s 8003…please…Howard- the name,” phone fell out of my weakening hand and I lost consciousness…

-//-

Something was hurting my eyes. I tried to open them, but it felt like my eyelids were stuck together. After a great effort I urged them up and the bright sun hit my pupils, making me cringe. A slight wave of nausea filled my throat and I dropped my head down with exhausted groan.

_God, what is going on with me? How can I feel so awfully sick and weak?_

My hands quivered when I tried to lift myself into the sitting position. I flinched at this sensation. Still not realising where I have been and what happened, I tried to look around. Turning my head to the side made me regret it right away. The splitting headache hit me like a hammer. Another groan escaped my parched lips.

“Mister Howard. Sir, can you hear me?” the voice above me was booming like a thunder in my ringing ears.

I nodded silently, trying to not make any rapid movements. “What…What happened? Where am I?” I croaked hoarsely.

“You’re in the hospital. You were assaulted last night in your room.”

The creepy feeling enveloped my body.

_Assaulted? What does it mean? How come, I don’t remember anything?_

“Who, how?” I wasn’t able to form the whole sentence.

The doctor at my bed exhaled, “Please, relax, sir. You were roofied and then the perp tried to rape you, but you were able to call for help. The security called the police and ambulance when they found you in the hallway, unconscious. Unfortunately, they were unable to catch the guy. But they have him on the hotel security tapes, so the police are looking for him. It seems, that somehow, it wasn’t random, because the server heard your conversation and remembered him telling you that he was a big fan of yours. So, we probably dealing with some kind of stalker who followed you and waited for a chance to get close to you. We also know, that the drug he used was an older version and that’s probably why you were able to taste it in your water and ingested so little of it. We took some blood samples from you and it was a very low concentration of it in your system. But the best news is-that he didn’t sexually assaulted you, we took a rape kit as well, sorry, but we needed to make sure. And it means, that you were not infected with any disease at all. You just need to hydrate and rest today, we will discharge you after you would feel better.”

I listened to him, explaining everything that happened to me. I should have feel relieved, but I was petrified and couldn’t hold the tears back. It took all my strength to not fall apart in the front of the hospital staff.

_Ok, Dom, don’t panic. You’re safe, and you heard the doctor-nothing horrible happened to you, you escaped unscathed, so stop freaking out. I was trying to calm my increased heartbeat and to assure myself, that the worst was over._

And then I was startled with the thought that Chris was probably at the airport and was worried sick, how come I’m not there meeting him and why I’m not answering my phone. I couldn’t predict, how he would react and panic settled deep in my guts. I needed to leave as soon as possible, so I turned my attention back to the doctor. He told me, that the effects of the drug would disappear in a few hours and I would be free to leave. And then I asked what time it was. It was twenty past one in the afternoon and he added that there was someone in the waiting room to see me. The cold hand of angst clutched my heart.

“Who is it?” my voice pained with the deep fear.

“There is a police officer to talk to you and your partner, he arrived an hour ago and is very adamant to see you as soon as possible.”

“No, not him, please. I can’t, I don’t want him to see me like that!”

Doctor sighed, “I’m sorry, but I’m pretty sure he already talked to the police and knows well enough what happened. I mean, he is extremely upset and it seems as he came here straight from the airport. They probably told him at the hotel, when he called your room, that you were here after last night accident.” He looked apologetically at me and persuaded me that there was nothing he can do.

After I talked to the policeman, gave him all the details I could recount and mentioned the strange postcard that I received just before the trip, he said that they would contact me as soon as they would have any information. He took my phone number and left the room. The thought of me staying in the hospital was unbearable, I wanted to get out of the bed, to fold my arms around my man, to let him to coax me into the essence of safety that I always felt with him, but I couldn’t imagine him seeing me like that. I won’t be able to look him in the eyes. I felt tainted and exposed and so ashamed. Just thinking of that guy hands on me, when I was out for awhile and what he possibly could have done, if I didn’t try to escape, made me sick physically. I was brought out of my loathing, when I heard heated conversation behind the door.

Of course, I recognised Chris’s voice, it was powered with anger and was loud enough, for me to hear his words,” I don’t care, he is my partner and I demand to see him!”

After that the door opened and he came into the room. I started to shake, and sobbs tore my throat apart. I couldn’t look him in the eyes. I was humiliated, feeling sullied and unworthy. He approached my bed and sat down, taking my hand in his own. His face was afflicted with painful expression and I was still avoiding his gaze. Instead I looked at my hand and realised that my ring was gone. My sobbs became hysterical, I couldn’t stop the guilty feelings.

Chris cleared his throat and in somber voice called my name. “Dommy, darling, please don’t. You haven’t done anything wrong, please, I couldn’t bear seeing you like this.” He was pleading with me and his kind words were making me cry even more.

_How he can forgive me, I’ve been such an idiot, I was such a pitiful excuse for a man…_

“Chhrhiiis, he took my ring, oh God, why this happened? Chris, it’s all my fault, I don’t know how I could be so naïve, letting somebody to do the oldest trick on the street, slip the rape drug into my drink and try to fuck me? I just must seem a pathetic moron to you. And he took my ring. My promise ring Chris. I don’t know when it happened…” my heart was aching, it felt, as It will explode from all the horror I went through last knight.

Chris was listening to me in silence, just holding my hand and brushing his point finger on my palm.He had a deep crease between his brows, and he sucked his teeth together. I finally looked at him and was trying to read his face, but it was impossible. I told him everything that went down and after I finished, he kept quiet for a while, just sat there, holding my hand…

Then, he looked at me, his  nostrils flared in a deep rage, “I am going to kill him, Dom! I will find him, and I will hurt him the way he hurt you. Nothing will stop me!”

I’ve never seen him like that. It was a horrible sight. I knew that Chris was emotionally very strong person, but I never expected to see him like that. Pure fury and hatred were making his irises to look almost black, his face pale, the jaw set in the scary outline, the hands twisted into fists.

“Listen to me, love. I went to the hotel, canceled the room reservation, packed your staff and I’m taking you home from here. Just promise me one thing, that you would be strong for me, we will keep it from your family. They don’t need to know anything, at least until police will find him and we would need to deal with that. I just want you to understand that nothing terrible happened, thanks to your bravery- you interrupted his plans and got yourself away from harm. I am proud of you, you didn’t let him win, you are a fighter!” his encouraging words would be great, if not for traitorous shaking of his voice...

“Chris, I feel as I failed you and our relationship, I let another man put his hands on me, I feel dirty and jeopardised.” I still was clutching my ring-less finger.

“No, you didn’t! You didn’t cheat on me, you didn’t find another man in your bed, because you were horny or bored. You were drugged and attacked and still found the strength to beat him at his dirty actions. I’m sure we are dealing with some deranged stalker, who’s got fixated on you and was hunting you, until he got a chance. Through absolutely no fault of yours. Jesus, Dom, you are the victim of a crime and have nothing, you hear me, nothing to be sorry about!” Chris was outraged with me trying to take a blame.

With that he lowered his head and kissed my forehead. He sighed into my hair,” I am so happy that you’re not injured, I can’t even think of what might’ve happened…” his shoulders shook from tension that he was in since the moment he found out what happened to me.

“When I went to the hotel, to find you and they told me about it, I thought the Earth would disappear from underneath my feet. And when I got to the hospital and saw the police, my worst fears just floated to the surface. I’m so relieved to see you unharmed and sound!” he was kissing my hands and I could feel the wet streaks on his cheeks.

He cleared his throat again, straightened his shoulders and putting my hand back, simply said, “I'm going to talk to the doctor and find out when we can actually leave. Just rest for a while, OK, I’ll be back in a few.”

-//-

We arrived home same day. I was silent on the plane and the car drive. When we entered the flat, Chris went to the kitchen to make us some tea and I decided to take a shower straight away. I needed to wash everything off myself, just to let hot water clean my mind and body. I was standing under the shower, scorching water beating on my head and back, I was scrubbing myself with soap, until my skin started to sting from my attempts to get wholesome again. I was still shivering from just the thought of that predator’s hands on me. The need to get rid of it, waning in my feeble attempts not to let my mind wonder there. I stepped out of the bathroom that started to feel claustrophobic, and went to my office to put my passport and other documents into safe. When I approached the desk, I saw the pile of papers that I left before leaving and saw it… the card, it was right on the top of everything. I couldn’t conceal my scream of terror. Chris was at my side in a second. He saw me standing, trembling in the front of my desk.

“It’s him, Chris, this card-he sent it. Oh, my God, how I could be so stupid. Why did I brush it off?” I was crying and screaming, pointing to the card as it was the creepiest thing, I’ve ever seen in my life.

Chris grabbed my shoulders and turn me to face him, “Dom, stop it. You could’ve possibly known at that time. For God sake, you’ve seen that bastard once in your life, how could you expect anything like that to occur?” he was holding my shuddering body to his chest, whispering in my ear.

“My name… it’s all going to become public knowledge if police will find him! My name would be always associated with that humiliating circumstance. I would never get a chance to forget! How could I live with that shame?” my tears were staining Chris’s shirt and I was crumbling into pieces in his loving arms.

“Come on, love. I told you a million times already, he didn’t get a chance to do anything to you. Somehow, your body rejected the effects of the drug and you were strong enough to get out of there, before anything happened. You were still wearing your underwear, I’m sure he didn’t get a chance to even see you naked. There were no marks on your body, the doctors examined you thoroughly. And we will try to keep it all under the lid, so it won’t become a public knowledge, you shouldn’t even think about that.” His words couldn’t make any break in my clogged mind, I was just listening to his deep, soft voice, full of love and support and that was making me to relax my clenched muscles and start to breath with full lungs.

Chris, slowly pushed me to the bed. He lifted the duvet and patted the bed, “Come on, Dom, lay down, you need to rest, I’ll bring your tea in here and then, you should try to sleep a little, ok?”

I nodded silently, relaxing into the mattress, letting the familiar surroundings lull me into the sense of safety and comfort. I was exhausted. Emotionally drained. Not ready to start forgetting, because I was still in the middle of processing everything. I felt like I was haunted. With a sick tug in my gut I realized I’d never be free of this nightmare. The bed moved lightly. Chris slid under the covers. He turned, facing me and put his hand on my shoulder. I shuddered from the touch. Not as “I want you shudder” it was almost like silent shriek as “don’t touch me!”.

He snatched his hand off me instantly and the guilt washed all over me. He was not supposed to be the one to suffer from whatever happened to me, from what was eating at my insides. But, I couldn’t help myself. I offended the only person that was the dearest to me and made him feel the blow of my damaged mind.

“I’m sorry, Chris! I didn’t mean it. You know how I love you, right? That psycho has taken advantage of me,” I sat up, my hands gripped into the fists, legs tensed up.

“Please, Dom. No one has ever given me more, ever! And I will take as much as you want to give. You’re honest with your desire. I trust you, love.”

He stopped, his mouth half-open, his expression stricken.

 

 

 

 

He stopped, his mouth half-open, his expression stricken.

“I cannot find enough words. I want you.” his words were shockingly honest. “I would never take advantage of you, well… trying, perhaps. For you. To try to make you understand me. I need you to understand me.” there was misery in his voice.

I needed him, I needed to kiss him—to touch his skin, to absorb his warmth. My desire was both torture and thrill: a hunger that always teetered somewhere between striking and seducing. I suspected it was the same for him. It had been that way with us from the start, hadn’t it? Fierce and fabulous.

I was tired and hurt and unusually vulnerable. But that seemed to be my default status nowadays. I tried to move away when Chris reached out to pull me closer.

“Chris. It’s not over yet” I whispered and added just to make it clear. “Not tonight. Not yet.”

He weakened his embrace and again, I felt the enormous guilt.

“I’m sorry!” seems that banal phrase would slip of my tongue every time. Frustratingly often.

We laid face to face and he smiled at me, trying to hide the sorrow in his eyes,” I understand, darling. Let’s just sleep. We don’t’ have to talk about it right now.”

God, I hated my own guts, but more then that, I hated the creep that ruined my life, or so I thought. I couldn’t breathe evenly from the tears I was holding inside, they were constricting my chest like a python.

I never fell asleep that night. I am not sure Chris did either…


	21. Chapter twenty-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom is trying to recover after his nightmarish experience. It's not going well, at all. Their relationship is in a great danger. Chris is losing his patience. Being pushed away by Dom, leads to an unpredictable move from Chris...

**Chapter twenty-one.**

Few weeks passed by. I was still in the miasma of latest events. I hid inside my shell, like a tortoise, who shows its head only, when it needs food or water, being in danger for being attacked by some unknown risk.

Chris was giving me space, as he promised. **I so knew,** that I was pushing him away, redirecting my fear and negativity onto one person, who never caused me any foul feelings. Every time I spoke with him, it seemed my voice grew shakier and weaker. I tried to keep my tone light, artificial and “free from worry”, when I greeted him in the morning, or asked what time he would be home, but it didn’t work.

I got a constant reminder, a subtle countdown to the day that he might explode and decide that he didn’t want longer to be a part of my life. I was single handedly ruining the best, most precious thing that ever happened to me.

I decided that if I couldn’t overcome my condition on my own -I should seek a professional help. To make the matters worse, there was no news from the police. And I still was looking over my shoulder every time I went out for some routinely normal things- as grocery shopping or going to the office. The only good news was that my doctor did a check up and I was clean.

I was sitting at my desk, typing some notes for the next book on my laptop, and was completely immersed in my thoughts. The floorboard behind me creaked suspiciously and two large hands covered my eyes…

I didn’t expect Chris home that early, but his scent, his presence became such imperative part of me, that I shouldn’t been scared, I new instantaneously it was him. And still, I shuddered as I was electrocuted. Chris removed his hands from my eyes and turned my chair, so I was facing him. I saw pain and confusion in his eyes.

_Shit, Dom, you little scaredy shit. How could you do it to him? Why are you hurting him with your inability to shrug that stupid incident and go back to being normal again?_

Chris sighed and took a few steps back. He pulled another chair in the front of me and looked at me with a question. “Did you go to see the doctor? What did he say?” he talked in a gentle, careful tone.

“Yes. I am clean. He gave me the number of a psychologist, the great friend of his and told me to use him as a reference.” I was looking at me feet, unable to look him in the eyes.

“And did you? Did you make an appointment? If you want, I can come with you to the first one?” he sounded worried.

“No, thanks, I’ll go alone. Don’t worry, please.”

“Fuck, Dom! What do you mean, by “ **don’t worry** ”? Who am I supposed to worry about? You’re not a one-night stand that I should forget about the next day! You’re the person, I decided to spend my life with. I can’t just sit and watch, how you’re letting it all eat at you from the inside.” He exploded, first with anger and then his voice sounded pleading.

“I am sorry. This is what I feel like right now. I am trying…” this is all I did those days, just offered half-hearted apologies.

“Your calm and pretentiously unspoiled surface doesn’t fool anyone. You’re letting yourself get sucked into the deep hole, and I’m losing the grip, I can’t hold onto you anymore. You’re slipping away.” Tears were making his eyes sparkle.

His beautiful, thoughtful eyes, that I loved to kiss so much, and now they were filled with despair.

“Chris, please. Just give me time. I need to reassess, I need to restore my mind, to reverse it to the times when I was happy, to the “ **before** ” times…”

“I do understand, but I want to help, and I can’t be just a bystander, I am your partner for Christ’s sake, we’re in this together. Stop pushing me away, let me in, until it’s too late for both of us!” Chris punched his knees with his fists, frustrated.

He got up and left the room.

My unwillingness to leave the house, was one of the signs of post-traumatic stress. I was restless but still didn’t want to leave the house. Anytime Chris brought it up, my anxiety level went through the roof. Nine times out of ten, hell, ninety-nine times out of one hundred, it was safe to go out, to connect with world outside. Violence wasn’t the norm, but I had been the victim of it, and worse, I was afraid of it spilling over onto the people I loved. So, I was holding on tight to where I was comfortable, to my safe zone. And Chris had no idea how to fix it…

It was in the middle of the fourth week after my return home. I was in the kitchen, cooking some light meal and heard the phone ring in the living room.

“Hello?” “Dom, it’s me. I’m just calling to let you know not to expect me for dinner. I’m not coming back. I’ll find you later to explain, but for now-that’s all.” Chris ended up call, before I got a chance to even take another breath.

I dropped the receiver. The realisation of his words slowly descended on me, there was no way I heard him wrong.

_So, congratulations, asshole, you did it. You made it impossible for him to love you. You ruined both of your lives, and he finally got fed up with it! It was bound to happen. No sane person can live like that, this is only your fault and nobody else’s. Well, maybe it’s the fault of that horrible creature that made you like that, but Chris, couldn’t be held responsible.”_

I ran into the bedroom closet and wrenched the doors open- his travel bag wasn’t there, the simple fact of its absence told me more than any words. I slipped on the floor, crushed with realisation that he was gone for good… The next week was filled with my empty efforts to find any information about Chris’s whereabouts. I have reached anyone who could have known, where he was, but all of it was futile. Doris told me that Chris has phoned her and said that he would need some time off, without getting into any details, or where and why he was going.

I called Jemma and asked her to meet with me. I finally told my sister everything. She was shocked, the confounded expression on her face let me know, how sorry she felt for me, but there was something else. Not voiced out loud, but I could hear her words in my head- that I was too to blame for pushing him away and that I crushed my relationship for being unable to overcome the feeling of fear and insecurity.

“Dom, listen to me. I know, it all looks dreadful, but I believe that Chris is not the person to give up easily, he won’t do it to you, never! He loves you with all his heart and when he’ll be back, I’m sure- all of it would have some plausible explanation!”

“Jem, I don’t know… He was so distraught, and I was so cold and distant. Yes, I was scared, and I rejected him, so, he probably couldn’t take it anymore!” I was inconsolable. “I made it impossible for him to love me anymore. I ruined us. Even his love for me couldn’t withstand it!”

“Stop blaming yourself, you’re not going to lose him, just try to take care of yourself and give him some time, please!”

“What am I going to do without him? I would give up anything to be in his hands right now, he is my everything, Jem, he means life to me!”

My sister hugged me tight and was holding me in her embrace, while I was sobbing in her shoulder. She insisted that I would come and stay with her, I knew, she was trying to get me out of the house, to get me in a busy, hectic life she had, so I won’t be killing myself with desperate attempts to find him.

“No, Jem! Thank you, sweetie. I’m going to stay here, just in case he will call or will come home. I need to be here, to be able to beg for his forgiveness and try to win him back!”

I promised to keep her posted and sent her home, after she swore not to tell anything to our parents.

Another day passed as I was trying to keep myself occupied with writing, not letting my thoughts dwell on everything that I did wrong. Writing helped to take my mind of the things better, than watching TV, because I noticed that even in the middle of the program, I still was conjecturing the consequences of the gruesome reality.

I just sat down in the front of my computer, when the sound of the keys in the door jolted me from my seat. I ran into the corridor, when the door opened. Chris was standing in the doorway.

“Chris, my god…” words got stuck in my throat and I felt hot tears welling in my eyes.

“I found him, Dom. It’s over.” He said in the somber voice, “now, you can decide, what and how we will carry-on from here.” he sounded dead tired, almost listless.

His usually bright, full of life eyes were darkened with immense heaviness of his words.

“Chris, my love, I don’t care about him anymore. I want you, here, with me, always! Forgive me for being an impossible idiot, for being so self absorbed in myself, so egotistical, that I didn’t see, how hard it must’ve been for you too! Let’s just talk, just be honest with each other, as we were before, I can not lose you, no matter what!” I fell to my knees, folding my hands in the praying motion.

He dropped his bag off his shoulder and knelt on the floor, taking my hands into his, “Dom, I would never leave you, I promised you that, when you put the ring on my finger. But it needed to be done, I needed to do it for both of us, to get rid of it, cross it out of our lives.”

He was stroking my face, brushing the tears from my cheeks. “I didn’t want to raise your hopes, and that’s why I didn’t say anything. I hired a PI, gave him all information that I had from you and the police and when we found him, I went there to get him arrested. I needed to see with my own eyes, that they got him and put him behind the bars, where he belongs. It’s not going to be a trial, you don’t have to testify- he admitted everything and pled guilty, so we are rid of him forever, he’s gone!”

I couldn’t stop crying, but they were liberating tears. Chris was here with me, hugging me now with his warm, solid arms. He didn’t betray and abandon me, no, the opposite- he did the impossible- he freed me from the nightmare and returned to make me whole again!

“There is something else. The jerk pawned your ring, and I couldn’t find it, it got sold, so I got…well, here…” after a short pause, he burst out, ”Dominic Howard, will you marry me?” he held in his hand an engagement ring, that he got for me to replace the stolen promissory one… _and did he? Oh, yes. He did ask me to marry him! I didn’t dream it, it was real!_

The wind whooshed out of me, I was feeling delirious, I clutched his hand and was shaking my head in silence, screaming inside _Yeeeeesss, thousand times yeeeeeesss!_

I think, Chris understood, because he slowly opened my hand and placed the ring on my finger and lifting it to his lips kissed my palm with soft sigh of relief. We fell in each other’s arms, still on our knees, and kissed as we were sharing the last kiss of our lives.

Chris tore his lips from mine and murmured softly, “I am sorry darling that there is no romantic setting with candlelit dinner and champagne. I just couldn’t wait any longer, I needed to show you how much you mean to me, and just blurted it all out!” he smiled bashfully.

“My love, this is the best proposal I could dream off. You made me the happiest man on Earth, I couldn’t care less for all this fancy, fake stuff. You gave me your heart, what could be more romantic that that!” with that I cupped his face again with both hands and kissed every inch of it, breathing in between, “Love you, love you, love you…”

“I love you too. I think, I fell in love with you from the very first moment we met.”

I felt as a thick fog was lifted off my eyes. I could see, that I almost destroyed the most important thing in my life, that I transferred the anger and pain of mine on Chris, secretly putting the blame of what happened on him as well. I didn’t do it deliberately, but still, I did. And he forgave me, more than that, he absorbed my suffering and made it go away. _Saved me again_. He did what he’s already done before- became the reason for me to want and to actually do – put the horror behind me and breath again.

I lifted his hand, looking through his palm in the front of my face. It was already past the sunset, but I didn’t need the sun to feel warm and alive, all of it was shining on me from his eyes and his beautiful smile.

“I missed you so much!” I inhaled in deep his scent.

“I did too. It was a torture, having you so close and at the same time so far from me…” he touched my lips very gently, cautiously.

“I can’t give you back the time, I stole from us, we have a lot of catching up to do.” I looked at him sheepishly.

“I’m going to collect; don’t you worry about it.” he smiled, kissing me with fervor.

Then he stopped abruptly, “Is it ok? Are you ready? Do you want to?” the lingering leftovers of apprehension made him sound nervous.

“Yes, more than anything! Just forget everything, let’s fuck like we used to, ok?” I was determined to prove to him that I was more than ready.

I drugged him into the bedroom, starting to undress on the way there. We fell on the bed and with a soft moan Chris clung to me for a moment. Then he rolled over.

“Take me.” He sighed under the breath.

I groaned when his cock brushed against my own. Already pretty stiff from being so close, and exchanging those words we said, my groin throbbed at the sight of such submissive posturing. I understood, what Chris was doing. He was letting me to take control, after everything that happened- to be the powerful one, the one in control, the “top”.

Sideling up to him, I brushed the mussed hair off his face before cupping it possessively and kissing him. An intensity of emotions roared inside me, knowing that I trusted him enough to share my secrets. It made me want to protect his heart too, while bringing every pleasure to his body. To give back what I denied him for a long time. I would give anything to this man, anything to make him to forget what I have done and to prove that I was at peace. Our time together would surpass any struggle we endured, while we were going through aftermath of my incident.

Drawing back, I finished slowly removing his clothes. Seeing him, in the fading light of daytime, made everything so surreal. His body was shimmering with the slight sheen of sweat, the definition of his beautiful, muscular shoulders, the dip underneath his throat, connecting with collarbone, the dark, supple nipples and small round belly button, all of it was asking for my tongue to lick, suck, caress forever…

His hands were fast and sure in making me naked, sliding up and down my back, playing with my nipples, then cupping my ass and dragging the fingernails over my spine.

He shrugged the residue of his clothes and asked in a pant, “Where is the oil?”

I found it and poured some in my hand, passing it to Chris to coat his cock. I stared, enthralled at the indecent pleasure on his face as he plunged his own fingers into his opening with expert precision.

“Please,” Chris begged, lying on his side and raising one leg.

Never before had I heard a more rousing word, nor seen such an erotic sight.

_How foolish I had been! So blinded by my dismay!_

This evening, I saw everything differently.

To all outward appearance, Chris was the heavier of us two. Big and masculine. Yet, pleading for a cock inside him, did not make him less of a man, nor did it render him weak or unmanly. His need to release all control, to be vulnerable before me, made him incredibly enticing.

I had been living in fear most of the last month, but now, when we were in this bed, I was empowered again. Bold and courageous, just as Chris himself. There was never no greater or lesser between us. Being connected this way made us both whole.

After we fell back on the bed, I turn my head to Chris, “I’ve dated a bunch of losers”, the thought escaped my lips.

“Ugm, thank you,..I think. But what makes me so different from the others?”

“Are you looking for reassurance?”

“Well, never underestimate the male’s ego!”

“Not one of them would’ve stuck around…” I sighed heavily, continuing with my thought. “You didn’t abandon me, when I was a total dick and almost ruined what we have!”

Life without him- this was the scariest nightmare that could ever happen to me. Now, after everything that we went through -I finally understood that…


	22. Chapter twenty two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time. Time to say goodbye to our two lovebirds. Finally peace is restored and everything is right in their universe. A little sexcapade for the finale and we're done... I will miss them. Hopefully -you will too.

**Chapter twenty -two**.

**Finale.**

 

I went to snoop in the bedroom again. Standing with one ear trained on the coffee machine slowly percolating in the kitchen, I was admiring the picture in the front of my eyes. The room was cool like only good air-conditioning can make it, and the sheet over Chris’s legs was almost lost. I looked at him, sprawled across the bed on his belly, his sleeping head buried in the pillow beside mine. He was truly gorgeous, as I always knew he’d been—a broad back, with glinting spots of skin where sweat had pooled on the tight muscles. A light covering of hair on his shoulders, though not as much as on his chest. The most perfectly formed butt I’d ever seen on a man, and long, supple legs, coated thinly with darker hair.

I knew how those legs could pin me down to the floor, how they could press between my thighs, spreading me just as he wanted. I stood there, staring, wishing he’d turn over so that I could get another view. He sighed and rolled over onto his back.

 _Thanks to the powers that be_.

His front was perfect as always. Smooth skin with the brush of hair across his pecs, framing large, dark nipples. I wanted to dip my head and lick at them.

 _Definitely later_.

Great definition of his abs, bony hips and strong thighs, a sexy treasure trail over his belly and down to his groin. His resting cock nestled in a bed of curlier hair, flushed with that fresh, smooth sweetness- that could only be the morning wood. The picture perfect, godlike man, all mine to love and cherish.

I went soberly to the kitchen and loaded the tray with the breakfast goodies, even finding a space on it for a little vase with the single rose in it.

The minute I entered the bedroom, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted to the bed and he stirred, making a big sigh and his nostrils vibrated a little.

“Chris, love, wake up, sleepy head. Do you remember what day it is today?” The dark hair on his head was mussed up from the pillow and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

” Of course, I remember! How can I not?” angelic sleepy smile on his full lips made my knees go woozy.

“I have a surprise for you. Something that you wanted for a very long time.”

He jumped on the bed, and screamed, “Oh, my god, Dom! You didn’t!” He grabbed the dog collar from my hand and looked around expecting to see the puppy…

“After breakfast, darling. We will go to the pound to pick him up! There is one very cute new member of our family that awaits impatiently to be finally reunited with us. I’m pretty sure he would fall in love with you, the same way I did-from the first sight!”

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Chris hugged me to his heart.

“I think it’s the opposite, darling, you are my savior and I would never let you forget that. On my life, I swear- I would love you to the rest of my days and beyond! Happy anniversary! “I bent down and planted a deep kiss on his mouth.

“Bur first, let me feed you. I need all your strength today!” I held him a plate with the strawberry pancakes and a dollop of crème fresh, generously spooned on the top.

“Oh, Dommy, my favourite! Can I have some maple syrup as well?” he looked at me with the childlike smile.

“Sure, love, back in a tick!” I ran into the kitchen, loosening the cap of the bottle on my way back.

When I started to pour it on the plate that he held out to me, the little devil on my shoulder whispered to me, and I deliberately poured, no- practically doused the sweet liquid all over my fiancé’s body.

First, he jerked from the feel of the cold liquid and looked at me helplessly, knowing that sheets, or even the whole bedding was getting destroyed, but then he saw the sly smirk on my lips and got onto my game. He grabbed me and we both fell into bed, getting covered in sugary lubricant. I started to lick his nipples, sucking on them, smacking my lips from the incredible taste of sweet and rich under them. Chris was arching from craving more, making syrup to drench the rest of his body. I have used my hair to brush it on to his groin, getting it on his thighs, his balls and his engorged, swollen cock. I started to use my tongue to lick up and down the shaft length, circling it around the crown, dipping it in the slit. I put my hands around it and kept them gliding back and forth, while I concentrated on sucking the sweetness off the top. My hands traveled to his balls, down to his ass, spreading the cheeks, massaging them in a slow, deliberate motions.

When my finger slipped inside him, his breath hitched for a second and I prodded deeper, finding the treasure spot that would drive my man into frenzy. My lips never left his cock, I added the tongue to increase the exploits,

Chris’s moans making me to multiply my efforts. The mangled sheets were sticking to our skin, Chris’s legs were thrashing at them with immense strength, his hands gripped my head, pushing it lower, making me to almost swallow his cock.

His sounds making my insides to melt into lava of emotions and physical need to make him scream in his throaty, deep voice. He was approaching the explosion, my grazes to his prostate and deepthroating made him to sound possessed by the little evil, that was still on my shoulder, making me to induce him into writhing, scorching agony.

His scream was the best melody to my ears, he spasmed and then propelled in the most spectacular climax, repeating my name, as a prayer, again and again, while the sperm was spurting out of him like a vortex.

Wow, for a moment, I forgot about my own aching cock and concentrated on milking every luscious drop out of him.

_Huh, it indeed turned into a sweet, maybe a little on a sticky side, celebration of our love!_

Chris lied powerless, trying to restore his consciousness, exposed and breathtakingly beautiful. He looked at me with hazed eyes but was still able to transmit his love and thankfulness.

I licked my fingers, one by one, very carefully, painfully slowly. They were smothered in a maple syrup and come.

Chris was watching me intently. “It is better than any porn”, he exhaled hard.

He drew up a deep breath and beckoned his head to add his tongue to mine, licking the sticky threads together with me.

He looked deep in my eyes with that sexy, possessive look and said,” I can’t believe, how this idiot could ever let you go?!”

“I’ve never done this to that idiot. Fuck the bastard. It’s only for you, love. I do it only to you!”

“You’ve got me, Dom, for as long as you want me. And I’m real. This is real, isn’t it? God created you just for me!” his words made my heart skip a beat, but I didn’t stop.

“Yes, you are real. And it is true. The first time I saw you, I thought you were the sex on the legs, but you are so much more, you know? Because the minute you were born, God made it his mission to reunite us in this life!”

“If I had to live my life again, I would want to live it with only you. You are the other half that makes me whole, I never wanted anything more in my life.You bring peace, love and happiness to my soul.” I was openly crying happy tears.

“You need to know- nothing will ever stop me loving you, nothing!”

Chris laced his hands around me, in a shielding, protecting way, keeping his heart jammed to mine.

_Paradise, it seems, it was finally attainable for us._

Poor puppy might have to wait for a bit longer, before to get taken home. His dads were two lovesick idiots, unable to tear themselves one from the other…


End file.
